Destins Parallèles
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Les écoles du monde magiques sont peu nombreuses. Il n'y en a que vingt-sept en tout, dans l'immensité du Monde Magique. Chaque école a ses spécificités et sa spécialité, ses petites règles… et ses élèves haut en couleur. Rentrée 2015-2016 : une école, un élève, un destin. (Recueil de One-Shots, Multivers Parfum-Potter)
1. Afrique du Sud

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic dans l'univers crée par Ywëna, sur les cendres fumantes de l'explosion du Parfum des Arums.

Alors, c'est quoi cette fic ? C'est un recueil de One Shot, chacun racontant la rentrée 2015-2016 d'un élève sorcier dans une des 27 écoles du Monde Magique. Ces écoles proviennent en quasi-totalité de headshots pris sur Tumblr, et traduits par Ywëna. Les autres sont les écoles canons, sauf Mighty Adler qui vient de moi (basé sur des idées trouvées sur The Other Time).

Il n'y aura pas vraiment de rythme de publication, j'écris cette fic de temps en temps quand j'ai une panne dans Entre les Mondes. Pour le style… ça devrait pas trop changer. Du sérieux, du drôle, du WTF, et des expériences sadiques avec mes personnages.

Par contre, comme le titre le suggère… les liens seront très nombreux. Pas forcément dans tous les chapitres, mais vous vous doutez bien que quand il sera question de Poudlard, Mighty Adler, Salem, etc… Enfin bref, je voudrais pas spoiler !

Disclaimer : LIBERTÉÉÉÉÉ ! Et pis vive Joanne !

.

* * *

.

 **1) Afrique** **du Sud : Palier** **de Drakensberg**

– Dépêche-toi, Richard ! Le bus pour Bloemfontein part dans quinze minutes !

– Hé, on a le temps, Cici, c'est au bout de la rue !

– Je te rappelle que tu n'as même pas fini tes valises…

– Si.

– … et que tu es chargé comme un buffle. Et non, tu n'as pas fini. Tu comptes faire comment, sans ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant une vieille paire de basket usée par le temps.

– Mais Ciciii ! Je vais pas mettre _ça_ ! C'est trop l'air con, on dirait des passoires !

– Hé ! Maman te les a achetées au _market_ i peine deux ans. Malheur à toi, fils indigne, qui use l'argent de notre mère à shooter dans des cailloux.

– Je fais du foot de rue…

– Un ballon vous aurait coûté moins cher que des baskets neuves ! Tu crois que l'école s'appelle "Le Palier" par plaisir ? T'y vas en sandales, elles sont mortes avant la quinzaine. Et au lieu de discuter, file ! Si tu rates le bus, tu rates la navette, tu rates la rentrée !

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? marmonna Richard.

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard sombre.

– J'ai entendu, petit crétin. Et je te rappelle que j'y suis déjà allé, _moi_. Mais je dois aider Maman à l'usine. Soit heureux que le _Frappe-Pierre_ t'ait évité de devoir descendre avec le paternel.

– Descendre ? À la mine ? Plutôt me pendre par les pieds à un cactus courbé par le vent sablonneux.

– Par nos ancêtres, Richard, file !

– Grmblr…

Richard Gaenlou ajusta son sac à dos, glissa sa sacoche en bandoulière, empoigna sa valise d'une main, et son grand sac de sport de l'autre. Sa sœur glissa de force la vieille paire de baskets dans ce dernier, pendant qu'il enfilait ses sandales. Il quitta ensuite la maison, et descendit la rue en direction du bus, qui était déjà là. Emporté par le poids de ses bagages, dans son élan pour descendre la côte, il percuta de plein fouet le bus. Le contrôleur ricana, puis, charitable, l'aida à charger ses bagages dans la soute. Depuis le village, il y avait quasiment cinq heures de bus pour se rendre à Bloemfontein, capitale judiciaire de l'Afrique du Sud, ville fondée par les _Afrikaners_ , mais surtout, point de départ des navettes en direction du Palier de Drakensberg, le fameux Institut Sud-Africain pour Sorcières et Sorciers, suspendu à flanc de montagne.

Car oui, Richard Gaenlou était un sorcier. Du haut de ses onze ans et demi, il s'apprêtait à traverser le pays en solitaire, pour rejoindre le Frappe-Pierre, un vieillard qui semblait avoir trois-cent ans et demi, et qui faisait la liaison entre le pays et l'école par le biais des _Pierres Chantantes_. Bien sûr, son rôle ne s'arrêtait pas là, puisque c'était également lui qui venait prévenir les familles que leur enfant était né sorcier. Richard, bien sûr, n'avait jamais vu le vieil homme, sa mère étant sorcière, de même que sa sœur. Mais la réalité de leur campagne reculée était différente. À quatorze ans, tout juste détentrice du Premier Grade, sa sœur Cicélione avait dû quitter l'école pour aider leur mère, qui après avoir quitté elle aussi l'école s'était retrouvée dans une usine de paillage de balais volants. Leur père, lui, était un moldu travaillant aux mines de diamant. On aurait pu penser, dans un environnement pareil, qu'il aurait trouvé à s'enrichir. Mais la mine était régit par deux frères sorciers afrikaners cruels et vénaux, et toute tentative de vol de diamant, même un éclat de quelques carats, valait au malheureux d'horribles souffrances dues aux pièges antivols irradiants de magie noire. Un matin, Richard avait enfin reçu l'appel du Frappe-Pierre, et se rappela être allé danser la gigue sous l'orage, soulagé de ne pas devoir finir aux mines.

Profitant de l'interminable trajet en bus, Richard ressortit sa liste, ainsi que son itinéraire. Par le biais du bus, il rejoignait Bloemfontein, où l'attendrait des navettes affrétées pour trois élèves chacune. Ces navettes étaient des voitures moldues conduites par des sorciers, qui emmenaient les futurs sorciers aux Pierres Chantantes, une étrange formation de roches qui servait de portail vers l'école de magie et de moyen de communication à distance, et autour de laquelle un village sorcier s'était construit au fil des siècles. Là, il pourrait acheter ses affaires d'école, puis prendre le portail vers l'école. Richard consulta ensuite la liste en question : Une baguette magique, une amulette de concentration sous quelque forme que ce soit, des plumes, de l'encre, et trois ou quatre grimoires. Voilà ce qui faisait un sorcier en Afrique du Sud : De quoi pratiquer la magie, de quoi apprendre les bases, et des cours servant plus de guide que d'apprentissage. Ici, on favorisait l'instinct, et l'innovation.

Une fois ses valises déchargées du bus, Richard marcha jusqu'à St George Street : les navettes attendaient devant le _first raadsaal_ , le plus vieil édifice de la ville. La rue était plutôt tranquille à cette heure tardive, et Richard n'eut aucun mal à remarquer la limousine garée en travers du trottoir, et les deux hommes en tenue de groom qui défilaient avec des valises. Enfin, alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau, l'un des hommes sortit une cage renfermant un perroquet de l'arrière de la limousine, tandis que le second ouvrait l'autre porte. Une jeune fille blonde à la peau très pale en sortit. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Richard, et était vêtue comme une poupée de porcelaine. Malgré l'heure avancée, l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la portière ouvrit une ombrelle ornée de dentelles, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la navette. Celle-ci consistait en un minibus grossièrement repeint en blanc qui comptait onze places en plus du chauffeur, avec un large numéro peint en noir sur le côté. Navette numéro trois : celle que Richard devait prendre. L'un des hommes remonta dans la limousine, et ne tarda pas à démarrer. Le second monta dans la navette, et, après avoir glissé une bourse au chauffeur qui protestait, alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. Richard se décida enfin, et s'avança vers sa navette.

– Bon… bonjour, m'sieur, salua-t-il dans un anglais hésitant. C'est bien la navette pour le P…

– Pchhhhhh ! le réprimanda le chauffeur, un vieux métis à la peau tannée dont la bouche allait presque d'une oreille à l'autre. Pas si fort, les M-O-L-D-U-S vont t'entendre.

Richard tourna la tête à gauche, à droite, se retourna… et haussa les épaules. La rue était déserte, à l'exception d'une jeune fille aux cheveux tressés qui, comme lui quelques minutes auparavant, arrivait à pied en traînant ses valises.

– Y'a personne, m'sieur.

– Prudence, PRUDENCE !

– … Ouais. C'est la bonne navette ?

– Tu dois prendre la numéro trois ?

– _Ag_ , ouais, répondit le garçon en agitant le feuillet sur lequel il avait noté le message télépathique du Frappe-Pierre. "Bloemfontein, first raadsaal, navette n°3, le 21 Mars à 18h30." On est bon, _condai_ ?

– On est bon, _Ou_ ! Embarque, t'es le deuxième, après la petite _cullis_ qu'à peur de choper du hâle, à côté de son _laanie_ de compagnie.

– _Shot_ , m'sieur.

– De rien ! Allez, escalade vite, y'a une _stekie_ chargée comme un baril qui se pointe à l'horizon proche. M'est d'avis qu'on va jamais pouv'ar faire rentrer les _packages_ de tout le monde, si ça continue à c't'allure.

– Je pourrais peut-être prendre un de mes sacs sur les genoux ?

– Te noue pas la culotte pour ça, Ou !

Richard monta alors dans le bus, et, par réflexe, alla s'asseoir au fond du minibus, le plus loin possible de la petite blanche. L'apartheid était peut-être de l'histoire ancienne, mais qu'un pauvre noir s'assoit au même niveau qu'une riche blanche aurait été pris pour une provocation ouverte, et Richard ne cherchait pas le conflit. Le temps de charger ses valises dans la soute, et la nouvelle arrivante monta dans le minibus. Elle fit mine de s'asseoir à l'avant, au niveau de la fillette blonde. Le groom lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus, et elle se releva et se dirigea vers le fond du bus. Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège du milieu, et après une série de gestes obscènes à destination du dos du groom, elle remarqua Richard à côté d'elle.

– Se croient tout permis, ces damnés _Gorra Ou_ ! Salut, moi c'est Babsie.

– Richard. _Rop_ de t'rencontrer.

– De même. Tu viens d'où ?

– Un petit village du côté de Tosca.

– Connaît pas !

– Une _dorpie_ à cinq heure nord de Bloem'

– _Aitsa_ ! Moi je suis de Kakamas.

– Ah, je connais, c'est à l'Ouest !

– T'es plus doué en géographie que moi, on dirait.

– Shot !

– Hé, t'la déjà vu la _kugel_ ?

– Ag, laissez-là donc un peu ! Kugel, kugel ! On va pas se juger toute la journée, c'est triste !

– Hé, _lag_ un peu, tu vas déteindre !

– Hum, désolé. J'étais ami avec un afrikaner dans mon village. Tout le monde le méprisait parce que sa famille était riche alors qu'il voulait juste des amis. Et son père l'a frappé à coups de ceinturon, et a menacé de virer mon père le jour où il a su qu'on était amis. Ouais, c'était le fils de son patron. Je me rappellerai toujours de la réaction de mon père. Il a retiré sa vieille ceinture, et…

– Il t'a battu aussi ?

– Nan, il me l'a donné, et m'a dit : "Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. On ne juge pas un enfant au poison qui emplit les veines de son père."

– Un chic type, ton paternel.

– _Jawelnofine_ …

– Je vois. Des sorciers dans ta famille ?

– Ma mère et ma sœur. Toi ?

– Née-moldue.

– Ah, tu l'as su comment ?

– J'ai foutu le feu à ma prof. Enfin, à sa robe. Enfin un tout petit peu. Enfin…

– _Las_ ! J'ai compris le principe !

– Et toi ?

– J'ai réussi à faire fonctionner l'amulette de ma sœur.

– L'amulette de concentration ? demanda Babsie en agitant un feuillet similaire à celui de Richard. C'est quoi d'ailleurs ?

– C'est un artéfact… un objet magique, qui permet de concentrer les flux magiques en soi pour pratiquer certaines magies sans baguette plus facilement. Surtout la magie élémentaire, je crois. D'ailleurs on dirait que t'as déjà trouvé ton élément !

– Le feu ?

– Ouais, faut croire ! Moi c'est la terre, je l'ai découvert en même temps que mes pouvoirs. Faut que je fasse gaffe, ils vont me mettre à la mine. Remarque, je serais bien fichu de faire écrouler les galeries. Je voulais attirer un pot en terre à moi, et je l'ai, euh… décuit.

– Décuit ?

– Ben, j'ai changé un pot en terre cuite en tas de terre pas cuite, quoi.

– Ah ah ! Oh, tiens, guette, il y a un nouveau.

En effet, déchargeant ses valises du coffre d'une petite voiture, un garçon enrobé écoutait les dernières recommandations de sa mère, et lui répondait en faisant de grands gestes. Puis il chargea ses sacs dans la soute à l'aide du chauffeur, et monta à son tour dans la navette. Il salua les deux blancs d'une grande révérence exagérée, puis se précipita vers le fond en sautillant et en se balançant de siège en siège, ce qui avait tendance à faire trembler le minibus. Il s'assit devant Richard, contre la vitre, et se retourna d'un coup en lui tendant la main, avant de la tendre à Babsie.

– Salut, moi c'est Thato, fils du meilleur boulanger de tout Bloem' !

– Richard.

– Babsie.

– Rop, _brus_ ! Z'avez vu, on est dans la même navette que Lady Caaren von Adowa. Elle est _choty-goty_ , hein ?

– Faites comme si j'étais pas là, se vexa Babsie.

– T'es _boss_ aussi, t'inquiète ! Mais… l'aristocrate afrikaner là-bas a d'autres arguments.

– Elle est riche, hein ?

– Nan. Elle est blonde, comme ma maîtresse. Enfin, mon ancienne maîtresse. _Bladdy hell_ , j'en reviens toujours pas d'être ici !

– Ag, tu vas finir par me crever un œil, à faire des grands gestes comme ça !

– Désolé ! Un qu'a l'heure ?

– 18h16, lut Babsie sur sa montre. J'espère qu'ils vont bouger, je suis pressée d'y être !

Avant l'heure fatidique, la navette était pleine, et elle quitta la St George Street à 18h30 précise, en direction de l'Est. Prochain arrêt, les Pierres Chantantes !

.

* * *

.

La navette filait bon train sur la route. Ils avaient depuis un moment passé la frontière du Lesotho, et la chaîne du Drakensberg se profilait à l'horizon. Richard, Babsie et Isaki, les trois occupants du siège du fond, discutaient avec énergie de leur vie passée. La famille de Babsie tenaient un petit snack-bar dans la rue principale de Kakamas. Ils ne connaissaient aucun sorcier, et l'apparition de ses pouvoirs avait été un choc. Isaki, lui, était un sorcier sang-pur issu d'une famille de classe moyenne. Sa mère avait été un temps au service de la famille von Adowa, avant de dénicher un poste au ministère. Tout comme l'État Moldu, le gouvernement sorcier d'Afrique du Sud était réparti sur les trois capitales : Pretoria, Le Cap et Bloemfontein. Cette particularité permettait de diviser le pays en trois, ce qui facilitait l'organisation des navettes. La navette de Richard arriva aux Pierres Chantantes vers 21h. Il s'attendait à voir quelque chose d'immense. Il fut déçu : il n'y avait rien du tout, sinon un petit bourg construit autour d'une place dégagée.

Accompagné de ses nouveaux amis, Richard alla faire ses achats scolaires. Malgré l'heure tardive, toutes les boutiques du bourg étaient ouvertes. Après un sandwich _Gatsby_ rapidement avalé, le trio se rendit sur la place, que le plan semblait indiquer. Celle-ci était étrangement déserte. Mais au moment où ils y entrèrent, un phénomène incroyable se produisit. Ils venaient de franchir une barrière d'invisibilité et de silence parfaite, et se retrouvaient désormais aux abords d'une place noire de monde. De monde, ou plutôt de jeunes adolescents. Au centre de celle-ci, trois gigantesques pierres courbées lévitaient, tournant lentement autour d'un quatrième monolithe parfaitement rectangulaire, au sommet duquel un homme était assis en tailleur. Il était tellement vieux que sa barbe blanche atteignait la moitié du monolithe, qui devait pourtant dépasser les cinq mètres de hauteur. Alors que Richard s'émerveillait devant le spectacle, le silence tomba tel un couperet. Il n'entendait plus rien, et avait l'impression que ses oreilles s'étaient bouchées. Puis sa voix retentit dans sa tête. La voix du Frappe-Pierre.

– _Mes chers enfants, nous voici, en ce jour des Droits de l'Homme, à l'aube d'une nouvelle année scolaire. Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, et bon retour aux autres. Dans quelques instants, vous allez être expédié en direction de l'Institut Sud-Africain pour Sorcières et Sorciers, ou Palier de Drakensberg. Mais avant un petit rappel du règlement : Veuillez rester sur la place pendant tout le processus de transfert. Veuillez rester à distance du cercle rouge, qui délimite la zone de rotation des pierres. Enfin, une fois de l'autre côté, veuillez attendre l'arrêt total des pierres avant de vous diriger vers le premier palier. Merci._

– De l'autre côté de quoi ? demanda Babsie.

– On est… dans un téléporteur géant, expliqua vaguement Richard. Ma sœur m'en a parlé une fois ou deux. Les caillasses, là, vont tourner bladdy rapidement, et ça va siffler. Et comme elle vont bouger, ça va faire des bruits différents, comme une mélodie. Ensuite, grand flash de lumière, et hop ! on est au Palier.

– _Isit_ !?

– _Oweh_ ! Juré !

– _Hey, l'afrikaner ! s'écria soudainement la voix du vieillard. La place est réservée aux étudiants. Alors tu lâches ta cullis et tu rentres chez ton patron, now now !_

– Ah ah, se moqua Babsie, il l'a mouché. La petite riche va devoir porter ses valises toute seule comme une grande !

– Tu parles, répliqua Isaki. Je parie qu'ils vont se précipiter pour l'aider… Tiens ! qu'est ce que je disais ? Regardez-les, ces _domkop_ !

– Ag, sies, man ! cracha Babsie.

– S'ils ont que ça à faire… lâcha Richard en haussant les épaules. Hé regardez, ça commence !

– Ooooh !

En effet, les pierres se mettaient à tourner de plus en plus vite. Rapidement, un sifflement se fit entendre. La barrière miroitante à la lisière de la place s'opacifia, et le sol se mit à vibrer. Puis, alors que le sifflement atteignait son paroxysme, les pierres se mirent à bouger. De haut en bas, en pivotant sur elles-mêmes… et la mélodie se forma. Une mélodie énergique et entraînante, qui montait en crescendo, les pierres tournant de plus en plus vite. Puis, alors que la dernière note résonnait, un immense flash de lumière éclata.

Le flash s'éteignit, et les pierres se mirent à ralentir.

– Il ne s'est rien passé ? demanda Babsie

– Regardez, le vieux n'est plus là ! s'exclama Isaki.

En effet, le sommet du monolithe était vide. Les pierres ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter, et se posèrent délicatement contre celui-ci. Alors la barrière se désopacifia, et il le virent. Le Palier de Drakensberg. Le seul, l'unique, l'Institut Sud-Africain pour Sorcières et Sorciers, construit à même le flanc de montagne.

L'appellation était trompeuse : l'Institut ne consistait pas en un, mais en plusieurs paliers, qui ressemblaient à d'immenses disques de marbre plantés dans la roche. Le premier était relié à une passerelle, elle-même reliée à la place circulaire où se tenaient tous les élèves, qui ressemblait en tout point à un palier. Un homme mesurant plus de deux mètres, vêtu d'une tenue traditionnelle zoulou, traversait la passerelle en compagnie d'un minuscule vieux ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au chauffeur de la navette numéro trois, à l'exception des cheveux, que le nouveau venu avait longs et gris, et la taille. Il arrivait à peine à la taille de l'autre homme. Sous sa robe de sorcier violette et dorée surgissaient par intermittence ses inhabituellement longs pieds nus.

– Bonsoir à tous, retentit la voix du colosse, probablement amplifiée par magie. Pour les anciens, vous connaissez la chanson. Les 6ème Année passent en premier, puis les 5ème, … Seuls les 1ère Année restent. Je rappelle, et j'insiste sur ce point : je ne veux pas voir un seul balai voler ce soir.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent ensuite du passage, et les élèves quittèrent la place dans un ordre et un silence impressionnant. Puis, lorsque la place fut dégagée et qu'il ne restait que les plus jeunes arrivants, le colosse reprit la parole.

– Bonsoir les enfants. Je suis Khayone Mbaasa, le Régisseur de l'Institut. C'est à moi que vous aurez à faire la plupart du temps. À mes côté, notre vénérable directeur, Mohapi Nomathamsanqa Junior.

– Salut, les _laaities_ ! s'exclama soudainement le vieillard, faisant sursauter le régisseur. _Howzit_ ?

Le décalage entre son âge et sa fonction d'un côté, et son allure débonnaire et son langage familier de l'autre en amusa la plupart. Le Régisseur, lui, n'y porta guère attention, et reprit de sa voix amplifiée :

– Demain, la matinée sera consacrée à la découverte de l'Institut. Les cours commenceront l'après-midi. En attendant, je vais vous indiquer les dortoirs. Prenez votre mal en patience, c'est au onzième palier.

– Quoi !? s'horrifia Isaki avant de regarder sa montagne de bagages. Et on va devoir monter tout ça à pied !?

– Rassemblez vos valises par ici, ajouta Monsieur Mbaasa, comme en réponse à sa question.

Les jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent, regroupant leurs bagages au milieu d'un cercle de taille réduite gravée à la surface de l'immense disque de marbre. Le directeur sautilla jusqu'au centre du cercle, s'aidant de son bâton de bois encore plus haut que lui. Puis, parvenu au centre, il dégagea un petit cercle en poussant les valises du pied, et frappa le sol de son bâton. Alors lui et la totalité des bagages disparurent dans un flash lumineux bleuté. Un flash similaire éclaira une fraction de seconde plus tard un palier placé si haut qu'il n'était pas visible dans la pénombre du soir. L'intensité du flash leur donna un aperçu rapide de la hauteur. Richard compta rapidement : si leur dortoir était au onzième palier, alors l'Institut se composait de treize immenses paliers circulaires, plus une sorte de temple à ciel ouvert au sommet d'une crête, sans compter la multitude de petites bâtisses de marbre, et les grottes plus nombreuses encore. Mais ce que Richard avait surtout eu le temps de voir, c'est que chaque palier était séparé de facilement six à huit mètres du suivant… et qu' _ils devaient se rendre au onzième_! Avec ou sans bagages, c'était monstrueux. Ils allaient bien dormir, cette nuit !

.

* * *

.

Huit heures du matin. Une véritable grasse matinée pour Richard. Il faisait la queue devant la porte de la salle d'eau, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de Thato. Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase retienne son attention.

– Ils ont des _quoi_ ?

– Des _Lunettes Zoomastic de Mava_. C'est super pour observer le paysage. Bon, t'as l'air un peu _dof_ quand t'en portes, mais c'est pas les aigles qui vont s'en plaindre… Hé machin, on mange quoi ?

– Boka, corrigea le jeune surveillant. Ce matin, c'est tartines et rooibos. D'ailleurs dépêchez-vous, il ne va plus rester grand-chose. Hé, toi ! Recule ! Interdiction de s'approcher du bord du palier !

– Et pourquoi tu lui dis rien, à lui ? s'indigna Isaki. Il est encore plus près.

– Jeremia est en Second Grade. Libre à lui de sauter dans le vide si ça lui chante. Moi je suis responsable du Premier Grade, et le règlement est clair. Alors file de là avant que je décide de te faire récurer les douches avec ta brosse à dent une fois que tout le monde y est passé.

– Ag, sies, man ! T'es dégueu !

– Me tente pas, sale mioche. Allez, file manger !

– J'attends Richard.

– Il peut s'attendre tout seul.

– Garde-moi des tartines, intervint Richard.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Richard ressortit de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. À côté de ceux-ci, il remarqua un tunnel qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille, et qui descendait assez rapidement dans la roche. Trop rapidement pour être emprunté à pied. Alors que Richard observait l'étrange tunnel, un élève plus âgé le bouscula.

– Oh, excuse ! Ah… tu te demandes ça sert à quoi, hein ?

Richard jeta un œil au grand dégingandé à la peau aussi noire que le charbon qui se tenait à ses côtés, observant le trou d'un œil expert. Il tenait à la main une longue planche de bois étroite, qui ressemblait à un surf, l'avant recourbé excepté.

– C'est l'ascenseur, dit-il simplement.

Il se jeta dans le tunnel sur sa planche, et disparut rapidement en glissant.

– Énorme ! commenta Richard.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Richard eut son premier cours. Toute la promotion de première année rejoignit le directeur sur le treizième palier. Il frappa le sol de son bâton, et de palier se changea lentement en large hémicycle, en faisant trébucher plus d'un. Enfin, lorsque tout le monde fut installé, il prit la parole.

– La première question que se pose tous les directeurs du monde est la même : "Que doit en priorité apprendre à maîtriser un jeune sorcier ?". Là les avis divergent. Défense, attaque, création, destruction. Quand est venu mon tour de répondre à cette question, j'ai choisi une toute autre voie : La première chose qu'un jeune sorcier doit apprendre à maitriser, c'est lui-même. Bien, vous avez tous vos amulettes ? _Bakdat_ ! Passez-les donc, que nous puissions commencer.  
Chacun d'entre vous a de la magie en lui. Une magie brute et puissante. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas là. Il y a divers moyen de l'utiliser. Le plus commun, et aisé, c'est d'employer des sortilèges, à l'aide d'une baguette magique. L'alternative la plus prisée, c'est la magie élémentaire : utiliser une force naturelle comme canal magique. Il y a même, quelque part dans le monde occidental, des sorciers qui utilisent une forme écrite de magie, appelé Runes. Ils y a même des bladdy _befok_ qui utilisent directement ces runes comme canaux magiques, en les prononçant. Dangereux dangereux dangereux ! Mais bon… revenons à nos bufflons. Parmi ces techniques alternatives, il en est une que j'affectionne particulièrement. Utiliser ses pensées comme seul canal. Ce qu'on appelle vulgairement "magie accidentelle" relève précisément de cette discipline.  
C'est là qu'interviennent les amulettes. Vous vous concentrez sur ce que vous voulez faire. Mais au lieu d'imaginer que ça vient de vous, imaginez que ça vient de l'amulette. Ça a l'air facile, hein ? Allez, vous avez trois heures pour me couvrir ce palier de fleurs. N'importe quelle fleur de n'importe quelle couleur. Vous pouvez vous y mettre à plusieurs, organiser le concours de la plus belle ou de la plus grande fleur. Libre à vous ! Moi, je reste à votre disposition si vous avez des questions, ou des difficultés.

Évidemment, la majorité de la matinée se résuma à des tentatives ratées, des bavardages, et quelques accidents magiques. Mais, durant la troisième heure, quelques rares élèves parvinrent à faire pousser une ou deux fleurs rachitiques.

Parmi eux, la nouvelle amie de Richard, Babsie.

– Bladdy hell ! Je suis trop douée ! T'as vu ? T'as vu ?

– Ouais, t'as fait pousser une agapanthe miniature, remarqua Isaki avec cynisme.

– Toi t'as rien fait, alors la ferme ! répliqua Babsie. D'ailleurs toi non plus, Richard !

– Hé j'ai rien dit moi !

– Tu l'as pensé très fort !

– T'es _mal_ , toi !

– Peuh, c'est cela. Tu transpires la jalousie par les narines. Regarde ma fleur, elle se moque de vous !

– T'es sûr qu'elle est pas plutôt en train de faner ? ricana Isaki.

– Mais n'importe… Oh non ! Non non non ! Revis, sale fleur !

– Méthode intéressante, commenta Richard.

– Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui a lancé un maléfice ! gronda Babsie en pointant Isaki d'un doigt accusateur.

– Eh ! je suis pas un tricheur moi ! En plus, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je suis pas vraiment doué avec ça…

– Peuh !

Heureusement l'incident fut vite clos, le professeur-directeur étant passé féliciter Babsie.

– Hé, au fait, Richard. Tu m'as pas dit que t'avais réussi à faire marcher l'amulette de ta sœur ?

– Pour faire de la magie élémentaire, pas de la création brute.

– Ben du coup, tu nous fais une démo ?

– Hum… je peux tenter.

Richard chercha une cible. Il repéra un petit caillou à la périphérie du palier, et se concentra dessus. Il sentit la magie affluer dans son corps avant de se concentrer dans l'amulette. Puis, d'un geste de la main, il attira le caillou à lui… avec un peu trop de ferveur, car le caillou arrivait à pleine vitesse droit sur lui. Au dernier moment, Richard plongea pour l'éviter, et c'est un autre derrière lui qui le reçut derrière la tête.

– Aïe ! Quel est le _dwankie_ qui a fait ça !?

Par acquis de conscience, Richard préféra ne rien dire, faisant semblant d'observer la fleur de Babsie pour justifier sa position assise au sol.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait à présent trois semaines que Richard était entré à Drakensberg. Depuis quand traînaient-ils avec Caaren ? Ah, oui, depuis la semaine passée, où celle-ci avait manqué de _rôtir_ Isaki. En fait, cette fille était très sympathique. Du fait de sa haute naissance, elle était une rivale naturelle de Babsie. Mais le plus amusant était le fait qu'elles aient toutes les deux le même élément : le feu. Lui, bien sûr, avait toujours la terre. Quant à Isaki… Air ? Eau ? Les deux ? Disons… les deux. Bien sûr, en théorie, l'amulette leur permettait de maîtriser les quatre éléments. Mais, alors que la plupart commençaient à peine à maîtriser leur élément, Isaki peinait plus encore, mais à en maîtriser deux. Il lui faudrait plus de temps, mais il avait un avantage conséquent. Quant à la magie avec baguette… Caaren les écrasait largement. Babsie mettait ça sur le coup d'un precepteur payé par sa richissime famille. Isaki, lui, parlait de puissance du sang. Richard ne se posait pas la question : il avait déjà fort à faire avec ses propres problèmes. Et c'est ainsi que, trois semaines après la rentrée, ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre dans une galerie sombre qui s'enfonçaient dans la montagne, après le couvre-feu.

– Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? frissonna Caaren en regardant la section de tunnel qui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres d'un œil inquiet.

– T'as peur, fillette ? la tança Babsie.

– _Lumos_ , lança Caaren en lui jetant un regard noir, avant de s'enfoncer seule dans le tunnel.

– Pourquoi tu la provoques toujours ? s'agaça Richard.

– Je la préfère comme ça, répondit Babsie en haussant les épaules. Elle est plus sympa quand elle est vexée.

– Parce qu'elle fait la gueule en marmonnant dans son coin ?

– Hé hé hé !

– Tu es incorrigible…

– Ouais c'est ça, avance !

La petite bande s'enfonça dans le tunnel, et marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, devant parfois presque ramper. Il ne fallait définitivement pas être claustrophobe… Enfin, ils aperçurent la lumière, et débouchèrent en périphérie d'une vallée close, encaissée au centre des montagnes. Une voix à leur droite les fit sursauter.

– Les jeunes, bienvenue dans la vallée des veaudelunes ! déclama Bandile, le grand noir au surf. Éteignez vos baguettes s'il vous plaît, il ne faudrait pas les effrayer. Vous avez des lunettes Zoomastic ?

Tous sortirent leur paire de leur poche, sauf Isaki.

– Heu, non, j'étais en retenue le jour où le marchand ambulant est passé…

– Une retenue dès la deuxième semaine !? Comment tu as fait ton compte ?

– Euh…

– Il a jeté un maléfice de crache-limace à Igmar en plein cours, intervint Richard.

– Il l'avait cherché ! Il m'accusait d'avoir triché au contrôle juste parce que je cherchais un flacon d'encre dans mon sac !

– Chut ! souffla Bandile. On y est ! allongez-vous au sol, et rampez vers le bord. Tiens Isaki, j'ai une deuxième paire.

– Shot !

Les jeunes s'exécutèrent, et rampèrent jusqu'au bord du surplomb rocheux. Richard chaussa ses lunettes Zoomastic, qui lui donnait des airs de mouche géante, et regarda en direction de la vallée en contrebas. Au début il ne vit rien, puis… soudain il en aperçut un. Non, deux ! Richard se concentra dessus, et les lunettes zoomèrent toutes seules. Oui, c'était bien deux veaudelunes, sortant timidement du couvert de la forêt pour s'exposer au clair de la lune, pleine depuis la veille.

– C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Caaren.

– T'as vraiment des goûts de _kak_ ! se moqua Babsie. Ces machins sont hideux !

Isaki, blasé, lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

– Aïe !

– Tais-toi et observe. C'est une chance inouïe, ne la gâche pas en râlant.

– Hé, regardez, il y a un petit qui sort ! souffla Richard.

– Il est encore plus moche que les autres, ricana Babsie.

– Là, je te le concède… Bandile ! Bandile !

– Quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là !?

– Ils commencent la parade !

Les deux veaudelunes adultes s'étaient dressés sur leurs pattes arrières, et commencèrent à danser en tournant et en sautillant. On aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de danser une valse. Puis ce fut deux, puis trois, puis quatre couples qui surgirent du couvert de la forêt pour danser sous la lune. Même Babsie en était bouche bée. Sangs-purs, sang-mêlés, nés-moldus… ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité : aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu de veaudelunes, une des bêtes les plus rares au monde. Et là, ils en avaient pas moins de neuf sous les yeux.

– Après on descend, et on récolte leurs déjections, lança Bandile.

– Quoi !? lâchèrent d'une seule voix les quatre petits première année.

– Bah oui, c'est un super engrais magique, et il faut le ramasser avant le lever du soleil. Donc on attend… qu'ils aient fait leurs petites affaires… et on descend ramasser le tout.

– C'est répugnant, répliqua Caaren en fronçant le nez.

– T'inquiète, la cullis, rit Bandile. Les deux gars et moi, ça suffira. Je descends tout seul, ajouta-t-il en désignant son balai appuyé sur la paroi rocheuse d'un geste, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide dans les tunnels. Richard, Isaki, on est bon ?

– On est bon, répondit Richard.

– Uniquement si tu me prêtes ton surf demain, tenta Isaki.

– Deal. Ah, ça y est, ils repartent. Je descends.

Bandile enfourcha son vieux balai noirci, et fila dans les airs en direction de l'étrange motif au sol tracé par les larges sabots des veaudelunes dans les hautes herbes. Il atterrit au-milieu, enfila des gants et empoigna un des trois sacs qu'il avait sortis de la poche ventrale de sa robe rapiécée, et se mit à ramasser des trucs.

Contrairement aux apparences, Bandile Gango n'était pas pauvre. C'était juste l'apprenti pyromancien le plus maladroit de la Création. Il passait son temps à brûler ses affaires, à faire des trous dans sa robe, etc… Cela avait cependant un petit avantage : il avait acquis au fil des années une certaine maîtrise de la couture. Malheureusement, le bon goût n'était pas avec, et sa robe, bleu marine à l'origine, ressemblait désormais à un patchwork indescriptible, additionné d'un nombre inconvenant de poches supplémentaires remplies de choses aussi diverse que des fleurs séchées, des pages de grimoires arrachées, ou des réglisses rassis. Son rêve était de devenir professeur de zoomagicologie, et il organisait, dans cette optique, des safaris découvertes clandestins avec les élèves plus jeunes, afin de s'entraîner. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il avait proposé à Richard, un garçon qu'il croisait souvent au treizième palier, ainsi qu'à ses amis, d'assister à la parade des veaudelunes à l'occasion de la pleine lune.

.

* * *

.

Juin commençait, et avec lui, l'hiver austral arrivait à grand pas. C'était la période idéale pour les examens de fin de trimestre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était au 12ème Palier, qui accueillait le dortoir des filles, que la petite bande révisait. De prime abord, Richard et Isaki étaient mal-à-l'aise à cette idée. Mais Caaren avait souligné qu'ils allait surtout travailler dans la salle de permanence du soir, et Babsie avait asséné que contrairement aux garçons, les filles ne laissaient pas traîner des affaires intimes partout. Et puis Thato s'était joint à eux, et c'est un groupe majoritairement masculin qui s'était alors présenté à l'entrée du palier. Conciliante, Kenoline, l'alter ego féminin du surveillant Boka, les laissa entrer, à condition qu'il ne quitte pas la partie étude. La plus travailleuse du groupe, Caaren, avait fait un planning pour leurs révisions.

– Tout d'abord, Babsie, Richard et Thato allez travailler l'Histoire. Vous avez tout trois des lacunes. Tenez, j'ai emprunté ceci à la bibliothèque pour vous.

Caaren sortit un très vieux grimoire qui consistait en une liasse de parchemins jaunis entre deux plaque de bois, le tout lié par de la vieille ficelle.

– C'est quoi cette horreur !? s'indigna Babsie.

– Ce sont les archives de l'École, ma chère, répliqua Caaren. Pendant ce temps, Isaki et moi-même allons réviser l'Étude de la Faune Magique. Isaki, j'ai entendu le professeur Yar'Adua te féliciter pour tes connaissances des grands félins. J'aimerais qu'on travaille ça ensemble, si tu es d'accord.

– Ça me va.

– Mais c'est chiaaant ! soupira Babsie.

– Après, je vous promet que ça sera plus amusant. On doit tous travailler la magie avec baguette.

– Ah, ça ça me plaît ! commenta Richard. La seule chose que j'arrive à faire avec ce bout de bois, c'est de faire exploser ce que j'essaie de faire léviter.

– Au moins tu fais quelque chose ! ricana Isaki. Caaren triche, elle utilise l'Aéromancie pour faire "léviter" sa plume en cours.

La jeune fille blanchit, et se mit à bafouiller.

– Non ! Je… C'est faux ! Et puis d'abord, tu n'as pas de preuve !

– Une preuve ? oh si, j'en ai une. Tu portes toujours ton amulette autour du cou en cours de Magie avec Baguette, alors que la prof a bien insisté sur les risques de l'interaction des canaliseurs. Ce qui prouve… que tu ne te sers pas de ta baguette ! Élémentaire, ma chère Adowa'tson.

– Hmmph ! souffla Caaren, vexée d'avoir été découverte.

– Ag, t'as l'air dof, quoi ! glissa Babsie avec un sourire en coin.

– Bon, on se concentre ? intervint Richard, charitable. Je vous rappelle que les exams c'est dans une semaine. On est nuls en Histoire, on est nuls en Étude de la Faune _et_ de la Flore. Et je parle même pas de la Magie avec Baguette. En Magie Élémentaire, seul Isaki maîtrise plus d'un élément, et uniquement parce qu'il a une double affiliation…

– Caaren se débrouille pas trop mal avec le vent, souligna Babsie, l'air de rien, faisant rougir son amie.

– … ensuite, les Potions. Aaaah, les Potions ! Rappelez-moi, c'est quel groupe de TD qui a failli faire sauter le Cube ?

– Euh…

– Voilà. Et enfin, l'Astronomie. Je sais où est Beta Hydri uniquement parce que je l'ai dans la tronche pour dormir, et Sigma Octantis parce que le prof la met toujours comme point de repère des cartes. Pour résumer : on est dans la _kak_.

– Jawelnofine… lâcha Isaki.

– Quel esprit défaitiste, les gronda Caaren. Nous sommes l'avenir de cette école. Nous somme l'avenir de la nation. Nous sommes l'avenir du Monde Sorcier. Oh, je sais ce que tu vas dire, Babsie. Que c'est facile pour moi de dire ça, parce que ma famille est riche. Parce que je suis une bladdy hell de cullis d'Afrikaner. Mais il ne faut pas que vous oubliez une chose. Mohapi Nomathamsanqa Junior était un gamin des rues, qui mendiait et volait dans Johannesbourg avant de recevoir l'appel du Frappe-Pierres. Et il est quoi aujourd'hui ? Directeur du Palier de Drakensberg, la plus grande école de magie d'Afrique. Et Leleti Maharaj, alors ? Une fille de boulangers. Comme toi, Thato. Et aujourd'hui, elle est quoi ?

– …

– J'ai pas entendu, Babsie !

– Elle est Ministre de la Magie.

– Exactement ! La première femme Ministre de la Magie du pays. Et elle a étudié ici, comme nous. Elle a dormi dans ce dortoir. Elle a bû l'infâme rooibos de l'Intendante. Elle s'est sûrement brûlé une mèche ou deux en tentant de maîtriser le feu. Et aujourd'hui, elle dirige notre grand pays. Et vous savez pas la meilleure ?

– Non, mais je parie que tu vas nous le dire, lâcha Richard.

– Elle a eu des notes très moyennes aux examens de Second Cycle. Notre avenir n'est pas gravé dans la pierre. Après tout, rien ne m'empêche de donner la fortune familiale à une œuvre de charité, et de devenir poissonnière. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi l'inverse ne serait pas possible.

– En d'autres termes ? demanda Thato.

– En d'autres termes… si vous ne vous mettez pas à réviser immédiatement, je vous rôtis comme du poulet chutney.

.

* * *

.

Prochaine étape, l'Allemagne ! _ICH BIN EIN SORCERER !_


	2. Allemagne

Hey mes sorcières et mes sorciers du Monde ! Alors, ce voyage en Afrique du Sud vous a plu ? Hé bien pour aujourd'hui, je ne vous propose rien d'aussi exotique, mais un endroit qui occupe une place importante dans ma fic : l'Académie de Mighty Adler.  
.

 **Raiponce, Ô rave you :**

Yo **Ywy** ! Oui, j'avais envie de t'appeler Ywy, au moins une fois. Pour le wiki, c'est en préparation ! Mais on a déjà la fiche école, ça va.  
Elias ? Ça me dit rien du tout ! Pourtant je l'ai bien lu… Tiens ça me fait penser que je ne crois pas t'avoir rendu le chapitre 5. Si ?

Salutation **Fishina** ! Alors si tu parles anglais, la plupart du vocabulaire je l'ai trouvé sur une page wiki en anglais intitulée "List of South African slang words".  
La visite est tout à toi ! Pourquoi ce nom te parle ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que… Est-ce que "The Other Time" te parle ?

.

Et maintenant… ENJOY GERMANIAAAAAA !  
.

* * *

.

 **2) Allemagne : Académie de Mighty Adler**

Ça y était. Son tour était venu. Andreas regarda autour de lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la mélancolie qui s'emparait de lui. Sa famille était tellement nombreuse qu'ils remplissaient à eux seul une des immenses cabines du funiculaire qui survolait actuellement un des nombreux cols de la Forêt-Noire. Dans quelques minutes, ils apercevraient le Mont Hornisgrinde, et, si le brouillard qui nappait actuellement la région y était moins dense, les tours élancées de l'Académie de Mighty Adler. _Mighty Adler_ : "Puissant Aigle". Drôle de nom, pour une école. Ça aurait fait un meilleur nom pour une boutique de taxidermiste. Plus drôle encore, quand on savait que le symbole de l'Allemagne moldue était le faucon, et que l'aigle représentait l'ennemi historique, les États-Unis, et avait d'ailleurs représenté les forces Napoléonienne avant cela. Bien sûr, les conséquences de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avaient été toutes autres dans le Monde Magique, les causes ayant déjà été différentes.

Mais ce n'était pas à ces préoccupations historiques qu'Andreas pensait en ce moment. Il regardait ses frères, sa sœur, ses nombreux cousins qui emplissaient la cabine bringuebalante, et une seule pensée tenace lui venait : il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autres, insignifiant. Il n'était ni le plus grand, ni même le plus petit. Pas le plus beau, oh non ! Ni même le plus riche. Ce rôle était réservé à l'aîné des petits-enfants du patriarche : Viktor-Bruder Castle, fils de Jörg Castle et Hendrike Saüser. Lui n'avait même pas eu la chance de naître dans la branche principale. Un fils puîné de fils puîné. Oh, bien sûr, la famille d'Andreas Castle n'était pas à plaindre. Son père, Gregor Castle, était directeur du Département de la Justice. Bien sûr, il y avait été nommé par son beau-père, Ernst Niafasen. Mais il avait largement prouvé au vieux Ministre qu'il méritait ce poste, et savait s'en montrer digne. La mère d'Andreas, Julia Niafasen, était quant à elle chargée de gérer l'immense fortune de son cousin Athanasius… qui avait aussi épousé une Niafasen. Les familles nobles Allemandes encore existantes étaient peu nombreuses, et ce genre de situation était fréquentes.

Enfin, dans sa génération, ils étaient quatre. Son frère aîné, Hieronymos, était tout désigné pour hériter du patrimoine paternel. C'était sa dernière année à l'Académie, et sa voie était toute tracée. Ensuite venait leur sœur, Kirsten. La belle blonde était depuis longtemps fiancée à un riche héritier Italien. Un certain Alessandro Stepolian, moche comme un pou, mais déjà riche comme deux émirs alors qu'il n'avait pas seize ans. Ensuite venait l'agaçant Lothar, qui devait être malade, puisqu'il n'avait embêté personne depuis près de cinq minutes. Lui était destiné à hériter du patrimoine maternel, la dot de Kirsten exceptée. Et enfin, lui, Andreas, le petit dernier. Destiné à hériter tout au plus d'une vielle maison de campagne au fond des bois, où il dilapiderait le centième de fortune qu'on lui accorderait, avant qu'il n'ait à travailler comme quelque vulgaire roturier. Peut-être finirait-il par en épouser une, d'ailleurs. Ou, par provocation, il choisirait une sang-mêlée. Bien sûr, l'idée d'épouser une née-moldue ne traversa même pas la petite tête blonde d'Andreas. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à souiller son nom !

– Bah t'en fais une tête, constata Lothar, en venant s'asseoir à côté de son petit frère, lui tirant un grognement. Réfléchis pas trop, tu vas te faire une entorse du cerveau !

– Tu m'en fais une belle, d'entorse, répliqua Andreas.

– Oh, je vois que _Herr_ Andreas est d'humeur bougonne. Si tu veux ( _Lothar sortit sa baguette de sa poche_ ), je peux t'aider à sourire. Un petit sortilège de Chatouillis devrait faire l'affaire, non ?

Andreas sortit à son tour sa baguette. Sa belle baguette en acajou, légèrement courbée, avec une garde hexagonale, et un rubis incrusté en son extrémité inférieure. 25,8 centimètres, rigide. Directement achetée en France, lors d'un voyage avec son père.

– Tu fais ça, je fais tellement grossir ta tête que tu ne passeras plus dans la porte de la cabine.

– Laisse-le tranquille, Lothar, intervint Kirsten. C'est normal d'être stressé pour son premier jour. Je te rappelle que toi, t'as failli chialer comme un bébé en quittant la maison.

Lothar se renfrogna, avant de retourner à sa place d'un pas lourd. Andreas tourna ses yeux vert intense vers sa sœur, et la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Ah, ses yeux ! Les fameux yeux des Niafasen, dont il était le seul à avoir hérité, le reste de la fratrie ayant les yeux bleu-gris des Castle.

– Hé, regardez ! s'écria soudain Markus, un des nombreux cousins emplissant la cabine suspendue. On voit le château !

Andreas se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à la fenêtre, et scruta le brouillard en fronçant les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il les aperçut enfin : d'abord l'immense tour du directeur, puis le toit de la bâtisse principale. Une boule apparut dans son estomac. Le moment était venu. Andreas allait entrer à Mighty Adler. Kirsten adressa un grand sourire à son frère.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tu es intelligent, les cours ne te poseront aucun souci.

– Ce n'est pas ça...

– Quoi alors ? Tu es angoissé à l'idée de rester si loin du château ?

– Non, c'est... Les autres. J'ai peur que les autres ne m'aiment pas, que je sois tout seul...

– Tu es un Castle, intervint soudain Hieronymos de sa voix grave. Les autres se battront pour te plaire. Et n'oublie pas ce que mère t'as dit : si on manque de respect à toi ou à ton nom...

– ... Je châtie l'impudent du sort le plus affreux que je connaisse, et mon Nom sera une garantie suffisante de ma bonne foi si je suis pris. Merci, mais je préférais éviter de lancer un sort noir sur un de mes camarades dès le premier jour...

– T'es une chiffe molle, constata Lothar.

– Lothar ! Gronda Kirsten.

– Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! Bon, si tu veux, je couvre tes arrières, Andy !

– Je ne saurais dire si cela me rassure... soupira le blondinet.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour que le funiculaire atteigne le terminus, à quelques deux-cents mètres des grilles du château. Le wagon de cousins Castle se vida, et le groupe compact se sépara une fois dans la cour. Les élèves des différents grades devaient se séparer, les plus anciens pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, tandis que les élèves de grade 1 rejoignaient la salle de classe la plus proche pour une présentation rapide de l'Académie.

– Bonjour à tous, salua le vieil homme aux cheveux filasses blanchâtres qui faisait face à la promotion 2015. Bienvenue à la grande Académie de Sorcellerie du Mighty Adler. Je suis le professeur Alistair Conis. Je vous initierai dès cette année à l'Étude des Ombres. Mais aujourd'hui, je me présente à vous en tant que directeur-adjoint de Mighty Adler. Sondage rapide : qui d'entre vous a déjà eu un frère ou une sœur, peut-être un parent, qui est passé par l'Académie ?

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent. Cette année, il y aurait donc dix-sept élèves ignorant tout de l'Académie, sur une promotion de cinquante-quatre élèves. Alistair sourit.

– Très bien, _junge Männer und Frauen_. Vous êtes peu nombreux, je pourrai donc consacrer un moment à chacun. Pour les autres… je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à vous apprendre que vous ne découvrirez pas durant la visite. _Gut_ ! Reprenons. Cette année démarre votre formation en tant que futurs sorciers. Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez ! Mais vous n'êtes que du bois brut. Du bois magique, certes, mais Pinocchio est encore loin de marcher. Vous amener à couper vos fils, voilà notre tâche.  
Cette année, nous vous enseignerons neuf matières différentes. Sept d'entre elles sont commune à tous : les Runes, les Sortilèges, l'Alchimie, les Potions, l'Histoire de la Magie, l'Étude des Ombres, l'Astronomie et l'Arithmancie. Jusque-là, ça va ?

– C'est quoi, l'Étude des Ombres ? demanda une fille au second rang.

– On y reviendra, _Fräulein_. Ensuite, deux choix vous seront demandés. D'abord, vous devrez choisir quel voie naturelle vous souhaiterez étudier cette année. Les matières naturelles sont : la Biologie, l'Étude des Espèces Terrestres, l'Étude des Espèces Aquatiques, et l'Étude des Esprits. Vous devrez également choisir une voie magique. Les matières magiques sont : la Métamorphose, les Enchantements, la Divination, et la Magie Combattive. Vous pourrez en changer tous les ans, et vous présenter, à l'issue de vos sept années ici, aux épreuves que vous souhaitez. Cependant, à titre personnel, je vous déconseille fortement de trop en changer. Avant de passer au descriptif complet des matières, je vous invite à me suivre à l'extérieur.

Le vieux prof quitta ensuite la salle, suivi d'une bande d'élèves déstabilisés par la sortie du professeur, qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une fuite tant il se mouvait avec hâte. Pendant que le prof leur présentait les lieux, des groupes d'élèves commençaient à se former naturellement, et les discussions partaient bon train.

– Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda la grande brune qui s'était présentée comme Greta Salers, une sang-mêlée originaire de Rhénanie.

– Moi, je suis Hanselm Rosengart ! lâcha le garçon à profil de fouine d'un ton hautain. Je suis le petit-fils de notre auguste directeur, Alberich Rosengart. Eh toi, là, qui ne parle pas. Qui es-tu donc ? Ta tête ne m'est pas étrangère.

– …

– Pardon ? Je n'ai pas fait l'effort d'entendre !

– Andreas Castle.

Certains élèves eurent comme un sursaut. Se retrouver en présence d'un prince faisait toujours un choc pour ceux élevés dans la déférence. Cependant, Hanselm se contenta de sourire avec contentement.

– Ah, enfin, je suis en présence d'un égal, constata-t-il en tendant une main, qu'Andreas serra timidement. Mais dit-moi… ces yeux verts ne sont pas courants dans la famille Castle…

 _Génial, un pseudo-généalogiste, manquait plus que ça !_ déplora mentalement Andreas.

– … tu ne viendrais pas de la branche Hongroise de la famille, par hasard ?

– Non, marmonna Andreas. Je suis de la branche Allemande.

– Ah, fit Hanselm, déçu. Mais alors… il se pourrait que… l'un des membres de ta famille porte le nom honni de _Niafasen_ ?

– Ma mère, répondit plus fermement le garçon, en serrant le poing. Et je ne te permets pas d'insulter son nom !

– Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait, le _Reichsratte_ !

BAM ! Il y eut comme un claquement dans l'air, et Hanselm fut projeté en avant avec force, glissant sur le sol pavé du large couloir qu'ils arpentaient actuellement. Le jeune arrogant se releva précipitamment, jeta un regard noir à la manche de sa robe déchirée qui laissait apparaître son coude écorché, et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre d'un revers rageur.

– Qui est le _Scheißkerl_ qui s'est permis de faire ça !? gronda-t-il.

– C'est moi, répliqua calmement Lothar, qui se tenait entre deux élèves de grade 1 apeurés, sa baguette noire à la main. Et la prochaine fois que je t'entends prononcer le mot "Reichsratte", je te coupe la langue. Avec un sort noir, pour être sûr qu'elle ne repousse pas.

– Mon grand-père en entendra parler ! menaça Hanselm, qui bouillait.

– Ah ah, eh bien soit ! Il sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre que tu as insulté un prince Castle, avant d'en menacer un second ! Il t'accueillera certainement les bras ouvert, il ne pensera pas une seconde à te corriger avec le fouet du charretier. Quelle idée ai-je donc là !

En guise de réponse, Hanselm jeta un regard noir aux deux frères, avant de s'éloigner en direction du prof, bousculant rageusement un garçon étourdi qui ne s'était pas assez circulé à son goût.

– Merci, ne put s'empêcher de dire Andreas.

– De rien ! accepta Lothar.

– Mais à cause de toi, je me suis fait un ennemi dès le premier jour, et qui plus est le petit-fils du directeur…

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a toutes les raisons du monde de se tenir à carreau, ricana Lothar.

La visite continua sur un ton plus calme. Greta Salers s'était isolée, agacée par le ton d'Anselm, et effrayée à l'idée que le frère d'Andreas revienne pour elle. Mais heureusement pour le blondinet, tous ses camarades n'avaient pas cette appréhension.

– Salut, moi c'est Jonah Burton, se présenta un colosse au sourire ressemblant à un coup de couteau dans un masque d'argile. Je suis honoré de rencontrer quelqu'un capable de tenir tête à ce sale mioche !

Et tout au long de la visite, Andreas et Jonah discutèrent, se racontant leurs origines, et leurs malheurs. Tous deux étaient atypiques : alors qu'Andreas était issu d'une large fratrie, ce qui était fort rare parmi les dynasties sorcières, particulièrement en Allemagne, Jonah était le fils unique d'un moldu Britannique et d'une ancienne élève de Mighty Adler. Celle-ci avait refusé que son fils étudie à Poudlard, alors avait-il été envoyé ici. La seconde surprise qu'eut Andreas fut de constater les capacités surprenantes du colosse. Alors que son allure mal dégrossie et ses origines étrangères et modestes semblaient crier à l'unisson qu'il serait un doux crétin, un faire-valoir musculeux pour le jeune prince, Jonah s'avéra incroyablement intelligent, bluffant Andreas de par ses connaissances de l'Alchimie. Andreas lui fit part de son admiration.

– Oh, tu sais, j'ai pas de mérite, rougit Jonah. Ma mère était troisième de sa promo, en Alchimie. Le second était un bulgare qui a fini à Nurmengard après avoir empoisonné à l'arsenic vingt-trois membres du gouvernement Serbe…

– Oh, par Agrippa, quelle horreur !

– Je te le fais pas dire ! Et la major de promo, c'était non moins que Skye Ingram en personne !

– Ah ! s'exclama Andreas, avant de se reprendre. Mais huh… c'est qui, en fait ?

– La prof de Métamorphose, pardi !

– Je n'ai pas le plaisir de la connaître. Et… elle tue des gens aussi, elle ?

– Pas plus que ma mère, sourit Jonah.

– Ça peut porter à confusion, marmonna Andreas, accentuant le sourire de son nouvel ami. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le rapport entre l'Alchimie et la Métamorphose ?

– Le rapport ? C'est que Skye Ingram est probablement la sorcière la plus intelligente de tous les temps !

Après avoir visité le dédale de couloirs et d'étages de l'immense château, les nouveaux venus traversèrent la cour en direction d'une tour isolée du reste, probablement une ancienne tour de beffroi. Le professeur s'arrêta devant, et désigna la tour d'un large geste des bras.

– La tour du directeur, présenta-t-il. Pour ainsi dire le seul endroit de toute l'Académie où aucun élève est autorisé à entrer. Sous aucun prétexte.

– Et si on veut voir le directeur ? demanda une fille.

– Si ce n'est pas urgent, il convient de prendre rendez-vous au secrétariat, répondit le vieux professeur en désignant d'un geste une petite bâtisse, sur laquelle figurait une pancarte indiquant sobrement : " Sekretariat ".

– Et si c'est urgent ?

– Si c'est urgent… il convient de prendre rendez-vous au secrétariat, en précisant que c'est urgent. Enfin, si c'est _vraiment_ une question de vie ou de mort, vous pouvez toujours tenter de faire tinter la cloche du beffroi d'un sort. Mais soyez assurée que s'il n'y a pas de vie en jeu, celle de l'impudent se permettant de forcer la main au directeur se trouvera de fait dans la situation susmentionnée.

.

* * *

.

– Pourquoi t'as pris Étude des Esprits ? s'étonna Jonah, en se penchant sur la feuille d'inscription d'Andreas. On a déjà Étude des Ombres…

– Ce n'est pas la même chose, ricana son camarade.

– Ah ?

– J'avoue que les intitulés sont trompeurs, car incomplets. En l'occurrence, l'un devrait s'intituler "Étude des Esprits, Non-Êtres et Manifestations Non Physiques", tandis de l'autre serait plutôt "Étude des créatures vivant dans l'Ombre, ainsi que des moyens connus pour les combattre".

– Tu m'en diras tant.

– Tu comprendras dans quelques temps.

– Au moins, on sera ensemble en Magie Combattive !

– Certes.

– _Junge Kinder_ ! les interpela Alistair Conis. J'espère que vous avez terminé de remplir vos fiches. ( _les "oui" fusèrent_ ) _Wunderbar_ ! Nous allons donc pouvoir nous rendre à la Cérémonie de la Statue !

La Cérémonie de la Statue était une coutume propre à l'Académie de Mighty Adler. Tous les ans, le premier jour de l'année, tout le monde se réunissait dans le grand hall, qui abritait la statue du fondateur. Chaque élève, dans l'ordre des grades puis alphabétique, allait déposer sa cape sur la petite tablette dorée devant la statue, avant de s'agenouiller. Un élève du grade supérieur venait alors prendre la cape, pour recouvrir les épaules de son cadet en prononçant la devise de l'école. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux élèves de grade 7. Ceux-ci avaient de privilège de désigner le professeur de leur choix, qui serait alors chargé de lui mettre sa cape. Le choix n'était pas innocent, car l'élève désignait ainsi le professeur qu'il considérait comme son mentor. La plupart des professeurs actuels, sinon tous, avaient d'ailleurs un jour désigné leur prédécesseur comme leur mentor. Le règlement de Mighty Adler définissait en effet que seul un élève diplômé de l'Académie pouvait un jour y enseigner.

La cérémonie était déjà bien avancée quand vint le tour de Hieronymos Castle. Andreas regardait son grand frère avec déférence. Celui-ci avançait d'un pas digne en direction de la statue. Il déposa sa cape devant la statue, avant de s'agenouiller. Sa cape, comme celle de tous les élèves, était noire à l'extérieur, et dorée à l'intérieur. Mais là où la cape de la plupart était en tissus légers tels le satin, l'organza… ou même la soie pour les plus riches, la cape des enfants Castle était en peau de dragon, plus précisément de Noir des Hébrides, et la doublure était en véritable fils d'or. Après avoir silencieusement remercié le fondateur de l'accueillir pour un an de plus, Hieronymos se redressa, et celui chargé de le couvrir de sa cape quitta le groupe des professeurs pour s'avancer vers lui. Jonah eut un sursaut de surprise à côté d'Andreas.

– M… mais, c'est le directeur en personne ! bafouilla le colosse.

– En effet.

– Ça veut dire…

– Je sais, Jonah, merci.

Ce que ça voulait dire, c'était que Hieronymos était nommé Préfet. En effet, les Préfets étaient nommés de cette manière. Devant le manque de réaction de son frère, Andreas devina qu'il s'y attendait, et râla intérieurement que celui-ci n'eût rien dit. Le directeur déplia la sublime cape, et recouvra le dos de Hieronymos, avant de passer sur le côté pour fixer une large broche d'or aux cordons de fermeture de la cape. La broche d'or, symbolisant le titre de Préfet-en-Chef. Celle-ci, en revanche, tira une réaction de surprise à l'aîné Castle. Enfin, le directeur prononça la phrase rituelle de sa voix grave :

– Niemals die Hoffnung verlieren, schauen immer auf das Beste. Was nicht tötet macht dich stärker*.

Ça y était. Hieronymos Castle était officiellement Préfet-en-Chef. Il serait donc officiellement le pire cauchemar du turbulent Lothar. Andreas soupira : comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça ! Une source de tension supplémentaire dans la famille…

Loin de toutes ces considérations, le temps continua de filer bon train, et ce fut rapidement le lendemain. L'année scolaire du groupe 1-1 commençait par un cours d'Alchimie. Quel ne fut pas le choc, pour la majorité des élèves, de voir un fantôme flotter dans les airs, en lieu et place du bureau professoral qui occupait d'habitude le centre de l'estrade. Lorsque tous les élèves furent rentrés, le fantôme-professeur prit la parole, d'une voix étrangement claire là où Andreas s'attendait à quelque voix éthérée d'outre-monde.

– Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Johann Faust.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent partout dans la salle. Une fille (toujours la même, remarqua Andreas), s'écria :

– Attends, t'es _le_ Johann Faust ? Le célèbre alchimiste !?

– Je ne me connais nul homonyme dans le monde restreint de l'Alchimie, confirma le fantôme. Et toi, tu es ?

– Irene Eberhard, se présenta la curieuse.

– Enchanté. Tenez, il me vient une idée. Notez tous vos noms sur un bout de parchemin, que vous ferez tenir sur le coin de votre table afin que je puisse vous identifier. En attendant, je vais vous parler du noble Art qu'est l'Alchimie.

D'un geste, le défunt attira un tableau à roulette à lui, avant que ne s'y trace le mot " _Alchemie_ ". Comment un fantôme pouvait faire usage de magie ? Mystère.

– La noble discipline de l'Alchimie est basée sur la décomposition et la transformation d'éléments. Dans un premier temps, on scinde les éléments en unités alchimiques brutes : magie, matières pures, âmes, etc… Ensuite, l'opération de transformation peut commencer. On peut faire appel à de nombreuses techniques. Réactifs : sel, arsenic, auripigment… Rituels : opérations schématisées, litanies runiques, symbolismes… Magie, bien sûr : enchantements, transmutation induite, métamorphose… Exemple : qui peut me citer un alchimiste célèbre ? Moi excepté, bien sûr.

– Nicolas Flamel ! lança Jonah.

– Bien joué. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait de particulier ?

– Il a réalisé la pierre philosophale.

– En effet. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ? Je ne te demande pas ce qu'elle fait, mais bien ce qu'elle est.

– Euh… non…

– Nous y voilà ! Ce cher Nicolas a tout simplement trouvé le moyen de cristalliser la quintessence. Oui, la pierre philosophale n'est pas vraiment une pierre, mais bien un amas solide de quintessence pure. Quintessence ?

Cette fois-ci, personne ne répondit.

– Ouf, j'ai eu peur ! j'ai cru que je n'aurais rien à vous enseigner ! Hum, ton nom, _jung Mann_? Il me semble ne pas voir votre nom inscrit sur un morceau de parchemin, tel que je l'avais demandé.

– Jonah Burton, répondit le garçon. J'ai pas fini de l'écrire, j'écoutais.

– Anglais, hein ? J'ai collaboré avec un Anglais, à l'époque. Amycus Langlefalls. Un fieffé salopard qui a essayé de voler mes recherches. Je l'ai empoisonné à l'arsenic. Dites-moi, jeune homme, êtes-vous un fieffé salopard ?

– N…non, n…non _Herr_ F…Faust, bégaya Jonah, figé sur sa chaise comme une statue de glace.

– Appelle-moi Johann, corrigea le professeur, hochant cependant la tête pour apprécier la politesse du garçon. Les autres ne s'en gênent pas !

En effet, aussi choquant que cela semblait aux yeux de leurs voisins, tels les hautains Anglais, ou les ennuyeux Français, les élèves Allemands avaient pour habitude d'appeler leurs professeurs par leur prénom, et de les tutoyer. De même, ils prenaient librement la parole en cours, même s'ils évitaient de discuter entre eux d'autre chose que le cours. La mentalité allemande avait de quoi perturber. Mais à ne pas s'y tromper : tous les Allemands n'étaient pas habitués. Andreas était même presque choqué à l'idée de devoir tutoyer un professeur, lui qui avait vouvoyé ses parents depuis qu'il savait parler.

Pour leur faire pratiquer l'alchimie de manière simple pour le premier cours, Faust leur demanda à tous d'aller chercher une planchette de sapin et un globe de verre dans le fond de la salle. Ils durent ensuite placer la planchette, où étaient gravés d'étranges symboles qu'Andreas, malgré ses quelques connaissances en runes, n'avait jamais vus, à plat sur leur table, avant d'y poser le globe de verre. Puis il devait envoyer des étincelles magiques sur la planchette. Pour cet exercice simplissime, la plupart y arrivait du premier coup. Échouer à jeter des étincelles magique avec sa baguette signifiait que la baguette refusait de nous obéir, ce qui n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Andreas, sans surprise, fut un des premiers à y parvenir. Alors que les étincelles touchaient la planche de bois, le bois se mit à fumer là où les symboles étaient gravés. Puis il y eut comme une petite explosion de fumée blanche. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, la sphère était opaque, d'une teinte jaunâtre, et semblait granuleuse. Andreas essaya de la toucher, et la sphère tomba en poussière. Non, pas en poussière, en sable ! Le globe de verre s'était changé en sable !

– Rétrovitrification, expliqua sobrement le fantôme. Un des phénomènes alchimiques liés à la thermodynamique les plus simples à observer.

– C'est vrai que certains géomanciens arrivent à le faire comme ça, sans même utiliser leur baguette ? demanda un gros garçon roux.

– En effet… Kristoff, acquiesça Faust. Le terme de géomancien désigne les sorciers maîtrisant la magie élémentaire de la terre, et par extension de la roche. Le sable est de la roche. Donc par extension, le verre est de la roche. Mais tu as bien fait de préciser "certains". Cela nécessite une maîtrise incroyable de l'élément, plus encore que pour manipuler les métaux. Cependant ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de magie élémentaire ! Ici, on fait de l'alchimie, nom d'un alchimiste mort depuis 475 ans ! Alors reprenons du point de vue qui nous intéresse. La rétrovitrification est un phénomène de la classe des transformations inverses. Il s'agit de faire littéralement appel à la mémoire de la matière. Ces globes de verre se souvenaient tous avoir été un jour du sable ! Il nous suffisait de leur montrer comment le redevenir. Ces symboles, qui ornent les planches, ce sont des runes chinoises. Ce peuple est comme qui dirait expert, dans le domaine de la mémoire matérielle. On raconte même qu'un alchimiste de chez eux aurait trouvé le secret de la jeunesse éternelle, en transformant régulièrement son corps en un corps plus jeune. Soyez-en assuré : ce sont des foutaises. Seul Nicolas Flamel a trouvé le secret de la vie éternelle, et ce vieux fou emportera le secret jusqu'en Enfer, s'il n'est pas déjà mort. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, sa femme a essayé de m'exorciser. _M'exorciser_ ! Quelle idée saugrenue. Je suis mort, pas possédé !

– Johann, ça fait quoi, d'être mort ? questionna Irene-la-curieuse.

– C'est le pied, ma petite pie bavarde. Je suis immortel, je n'ai plus besoin ni de manger, ni de respirer. Je peux traverser la matière, et terroriser les chats. Et je suis quasiment insensible à la magie. Un sortilège de mort se contentera de m'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée pour quelques heures. Certes, il y a un… léger désavantage. Tout d'abord, je suis coincé ici. Seule une cloche des esprits peut me permettre de quitter cet endroit.

– Une quoi ?

– Une cloche des esprits. Certains lieux magiques possèdent une cloche en argent qui, si elle est sonnée le jour de la Toussaint, jour où les frontières entre notre monde et le vôtre sont les plus fines, permet d'ouvrir une voie qui nous permet de temporairement rejoindre le lieu qu'elles occupent. L'année dernière, par exemple, je suis allé fêter l'anniversaire de _Sir_ Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington au sein même de l'École de Poudlard. Ce maudit château écossais est bourré de courants d'air, mais il faut avouer que c'est un paradis pour les fantômes !

– Et… comment t'as fait, pour déplacer le tableau ? T'as même pas de baguette.

– Eh bien, horripilante curieuse insatiable, l'avantage en tant qu'esprit d'être lié à un lieu magique, c'est qu'on peut directement en puiser l'énergie. Le château devient le sorcier, et moi la baguette. Simple et efficace.

Andreas sourit. Avec tout ça, il serait au point pour le cours d'Étude des Esprits !

– Et comment t'es mort ?

Cette fois-ci, la question venait d'une autre fille. Une minuscule brune, qui, à quelques centimètres près, aurait pu passer pour une gobeline.

– Empoisonné, au cyanure. Quel manque de subtilité !

– Dit-il alors qu'il empoisonnait les gens à l'arsenic, chuchota Andreas à l'adresse de Jonah.

– Ça explique au moins d'où le bulgare tenait ça, répliqua le colosse.

– En effet.

Les deux garçon se regardèrent… et partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse tant ? s'intéressa Faust.

– Le cyanure, monsieur, répondit Andreas d'une voix calme et posée.

À côté de lui, Jonah _pleurait_. Il suffit d'un simple coup d'œil vers son camarade affalé sur la table pour qu'Andreas craque, et que son fou-rire reprenne de plus belle. Le prof se méprit sur l'origine de l'hilarité, et ricana à son tour.

– Je partage votre point de vue ! C'est tellement risible. Du _cyanure_ … quel blague.

La tête fortement concernée du fantôme provoqua une nouvelle vague de rire aux deux compères. Décidément, il n'y avait bien qu'avec un fantôme qu'on pouvait autant rire de la mort !

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Les élèves de Mighty Adler rentrant le premier dimanche de septembre, et leur emploi du temps étant réparti sur deux semaines, le groupe d'Andreas avait déjà eu tous ses cours. Grade 1, groupe 1. Un simple découpage alphabétique. Cela n'avait aucun sens, pour Andreas. Mais il n'était pas là pour débattre. Il était là pour apprendre, et surtout comprendre. Et là… il ne comprenait pas.

– _Herr_ Conis ! C'est quoi, ça, un strangulot !?

Béni soit ce crétin de Niels Durhart ! Non pas qu'Andreas ne connaisse point l'étrange bête aquatique, mais, connaissant son camarade, ses yeux de merlan frit de dégonfleraient pas avant que le prof n'ait expliqué la moitié du Monde Magique. Avec un peu de chance, Andreas aurait la réponse à sa question avant la fin du cours, sans même avoir à la poser.

Et le prof continuait, continuait… décidément, le vieil Alistair était indécourageable. Et devant l'air ahuri de l'idiot de service, il se lançait dans une énième explication d'explication, lorsqu'Andreas capta enfin la réponse qu'il attendait. Ainsi, les kelpy étaient bien des démons, mais des démons métamorphes appréciant la forme du cheval aquatique. Ce qui expliquait les illustrations. Difficile de demander au professeur d'Étude des Ombres : "pourquoi disent-ils que c'est un démon, mais montrent toujours un cheval mouillé sur les illustrations ?" sans passer pour un crétin ! Et Andreas abhorrait de passer pour un crétin. Il avait beau être le fils cadet du fils cadet du fils cadet de la branche principale de la famille, il restait un Castle, un prince, supérieur à ses semblables… Sérieusement, qui croyait à ces conneries !?

Jonah Burton était le fils d'un moldu et d'une née-moldue. Niels Durhart était un sang-pur Autrichien. Jonah ressemblait à un golem d'argile mal dégrossi, sur la tête duquel on avait collé une touffe noire et deux cailloux noirs en guise d'yeux. Nils avait les traits fins de l'artistocratie, avec les cheveux blonds pâles et les yeux gris au regard froid et hautain qu'Andreas retrouvait chez certains de ses cousins. Et pourtant… Jonah était déjà considéré comme un des meilleurs élèves de la classe, et Niels comme le crétin de service. Et ne se voyant briguer aucun de ces deux postes, Andreas se posa comme le garde du corps de son ami.

La situation pouvait prêter à sourire, à voir le gabarit des deux individus. Mais Jonah était d'une gentillesse désarmante, et ne savait pas se défendre des insultes. Un jour, Andreas l'avait retrouvé dans une cage d'escalier abandonnée (elles étaient légions dans le château !), pleurant comme tout enfant de onze ans un peu fragile le ferait si une bande d'élèves plus âgés s'amusaient à le persécuter gratuitement et impunément. Alors Andreas était allé voir ladite bande, quatre garçons de grade 3 ayant à peine un cerveau entier pour tous. Et il les avait tous envoyés à l'infirmerie, couverts d'étranges brûlures violacées, dont les cloques contenait un acide rendant toute tentative de perçage vouée à l'aggravation des blessures. C'était là le lourd patrimoine des princes. Alors que les enfants de son âge n'auraient pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école avant leur majorité, Andreas pratiquait déjà la magie depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, et maîtrisais surtout tout un panel de sorts noirs, destinés à punir les serviteurs récalcitrants. On leur apprenait à être des monstres bouffis de suffisance et de morgue dès leur plus tendre enfance.

Andreas avait honte. Lothar prenait ça à la rigolade, se fendant de commentaires douteux sur la nécessité de régner sur le monde à coup de cravaches. Kirsten… est-ce que Kirsten y pensait ? Elle était sûrement trop occupée à manipuler son entourage pour se poser des questions existentielles. Quant à Hieronymos, hé bien disons qu'il fallait toujours un essai réussi, pour que la race des connards suffisants soit perpétuée.

– À quoi tu penses ? s'enquit Jonah.

– À ma famille de tarés, soupira Andreas. Au fait que le simple fait de ne pas être puni peu importe ce que je fais m'exaspère.

– Tu exagères !

– À peine… Il faudrait que je lance un sortilège de mort à un prof pour qu'ils daignent me tapoter sur les doigts. J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister.

– Ça n'a pas l'air si horrible, à t'entendre !

– On parie ?

Andreas sortit sa baguette, et visa Niels.

– _Anteoculatia_ ! lança-t-il.

Une lueur rougeâtre traversa la salle, allant percuter l'arrière de la tête de Niels, où des bois de caribou de mirent à pousser. Le professeur Conis jeta un regard surpris aux bois, puis à Andreas, qui avait toujours sa baguette à la main. Il soupira, en sortant sa baguette.

– _Finite_.

Et il reprit son cours comme si de rien était.

– T'as raison, c'est effrayant, souffla Jonah. Il a rien dit du tout !

– C'est déprimant. Je ne suis que l'ombre d'une ombre. Et même le prof d'Étude des Ombres ne me calcule pas. C'est dire à quel point la déchéance est grande !

– Pauvre de toi. Tu veux qu'on aille en ville ? Il y a une confiserie géante, à Fribourg-en-Brisgau !

– Comment ça, maintenant ?

– Ben, si c'est vrai que tu fais tout ce que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me couvrir.

– Tu serais en train d'essayer de me corrompre ?

– De profiter de la situation, corrigea Jonah en souriant avec provocation.

– Deal ! Hé, Alistair !

– Je t'écoute Andreas, s'interrompit le professeur, souriant.

– Jonah et moi partons pour l'après-midi. Je tiens particulièrement à ce qu'il ne soit pas blâmé. J'en prends toute la responsabilité.

– Hum… soit.

– Parfait !

Et les deux garçons disparurent.

Ils reparurent dans une petite ruelle brumeuse de ce qui devait être une grande ville. Jonah tomba à genoux, et ne put se retenir de vomir.

– C'est quoi ce bordel !? hurla-t-il.

– On a transplané, expliqua Andreas d'une voix posée. À dix minutes de marche du district sorcier, au maximum. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on allait prendre le funiculaire ! Et après, quoi, le bus moldu ?

– Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu peux transplaner ? Avec un passager ?

– Pour faire court : chez moi, rien que l'aile des serviteurs fait la taille de Mighty Adler. Donc quand tu as accès à des cours de magie très avancées, et que l'autorité de ta famille surpasse celle du ministère… tu comprends très vite tes priorités, notamment la nécessité de trouver un moyen de déplacement plus rapide. Je sais transplaner depuis que j'ai neuf ans et demi. Je connais des dizaines de façon de torturer voire de tuer un homme. Même le vieux Conis ne pourrait pas briser mes barrières occlumantiques. Et je suis totalement incapable de faire léviter une damnée plume, sans parler du gouffre phénoménal dans mes connaissances de l'alchimie et des potions. À chacun ses priorités. Celle de mes parents était de faire de moi une machine de guerre. On dirait qu'ils ont échoué, du moins pour le côté belligérant de la chose.

– … Ce n'était pas court, constata Jonah, moqueur.

– La ferme et suis-moi.

Comme l'avait prédit Andreas, ils mirent moins de dix minutes à atteindre une ruelle en cul-de-sac, dont le fond dissimulait une porte désillusionnée menant au district sorcier. Le district était un ancien village exclusivement sorcier, qui avait été au fil des années avalé par la croissance de la grande ville. Il avait alors fallu compter avec les moldus, et leur insatiable soif de domination de la nature. Pas étonnant que les druides les haïssaient tant.

Et comme l'avait prédit Jonah, le district abritait un immense bâtiment rose bonbon, qui était à la fois une confiserie et une chocolaterie artisanale, proposant des sucreries uniques au monde.

– Alors ? s'enquit Jonah.

– C'est merveilleux, acquiesça Andreas, des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Super. Tu viens, pour la visite guidée ? il y a une dégustation gratuite, à la fin ! Et puis… on peut toujours piquer un peu de chocolat dans la rivière…

C'est à cette occasion que Jonah put montrer ses talents. D'un sort, il faisait léviter une grosse boule de chocolat liquide, qu'il faisait ensuite tourner à vive allure. Le chocolat, ainsi refroidit, devenait dur à l'extérieur, mais encore fondant et mousseux au cœur.

– Mon père est chocolatier, expliqua l'Anglais. Un chocolatier moldu, certes, mais doué de ses mains. Mais c'est ma mère qui m'a montré ce tour. D'ailleurs, mon père s'est mis à vendre ces bulles, et ça lui a valu un joli regain de succès, qui a notamment permis de payer mon voyage ici.

– Ton voyage ?

– En avion. Je suis venu en avion, tout seul.

– Oh. Ah.

– C'était sympa, les hôtesses étaient à mes petits soins. Faut dire aussi que ma mère a insisté pour que je voyage en première classe. C'était la condition _sine qua non_ pour que je monte dans "une de ces saloperies de boites de ferraille volantes qui ne comportent même pas le moindre enchantement anti-chute".

– Mais… ta mère n'est pas née-moldue ? s'étonna Andreas.

Jonah haussa les épaules.

– Faut croire que Mighty Adler pourrit l'esprit de tous.

– Hé, c'est moi, le cynique désabusé de la bande !

– J'crois pas, non !

– Tsss…

Après ces péripéties, les deux garçons rentrèrent au château. Malheureusement, s'il était possible d'en sortir, il était en revanche impossible de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement en transplanant, celui-ci étant incartable. Ils durent alors transplaner au poste de funiculaire, ce qui permit à l'estomac de Jonah de se remettre lors du long trajet dans la cabine suspendue.

En arrivant au château, nulle surprise pour Andreas. Un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas fut surpris de les voir débarquer par la grande porte, et la simple mention de son nom permit à Andreas d'effacer toute suspicion sur le visage de l'enseignant, remplacée par une déférence nonchalante, quoique nerveuse. _Écœurant_.

Le lendemain, ils revoyaient enfin Hermina Salerst, la prof de Sortilèges. Ah, la belle Hermina ! Elle faisait baver les garçons, rendait nerveuses les filles… et ce peu importait leur âge. Elle avait quelque chose… d'inhumain.

– Tu crois que c'est une vélane ? demanda soudain Niels, à la table d'à côté.

– T'as déjà vu une vélane rousse, triple-buse hydrocéphale ? s'agaça Andreas.

– J'ai jamais vu de vélane, répliqua le garçon.

– Beh c'est simple, expliqua Jonah. Une vélane, c'est blond. Elle, elle est rousse. Fin du calcul, c'est pas une vélane, bonjour chez vous.

– Elle s'est peut-être teinte en rousse ?

– Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Demande-lui ! ricana le petit Castle.

– Iiiihh, non ! couina Niels, horrifié par l'idée.

– Alors la ferme, et laisse nous faire semblant d'écouter.

La prof était en train de leur expliquer l'utilisation du sort _Lumos_. Andreas regardait la prof d'un air agacé, en faisant clignoter sa baguette aussi vite que sa langue lui permettait de répéter _Lumos_ ! _Nox_! _Lumos_ ! _Nox_ ! etc… Heureusement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas les sorts informulés, sinon il se serait sincèrement demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Même si, en l'occurrence, cette question restait en suspens.

Du haut de ses onze ans et demi, Andreas était déjà comme mort à l'intérieur, rongé par des ambitions qui n'avaient jamais été les siennes. Cadet du cadet du cadet, il aurait pu devenir, qui sait, druide ou secrétaire. Ses parents, eux, avaient voulu faire de lui une arme. Mais là, en regardant son nouvel ami, qui souriait en réalisant un petit dragon en origami, Andreas se prit à rêver d'un autre avenir pour lui. Un avenir plein d'entraves au règlement couvertes par son maudit nom de riche, de sorties clandestines à but chocolatesque, et de tentatives ratées de transformer un caillou en soupe à l'oignon à l'aide d'un rituel alchimique de transition cyclique. Pas une vie de château. Pas la vie d'un Castle. La vie rêvée d'Andreas Castle-Niafasen, le petit prince ironico-dépressif, et de son ami Jonah Burton, l'homme-golem alchimiste Anglais.

.

* * *

*Ne jamais perdre espoir, toujours rechercher le meilleur. Ce qui ne tue pas vous rend plus fort.

* * *

.

Voilà pour cette fois ! Pour le prochain, rien d'inédit, puisqu'on file au pays de Cromwell. Poudlard, me voilà !


	3. Angleterre

Je suis reviendu ! Cette fois-ci, rien d'exotique, vu que cet OS portera sur notre chère École de Poudlard ! Par contre, comme tout ce recueil, la rentrée racontée est celle de 2015. James, Demy, le Quatuor, etc… sont rentrés en 2016. Et nos Rôdeurs sont les chefs de file de la Promo 2017 (*hum* Wikia *hum*). Ah, et si je ne m'abuse, Skyler Bailey-Mason fait partie de la promo 2018. Du coup, il ne reste plus grand-monde qu'on pourrait connaître. À part bien sûr quelques persos canons, dont le Poufsouffle préféré de tout fan de la next gen ! (c'est indiscutable, tout le monde l'aime).

Chère **Ywëna** … quelle analyse parfaite ! Mais… si seulement ça se limitait à l'école ! C'est tout le pays qui est comme ça ! Les Niafasen ont pour eux l'argent (ils sont la troisième plus riche famille du pays, tout de même) et le poste de Ministre de la Magie, mais les trois familles Anciennes, et principalement les Castle, sont si riches, si puissants, si anciens… que la Constitution Allemande prévoit des failles dans la loi spécialement pour eux : on peut même carrément dire que c'est _eux_ , la loi là-bas. Et dans les trois familles tu sais il y a qui d'autre ? Les Grindelwald ! Pas étonnant que ce cher Gellert a pété un fusible, il a été élevé dans l'idée qu'il était le Roi du Monde, et s'est rendu compte un jour que son monde se limitait aux frontières allemandes (et là, on comprend d'où sort le délire de _Lebensraum_ )…

Toute ressemblance avec des personnages de Ludo Mentis Aciem est purement fortuite, et n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'en lis un à deux chapitres par jour depuis des jours. Enfin, volontairement, je veux dire. Parce que involontairement, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et l'eau de roche, parait que c'est clair, même si cette expression n'a aucun sens. Bref, bonnes Poudlarderies !

.

* * *

.

 **3) Angleterre : École de Poudlard**

Ophélia était en retard. Bien sûr, il était inutile de le préciser : le retard était inscrit dans le patrimoine génétique des Haley, sur le même gène que l'air hautain et l'humour sarcastique. Car sang-mêlée ou non, la petite Ophélia avait tout hérité de son père, Britannicus Haley.

C'était un énième sang-pur hautain, qui avait étudié à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. De trois ans le cadet de Harry Potter, il avait fréquenté le cercle des enfants de Mangemorts, plus en tant qu'admirateur qu'en tant que membre. Il était d'ailleurs sorti presque deux ans avec Hestia Carrow. Elle et sa sœur jumelle Flora niait ardemment tout lien avec ces deux tarés d'Amycus et Alecto. D'ailleurs, Leur nom de famille commun n'avait pas empêché de punir à maintes reprises les deux jeunes filles lors de l'Année des Ténèbres. Le problème avec les petites princesses, c'est que même le roi a du mal à les soumettre, et Flora et Hestia étaient carrément indomptables.

Et finalement, la guerre finie, les mentalités transformées, Britannicus avait évolué. Alors qu'il était en sixième année, un groupe d'élèves plus âgés, dont le tristement célèbre Draco Malefoy, avaient formé une sorte de club inter-maison, faisant ﬁ des convenances au nom de l'amitié. Lui n'en avait jamais fait partie, mais il avait toujours admiré ses leaders. Lorsqu'il quitta Poudlard, un membre de ce fameux club, un petit Serdaigle né-moldu, avait été le premier élève de l'histoire de Poudlard à être autorisé à sauter une classe. Forcément, après ça, difficile de les traiter comme des bêtes stupides.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il était _encore_ en retard pour la fac, Britannicus avait percuté une jeune femme de son âge, juste devant l'entrée du _Feu de Bois_ , et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Et lorsque Britannicus eu la révélation indéniable que Lauren Mill était moldue, il fit quelque chose de fou. Il jeta aux orties ses préjugés, et l'invita à boire un café. Et quelques années plus tard… Ophélia. Une petite tête blonde aussi fière et incisive que son père, avec le même problème chronique de ponctualité. De sa mère, elle n'avait hérité que de ses yeux noisette, et de sa fossette à la joue quand elle riait.

Mais il y avait surtout de ce foutu problème de ponctualité. Merde, elle était en retard ! Le jour de la rentrée ! Oh misère, que se passerait-il si elle manquait le Poudlard Express ?

– Ta valise, andouille sur pattes ! la héla son père alors qu'elle se jetait dans le train.

– Donne, vite !

Son père se dépêcha de glisser l'énorme valise par la petite porte, avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Il était moins une ! Il jeta un regard navré vers sa fille, qui lui tira la langue avant de lui faire signe. Le train démarra, et Ophélia se hâta de trouver un compartiment pas trop bondé.

– Aaaaandouille sur pattes ! caqueta une voix au sommet de sa valise.

Ophélia se tourna, et toisa son perroquet bleu, qui se balançait dans sa cage harnachée à la valise.

– La ferme, crétin, ou je t'assomme pour le reste du trajet.

– Laaaaa violence ne résout rieeeeen !

– On parie ? menaça la jeune fille en levant le poing.

Prudent, l'oiseau choisit de se taire. Sa maîtresse finit par trouver un compartiment à peu près libre, où discutaient deux garçons qui devaient eux aussi rentrer en première année.

– Salut, je peux ?

– Bien sûr, invita un des garçons. Salut, moi c'est Anton Bryce. Et toi ?

– Ophélia Haley.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à l'autre garçon. Il ajusta ses lunettes, et se présenta.

– Carl Rowle. Hum, Haley, je connais ce nom…

– Mon père est membre du Magenmagot, c'est peut-être ça !

– Ah oui, Britannicus Haley. Un ancien Serpentard, c'est ça ?

– Oui, comment tu le sais ?

– Toute ma famille va à Serpentard, depuis des générations. Alors forcément, je me renseigne sur ma future maison. Tu comptes y aller ?

– Qui sait. Et toi, Anton, tu espères aller où ?

– Je ne sais pas, je suis… né-moldu. Carl m'expliquais justement le principe des Maisons. C'est vrai que Serpentard, ça a l'air chouette !

Ophélia sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle qui avait failli prendre Rowle pour un raciste ! Finalement, elle avait choisi le bon compartiment. Les deux garçons s'émerveillèrent devant Peeping Tom, l'Ara hyacinthe qu'Ophélia avait hérité de son père. Les pauvres enfants étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre à quel point le nom de cet oiseau était douteux…

En cours de trajet ils furent rejoints par une boule de cheveux roux, qui se jeta sur un siège sans demander son reste. Il s'avéra que l'opulente toison de feu cachait une fille de leur âge, au visage couvert de taches de rousseur et aux yeux bleus.

– J'en peux plus de ma famille de dingues, fallait que je prenne un peu le large. 'chantée, moi c'est Molly Weasley.

– Weasley ? Comme les héros de guerre ?

– Il paraît, oui. Mon père ne s'étend pas trop sur le sujet… Et vous ?

– Ophélia Haley.

– Carl Rowle.

– Anton Bryce.

Et le quatuor discuta tout le reste du voyage, jusqu'à Poudlard. Ophélia et Carl furent choqués en voyant le colossal Hagrid pour la première fois. Molly, elle, le connaissait bien, et comme tout né-moldu pas assez important pour que la directrice ne se déplace, Anton avait reçu sa visite.

– Par ici, les premières années ! Oh, Bonjour Molly !

– Salut Hagrid !

– Comment vont tes parents ?

– Comme des bons clichés de fonctionnaires ! Papa est toujours aussi stressé, et Maman passe ses journées à chercher notre prochaine destination de vacances.

– Ah ah ah ! rit le géant de sa grosse voix grave. Vous ne retournez pas en Roumanie, cette année ?

– Non, Papa s'est encore disputé avec Oncle Charlie… une histoire de fond de chaudron, j'ai pas tout compris.

– Oh je vois. Mince, par Dumbledore, je vais vous mettre en retard ! Vite, embarquez !

La petite bande monta dans une barque, où attendaient déjà deux filles. L'une était aussi blonde qu'Ophélia, et portait des lunettes de soleil malgré la nuit, qui cachaient la moitié de son visage. L'autre était une fille noire, dont les cheveux étaient tressés. C'est elle qui leva la tête la première, et sourit aux nouveaux arrivants, qui montaient tant bien que mal dans la barque instable.

– Ah, salut ! Enfin des gens vivants !

– Salut ! ricana Ophélia. Pourquoi, elle n'est pas vivante ?

– Elle ? demanda la jeune fille en désignant la blonde, qui ne réagissait pas. Aucune idée ! Morte, endormie, sourde, parle pas la langue ? En tout cas, elle ne réagit plus depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

Le fait qu'on parle d'elle sembla tout de même faire réagir la jeune fille, qui redressa vaguement la tête, fit un signe de la main, et retourna à sa position initiale.

– Oh par les couilles de Salazar, tu as réussi à la faire réagir ! s'extasia ironiquement la jeune fille.

Carl grimaça en entendant le juron.

– Au fait, moi c'est Belyss Kara.

– Kara !? sursauta soudain Molly. Comme le chanteur Karim Kara ?

– Yep, c'est mon paternel ! T'es fan ?

– J'adore ! s'extasia Molly ! Ma mère et moi sommes allées le voir en concert à Newcastle le mois dernier ! C'était géant !

– Ah, j'y étais, c'est vrai qu'il a été bon !

.

* * *

.

Et pendant que la barque naviguait sur le sombre lac, la bande, la fille muette exceptée, échangèrent pleins d'anecdotes sur leurs familles respectives. Seul Bryce était né-moldu, mais n'était pas en reste d'anecdotes croustillante, ses parents travaillant pour un service après-vente qui accueillait régulièrement de sacrés énergumènes. Alors qu'il achevait de raconter l'histoire d'une femme qui était venu se plaindre qu'elle s'était brûlée les cheveux avec son lisseur, qui s'avérait être un fer à souder, la barque atteignit l'autre rive. Les premières années furent regroupés dans le hall, où la directrice-adjointe Laughlin leur expliqua rapidement les choses, avant la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle, où quatre tables bondées étaient bondés d'élèves regroupés par couleur. Ophélia chuchota rapidement à l'attention de Bryce.

– Vert : Serpentard, les malins. Bleu : Serdaigle, les intellos. Jaune : Poufsouffle, les bisounours. Rouge : Gryffondor, les courageux.

– Les bisounours ? se moqua le né-moldu. Comme le dessin animé ?

– Pire. D'après mon père, c'est le repaire maléfique des bonshommes guimauves dont aucune autre maison ne veut. Je crois qu'il exagère un peu, mais ça ne donne pas envie.

– C'est sûr que dit comme ça…

Et enfin la cérémonie commença. La directrice appelait dans l'ordre alphabétique des noms qu'Ophélia reconnaissaient parfois. Anton, comme elle l'avait deviné, atterrit à Poufsouffle. Pauvre de lui. Ensuite, après pas mal de nom, ce fut son tour.

– Hayley, Ophélia !

Ophélia s'avança vers le choixpeau, pas le moins du monde intimidée par le regard de ses aînés. Elle se hissa sur le siège, et le petit professeur (Flitwick, se souvint-elle) posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

– Salut vieux ! Balance-moi à Serpy, et on en parle plus ! lâcha Ophélia sur un ton badin.

– _Intéressant_! commenta le Choixpeau. _Tant d'assurance, tant de volonté, tu as là les graines de la parfaite petite Serpentard !_

– Quand je te le dis, bout de tissu bouffé des mites !

– _Cependant, je remarque autre chose chez toi…_

– Si tu me dis le courage d'un Gryffondor, je fais un barbeuc de chapeau !

– _Humph, on dirait que vous vous êtes passé le mot ! Non, rien de cela. Pas de soif de justice. Pas de soif de savoir. Pas de soif de pouvoir. Juste cette assurance inébranlable, saupoudré d'un soupçon d'insubordination propre à ceux qui ne veulent pas entrer dans un moule._

– Oh par les poils de cul de Merlin !

– _Il me semble que la Maison idéale pour toi soit…_

– Non ! Non, ta gueule !

– POUFSOUFFLE !

– Putain non !

Sans s'en rendre compte, Ophélia avait lâché cette dernière phrase à voix haute. Devant le regard choqué du professeur de poche, elle plaqua les mains contre sa bouche. Heureusement, il fut le seul à l'entendre sous le vacarme des applaudissements. Elle rejoignit donc la table des Blaireaux à côté de Bryce, jetant un regard désolé à sa belle cravate grise devenue jaune et noire. Quel gâchis, le vert et argenté lui aurait si bien sied au teint.

Ophélia écouta pourtant patiemment le reste de la répartition. Belyss Kara finit à Gryffondor. La jeune muette à lunettes de la barque, qui s'appelait Sandra Paddling, fut envoyée elle aussi à Poufsouffle, et alla s'asseoir sans un mot à côté d'Ophélia. Carl Rowle fut envoyé, sans surprise, à Serpentard. Et Molly Weasley finit à Gryffondor.

La directrice fit son discours, qu'Ophélia, déprimée, n'écouta pas. Puis les plats apparurent, et tout le monde mangea à sa faim. Malgré les tentatives de Bryce et Ophélia, Sandra ne décrocha pas un mot du repas, pas plus qu'elle ne retira ses lunettes. Puis à la fin du repas, les élèves quittèrent la salle par maison. Un garçon aux cheveux bleus et une fille aux cheveux noirs frisés restèrent pour encadrer les premières années de Poufsouffle. Le garçon se présenta.

– Bonjour à tous, je suis Edward Lupin, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Teddy.

– Et moi, c'est Irina Martins, ajouta la fille.

– Nous sommes préfets de Poufsouffle. C'est à nous que vous aurez affaire pour la majorité des questions concernant votre maison d'accueil. Et en plus de cela, je suis préfet-en-chef, ce qui fait de moi l'autorité suprême de l'école. Non, je plaisante ! Mais si vous avez un souci avec un élève, même d'une autre maison, venez me voir. Allez, suivez-nous, la salle commune est au sous-sol.

Ophélia grogna. Évidemment. Un terrier de blaireau. Elle suivit cependant le groupe sans faire d'histoire. Jusqu'à l'ouverture de la salle commune.

– Faut taper sur des putains de tonneaux pourris ? explosa-t-elle, attirant les regards choqués de ses camarades et des préfets. Un Blaireau ! Jaune et Noir ! Une salle commune sous terre ! Les élèves refusés dans les autres maisons ! Et maintenant cette débilité ? Mais Poufsouffle ne récupère que les merdes dont personne ne veut ou quoi !?

Elle était écarlate. Personne n'avait réagi. Et puis, contre toute attente, Teddy sourit, et répondit calmement.

– Il me semble que l'issue de la répartition ne te satisfait pas amplement. Je t'invite à rester dans la salle commune, pendant que nous montrons les dortoirs à tes camarades. Je viendrai discuter avec toi calmement ensuite. Ça te va ?

Ophélia croisa les bras avec agacement, et toisa le Préfet avec toute la morgue d'une Serpentard bafouée.

– Je prends ça pour un oui ! Allez, en route, mauvaise troupe !

La salle commune des Poufsouffle ressemblait effectivement à un terrier, creusé en trois dômes nivelés en escaliers. Comme la salle se trouvait sous terre, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais un décor de nature extrêmement réaliste peint sur les murs, et des dizaines de plantes en pots, ou en terre le long des murs, donnaient encore plus de vie à l'ensemble. Une énorme lampe ronde au plafond irradiait d'une lueur bizarrement proche de celle de l'astre nocturne, donnant à la salle un aspect de paysage irradié par la pleine lune. Les préfets séparèrent les garçons et les filles, les premiers entrant par une porte à droite du second niveau, et les secondes par celle à gauche. Ophélia attendit, boudeuse, dans un des poufs de couleur qui bordaient un feu brûlant dans un trou creusé au centre du premier niveau. Des poufs, à Poufsouffle ! Ils ne doutaient de rien, ces crétins ! Teddy ne tarda pas à ressortir du dortoir des garçons, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ophélia. La jeune fille eut un moment d'hésitation, persuadé que les cheveux du garçon étaient plus sombres que quelques instants auparavant.

– Je sais que les sorciers issus des autres maisons sont bourrés de préjugés sur notre maison. Je sais que ton père était à Serpentard, la maison la plus virulente des trois.

– Laisse mon père en dehors de ça, râla la jeune fille.

– Tsst ! la fit taire Teddy. Que sais-tu des blaireaux ?

– Hein ? fit Ophélia, prise au dépourvu. Euh… c'est des bestioles moches qui vivent sous terre ?

– Certes. Mais c'est aussi des impitoyables tueurs, totalement immunisés au venin des vipères qui leur servent de nourriture, et qui se battent jusqu'à la mort. Je veux que tu comprennes un truc, hum…

– Ophélia.

– Je veux que tu comprennes un truc, Ophélia. Les Poufsouffle, comme les blaireaux, ne sont pas lâches. Nous ne sommes pas des rebuts dont les autres maisons ne voulaient pas.

– C'est pourtant ce que le Choixpeau m'a laissé entendre… souligna Ophélia.

– Il t'a dit que tu n'es ni motivée par le savoir, ni par l'héroïsme, ni par le pouvoir ? suggéra Teddy.

– C'est l'idée, oui.

– Et tu en as conclu que tu étais donc indigne des maisons qui les prônaient individuellement ?

– En effet.

– Et à aucun moment tu ne t'ai dit… que c'était justement parce que ces trois points était équivalents chez toi que de choisir une maison qui en favorise un seul serait un déséquilibre pour toi ?

– Ah ça, c'est facile de dire ça, hein !

– Ton père, il siège bien au Magenmagot ?

– Oui…

– Tu connais peut-être Susan Bones, qui siège avec lui ?

– Oui ! Je la connais, elle est géniale ! Même ma mère moldue la connaît, c'est une grande féministe reconnue dans les deux mondes.

Puis Ophélia se rappela qu'elle était censée bouder, et tenta donc de se recomposer une mine sombre, ce qui était franchement raté.

– Dirais-tu que Susan est lâche ?

– Quoi !? Non !

– Dirais-tu qu'elle manque d'ambition ?

– Non !

– Dirais-tu qu'elle est un rebut ?

– Non !

– Dirais-tu qu'elle ferait une bonne Poufsouffle ?

– Euh… non ?

– Et pourtant, si ! Elle était bien à Poufsouffle ! Et… Tu connais sûrement Hannah Abbot, la patronne du Chaudron Baveur ?

– Oui.

– Dirais-tu qu'elle manque de caractère ?

– Oh ça non ! Attends… ex-Poufsouffle, je parie.

– Hé hé ! Tu vois, tu commences à comprendre. Si tu veux, on pourra rediscuter demain, il est temps que tu ailles te coucher.

– D'accord…

– Ah, et une dernière chose, que ce soit bien clair entre nous.

Le jeune Préfet-en-Chef avait tout d'un coup adopté un ton plus froid, et Ophélia planta son regard dans le sien. Là ! Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Sous ses yeux, les cheveux et les yeux de l'adolescent avaient viré au rouge sombre. Il reprit d'un ton menaçant.

– Ma mère était une Poufsouffle. Elle est morte à moins de cinquante mètres d'ici, alors qu'elle combattait Voldemort et ses sbires. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de dire que tous les Poufsouffle sont des rebuts lâches devant moi… veille bien à ce qu'il y ait un maximum de témoins, et prie pour qu'ils interviennent à temps. Vu ?

– V…v…vu, bégaya Ophélia de peur.

Puis Teddy recula, et il reprit un air affable, ses cheveux virant au bleu.

– Allez, file te coucher ! De mémoire, ta chambre doit être la dernière sur la gauche.

Ophélia ne demanda pas son reste. Elle fila dans le couloir, et entra dans la chambre indiquée "Première Année, chambre 2". Elle entra doucement. La pièce, creusée en demi-cercle, comportait cinq lits dont un bon quart était engoncé dans le mur. De part et d'autre de chaque lit se trouvaient de nombreuses étagères. Au pied des lits, leurs valises. L'une des filles avait dû accrocher la cage de Peeping Tom au porte-manteau près de la porte, et celui-ci se balançait dans sa cage en rognant la chaîne de son perchoir.

– V'lààààà l"histériiiiique ! piailla l'oiseau bleu.

– J'adore ton oiseau, ironisa une des quatre filles, en tailleur sur son lit. Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas Poufsouffle ? On est pas assez bien pour mademoiselle ?

– Laisse-là tranquille, Rionach, soupira une petite brune en pyjama azur.

– Quelque chose à dire, Millie ?

– Ouais, Millie a raison, _Rionach_ , asséna Ophélia qui reprit rapidement ses aises. C'est pas très Poufsouffle-attitude, cet accueil !

– Et ta réaction, alors ?

– Fallait que ça sorte avant que j'entre officiellement dans le terrier du blaireau. Maintenant, je suis toute "miel et guimauve".

– Arrêtes, tu me donnes faim, intervint la troisième fille, qui se débattait actuellement avec l'emballage d'une chocogrenouille.

– Le chocolat au lit, c'est pas une bonne idée, glissa la prénommée Rionach. Ça tache, et ça empêche de dormir.

Abandonnant le déballage récalcitrant de la friandise, la brune élancée à queue de cheval adressa un sourire à Ophélia, et lui tendit une main qu'Ophélia serra.

– Salut, moi c'est Lullaby Travers. La râleuse, là-bas, c'est Rionach McLaggen. Et là, la gentille Millie Davros.

– Et qui…

En se tournant vers le dernier lit, Ophélia constata que sa dernière camarade de chambre n'était autre que Sandra Paddling, la petite mutine à lunettes, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas quittées, mais qui ne semblaient pas la déranger pour lire. Elle ne leva même pas la tête.

– Enchantée, finit par répondre Ophélia. Moi, c'est…

– Ophélia Hayley, la coupa Rionach. C'est marqué sur ta valise. Bon, maintenant qu'on est tous amies pour la vie, et tout et tout… on pourrait éteindre et dormir ?

– Pas de souci, répliqua Ophélia, sans ciller.

Elle se dépêcha de préparer ses affaires pour se coucher, et une fois changée en vitesse (Ophélia n'avait pas la moindre pudeur, ce qui lui rendait la vie extrêmement facile), elle se coucha. Le temps que Rionach, la plus proche de l'entrée, aille éteindre la lumière, Sandra replia son livre, le glissa sur sa table de nuit, et replia ses lunettes noires qu'elle posa sur son livre. Elle se coucha le visage en direction d'Ophélia, qui put enfin voir son visage au complet, et surtout ses grands yeux, dont les iris étaient… magenta, et luisantes. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ophélia, juste avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, Ophélia assista à son premier cours. La salle de cours du professeur Laughlin était bizarrement agencée, les tables étant regroupées par trois, et non par deux. Ophélia se retrouva entre Anton, qu'elle avait rapidement choisi comme binôme, et Sandra, qui semblait l'avoir pris en affection. Difficile à déterminer, puisque celle-ci n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

Le professeur Laughlin entra dans la salle deux minutes après, et alla s'installer à son bureau. Elle parcourut rapidement la classe du regard, et sourit. Une promotion pas trop fournie, et un cours commun Poufsouffle / Gryffondor, ce qui signifiait que l'autre cours des premières années serait composé de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. C'était là le découpage idéal pour limiter les conflits.

– Bonjour à tous, salua le professeur Laughlin. J'ai pour rôle de vous initier au noble art qu'est la métamorphose. C'est une matière très difficile, et qui demande une grande concentration. Aussi, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire, ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous exclure de mon cours. Définitivement. Compris ? Bien, commençons, alors.

La prof, qui avait une mèche de cheveux cachant la moitié de son visage, et une poitrine à faire loucher n'importe qui, se mit à déambuler dans la salle, sous le regard expectatif des étudiants.

– Comme chaque année, je vais partir du principe que, tous autant que vous êtes, vous êtes d'épouvantables maladroits, dans le meilleur des cas. Aussi, avec l'accord de la directrice, j'ai décidé cette année de commencer le programme différemment.

Elle fit un geste de la baguette, et un mot s'inscrit sur le tableau noir derrière elle : "Réparifagex".

– Par miracle, l'un d'entre vous connaîtrait-il ce sort ? Weasley, j'écoute !

– C'est un sort permettant d'annuler une métamorphose ratée, répondit Molly.

– En effet. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Le sortilège de Rectification d'Erreur Métamorphique, dont la formule est _Réparifagex_ , permet d'annuler un sort de métamorphose incomplet. Bien qu'une métamorphose incomplète soit très difficile à corriger, un bon sorcier devra tenter, par tous les moyens, de rectifier ses erreurs. Le fait de laisser une tête de lapin sur un repose-pied est un acte totalement irresponsable et dangereux. Prononcez le sortilège « _Réparifagex_ ! » pour rendre à l'objet ou à la créature à moitié transformée son apparence originale. Je n'ai pas besoin de dons de prescience pour deviner que ces _incidents_ seront légions ici. Vous allez donc apprendre à corriger vos futures erreurs, avant même de les commettre.

Laughlin alla jusqu'à l'armoire de la classe, où elle en sortit un plateau chargé de verres… de verres ayant une queue rose et de la fourrure grisâtre. D'un sort, elle en fit léviter un jusqu'à chaque élève, avant de s'asseoir à son bureau.

– Voici une magnifique collection d'échantillons de ce qui peut arriver lorsqu'une bande de singes de votre calibre ratent tous leur sortilège d'animal en verre. Je veux que tous ces rats retrouvent leur apparence. Dix points pour le premier qui y parvient. Vingt points supplémentaire pour celui qui se sent d'attaque, une fois son rat redevenue lui-même, de retenter sa métamorphose. Le sort se trouve en page 33 de votre manuel. _Vera Verto_. Je tiens cependant à avertir les élèves trop téméraires (elle adressa un lourd regard de reproche aux Gryffondor), que ceux qui n'auront pas un rat entier ou un verre entier devant eux à la fin du cours auront un devoir de quinze centimètres de parchemin à me rendre pour la fin de la semaine. À vos baguettes !

Ophélia jeta un regard de mépris à son verre-rat, dont la fourrure brunâtre sentait franchement l'égout. Elle s'essaya au sort, et bien qu'elle ne fût pas la première, cet honneur revenant à Molly (qui devait déjà connaître le sort), elle y parvint assez rapidement. Peu désireuse de se retrouver avec un devoir supplémentaire dès la première semaine, Ophélia ne tenta pas la métamorphose, et reporta plutôt son attention sur Sandra qui lisait son manuel pour comprendre le sort. Puis elle reposa le livre, et pointa sa baguette en direction du verre-rat. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix !

Mais à son immense surprise, le verre de Sandra se changea en rat sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot ! La prof passa par là, et félicita les deux filles pour avoir réussi. Sans même percuter que la petite muette de onze ans venait de jeter un sort informulé.

– Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Ophélia.

Puis, Sandra ne répondant pas, elle secoua son épaule, et répéta.

– Hé, Comment t'as fait !?

Sandra sourit, sortit une ardoise de son sac et une craie de sa trousse, et écrivit rapidement quelque chose, avant de la montrer à Ophélia.

– "Entraînement. Pas le choix"

– Ah. Tu ne peux donc pas parler ?

– … "Non. Longue histoire"

– Franchement, on a fini toutes les deux, et le cours ne finit pas avant vingt-cinq bonnes minutes. Alors je t'écoute… pardon, je te lis.

Sandra secoua la tête, avant de hausser les épaules. Puis elle se mit à écrire. À en juger par la taille de sa calligraphie, elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Puis enfin, elle tendit l'ardoise à Ophélia, qui la prit pour la lire.

– "Ce n'est pas vraiment un informulé, puisque pour moi, j'ai prononcé la formule. Un sort qui a mal tourné m'a ôté toute possibilité de parler. Les professeurs sont au courant. Quant aux élèves, je…"

Ophélia retourna l'ardoise.

– "… fais semblant de ne pas entendre, pour éviter les questions incessantes. Mais toi je t'aime bien. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas aller à Poufsouffle."

– Ah. Oh. Aaah ! Laisse-moi deviner, Serdaigle ?

Sandra sourit puis acquiesça. Elle lui retourna ensuite la question d'un geste du menton.

– Serpentard, comme mon père, répondit Ophélia. Mais je n'aurais pas craché sur Serdaigle. Enfin, au moins, je n'ai pas atterri à _Gryffondor_. Regarde-moi ça…

La moitié des Gryffondors n'avaient pas encore réussi. Et parmi l'autre moitié, il y en avait au moins deux qui avaient fait disparaître le problème en faisant _exploser_ leur verre-rat. Sandra ricana en silence (ce qui au final ressemblait plus à un spasme), avant d'écrire quelque chose sur son ardoise.

– "Regarde derrière. Pas mieux chez « nous »."

Ophélia se retourna, et vit de quoi il était question. Le verre-rat de Rionach avait désormais une tête, mais conservait son corps en forme de coupe. Quant à celui de Millie… paix à son âme. Celle-ci sanglotait doucement, pendant que Lullaby lui tapotait sur l'épaule avec commisération. Cette dernière avait réussi l'exploit d' _inverser_ littéralement l'échec de métamorphose, et se retrouvait donc avec une statuette de rat en verre blanc sur la table.

– Qu'est-ce t'as, Hayley ? T'as jamais vu une Poufsouffle talentueuse ? cracha Rionach, acide. Si j'avais le temps, je t'apprendrais !

Ophélia se tourna vers Sandra… et partit dans un fou-rire qui attira l'attention de la prof.

– On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle que vous perturbez mon cours, Miss Hayley ?

– Pardon Madame, s'excusa Ophélia, pas le moins du monde sincère. Mais Rionach me proposait de me donner des cours particuliers de talent en métamorphose.

Laughlin jeta un œil au rat mutant de la jeune Poufsouffle, et ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

– J'applaudis vos… _talents_ , Miss McLaggen. Il vous reste exactement sept minutes pour corriger cela avant d'écoper du devoir supplémentaire.

Une fois la prof éloignée, Rionach jeta un regard si noir au dos d'Ophélia que celle-ci le sentit, et se retourna en souriant.

– Peu importe la couleur de ma cravate et de mon blason, je suis une Serpentard dans l'âme, énonca doucement Ophélia. Si tu veux faire de moi ton ennemie, soit. Mais n'oublie pas que même si le blaireau est immunisé au venin de la vipère… l'anaconda n'en fait qu'une bouchée. Et je n'ai rien d'une vipère.

Mouchée, Rionach ne sut quoi répondre. Ophélia reprit alors sa conversation avec sa voisine.

– Et euh… tes yeux, ça a un rapport ? Je veux dire, les lunettes, la couleur, tout ça…

– … "Couleur oui. Lunettes pour cacher"

– Ah ! Je croyais que c'était pour les protéger du soleil, ou un truc dans le genre.

– "Aussi. Fragiles, pas discrets"

– Je vois. Et, excuse-moi… mais… il y a autre chose ? Je veux dire, ton accident… ?

Sandra sourit, et décida à ce moment qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à sa nouvelle amie. Elle lui tendit la main gauche, et lui fit signe de la prendre. Ophélia hésita, puis lui pris la main. De surprise, elle remonta frénétiquement jusqu'à la hauteur de son coude, où la jointure se faisait : la petite Sandra portait une prothèse en guise d'avant-bras gauche. Sous le choc, Ophélia se sentit mal. Elle se plaignait d'avoir atterri dans la mauvaise maison, et se montrait odieuse avec tout le monde depuis. Et pendant ce temps, la douce Sandra, qui avait perdu sa voix et une partie de son bras gauche, et avait les yeux… irradiés ?, ne se plaignait jamais, et souriait toujours avec douceur. Et la seule chose qu'Ophélia avait remarqué de prime abord, c'était que la petite blonde semblait l'ignorer, et s'en était agacé. Ophélia se sentit mal. Et Sandra la prit doucement par l'épaule, avec cette prothèse dont on ne décelait la présence qu'au toucher. Elle retira ses lunettes, et plongea ses yeux mauves (le gauche était légèrement plus luisant que le droit, remarqua Ophélia) dans ceux d'Ophélia. Celle-ci sembla capter clairement le message muet, et sourit. Sandra remit ses lunettes, et reprit son livre de cours pour le ranger dans son sac, le cours touchant presque à sa fin. Ophélia se retourna, et adressa un sourire gêné à Rionach, qui la fusillait du regard depuis cinq minutes.

– Excuse-moi. Je crois qu'on est parties du mauvais pied, toutes les deux. On recommence depuis le début ?

– Euh… ok, bafouilla Rionach.

Ophélia tendit sa main, et Rionach la serra.

– Ophélia Hayley. J'ai tendance à me montrer hautaine, ça vient de mes gènes de Serpentard. Mais je commence à apprécier Poufsouffle, surtout si elle est composée de personnalité haute en couleur comme toi.

– Ah ah ! Rionach McLaggen. Écossaise, et fille de deux Gryffondor braillards. Et moi j'adore être à Poufsouffle !

– On mange ensemble, à midi ?

– Ça me va !

Et ce fut l'élément déclencheur de l'amitié des deux filles. Des trois filles, en fait : Sandra semblait beaucoup apprécier Rionach, qui ne se lassait jamais de ses monologues, et n'attendait qu'une oreille attentive en retour, ce que la petite muette pouvait se vanter de faire à la perfection. Quant à leurs deux autres compagnes de chambre… Millie Davros était une incessante pleurnicharde maladroite, et Lullaby Travers passait plus de temps à se gaver de sucreries qu'à étudier. Toutes deux agaçaient au plus haut point Ophélia, qui était une battante dans l'âme. Elle avait trouvé en Sandra la parfaite alliée, et en Rionach la parfaite rivale. Ces deux-là la porterait loin. Millie et Lullaby n'était deux de mignons boulets souriants. En guimauve.

.

* * *

.

– Non non et non ! s'offusqua Rionach. Je ferai jamais ça !

– Mais alleeeez ! l'encourageait Anton.

– J'ai dit non ! refusa la brunette à l'indomptable crinière frisée.

– Je note le courage exemplaire des Poufsouffle, ricana Carl Rowle.

– Toi, ta gueule, répliqua-t-elle. Les Serpentard sont loin d'être des modèles de courage !

– Hé ! s'indigna Ophélia.

– "Nous fais pas honte !" avait écrit Sandra sur son ardoise.

– Graaah toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Mais vous êtes tous aussi dingues ma parole !

– Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'attirer l'attention de Londubat pendant qu'on vole la voltiflor dans la serre n°4 ! répéta Ophélia.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que t'es sa chouchoute, cervelle de noueux !

– Il va m'en vouloir à mort après ça !

– Mais il ne le saura pas avant ce soir, en allant arroser ! Avec un battement de plusieurs heures, ça serait vraiment bête qu'il pense immédiatement que c'est de ta faute !

– Ne le sous-estime pas !

– Ne le surestime pas, contra Carl. Votre directeur est aussi inoffensif qu'un boursoufflet asthmatique. Un joli sourire, et il se met à bégayer. Bon pour le joli t'as encore du boulot…

– JE T'EMMERDE !

– … mais pour le sourire, ça va. Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause !

– Rappelez-moi cette bonne cause, d'ailleurs ? ironisa Rionach.

– On veut la mettre sur la chaise de Binns pour qu'il ait l'air d'une banshee en pleine crise pendant ses cours, avec tous ces tentacules végétaux qui s'agitent, expliqua patiemment Ophélia. Pour rendre son cours un peu plus vivant !

– En même temps, un cours sur des gars morts, fait par un gars mort, on fait difficilement moins vivant, souligna Anton.

– Tu vois ? reprit Carl. La bonne cause, on te dit !

– Carl, Ophélia, sachez-le : JE HAIS LES SERPENTARD !

– Ça veut dire qu'elle accepte, traduisit Ophélia.

– À la bonne heure, approuvèrent Anton et Carl.

– "Yippie-Yah !" écrivit Sandra.

– Mais si je me fais chopper, je vous jure que je vous balance tous autant que vous êtes !

– Ah, elle est belle la solidarité des Pouffy ! se moqua Carl.

– C'est _vous_ qui serez solidaires de ma retenue, si je suis prise.

– Moi je trouve ça plutôt logique, en fait, intervint Anton.

– Oui mais toi, tu as atterri chez eux par erreur, soutint son ami en vert. Tu es encore plus retors que certains d'entre nous.

– Ouais. Mais je dois pas être assez égoïste, faut croire !

– Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

– Comme les Serpentard prennent tout : à ton avantage !

– Bien joué ! applaudit Carl.

– Émouvant, j'en ai la larme à l'œil, cingla Rionach. Bon, niaiserie à part, on fait ça quand ?

– C'est à Poufsouffle et ça parle de niaiserie… marmonna Carl.

– Toi ta gueule.

– Hé c'est pas lui qui sort du château ? intervint Ophélia.

Et si, justement, c'était le professeur Londubat qui sortait du château, et marchait de son pas dodelinant en direction des serres. Le groupe assis dans l'herbe, composé d'Ophélia, Rionach, Sandra et Anton de Poufsouffle, Carl de Serpentard, et accessoirement Belyss Kara de Gryffondor qui avait sûrement dû s'endormir dans l'herbe fraîche voilà une bonne demi-heure, se leva.

– Hein ? s'passe quoi ? émergea Belyss.

– On a réussi à convaincre Rionach, et Londubat descend aux serres, résuma Anton.

– Ah bah enfin ! alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

– Simple, rapide, efficace, asséna Ophélia. On attend qu'il ait fini sa tournée de l'après-midi. Rionach l'interpelle, et l'éloigne des serres avant qu'il les ait verrouillées, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on se faufile dans la n°4 pour voler le voltiflor. Sandra et moi, on s'occupe de la plante. Les deux gars s'occupent de nous dégager la voix jusqu'à la salle de Binns. Et toi, tu t'arranges pour qu'aucun prof ne traîne dans le hall pendant qu'on passe avec le pot.

– J'ai déjà ma petite idée, acquiesça la Gryffondor.

– Parfait. Top départ !

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain, après les cours, quatre élèves étaient en train d'astiquer les trophées dans la vieille salle. Rionach fulminait, jurant que la salle avait été ensorcelée pour fabriquer des tonnes de poussière par jour. Car évidemment, elle était du nombre. Elle, Ophélia et Sandra s'était faite coller par Londubat, furieux d'avoir été berné.

– J'en reviens toujours pas ! gronda Rionach. Tu pouvais pas le dire, que t'étais allergique au pollen ?

Sandra lui jeta un regard en biais, pouvant signifier "tu te fous de moi ?".

– Rhooh, l'écrire, se reprit Rionach.

– Elle ne pouvait pas forcément le savoir ! la défendit Ophélia.

– N'empêche, c'est le comble ! Un éternuement, et tout tombe en miettes ! Collées parce que la muette de service a fait trop de bruit !

– Tu dramatises, intervint Belyss. Ça valait le coup d'essayer !

– Au fait, tu t'es fait avoir comment ? s'enquit Ophélia.

– Disons que ma distraction a été un peu trop… efficace. J'ai fait sauter des boîtes à morve dans la Grande Salle. Le problème… c'est qu'elles ont explosé avant que je sois sortie de la salle.

– Beuuuaark ! cracha Rionach.

– Et je suis tombé sur Flitwick.

– Le pauvre, collé sous ta semelle par de la morve…

– Très drôle. Au fait, et les garçons ?

– Ah, je les retiens les deux-là ! Ils étaient trop loin pour être accusés. Je me demande encore pourquoi je les ai pas balancés ?

– La fierté et la noblesse de cœur du Blaireau, édicta Ophélia d'un air dramatique. Ton âme de brioche n'aurait pas supporté une telle trahison.

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es à Poufsouffle toi ? ricana Belyss devant la tirade de la blonde.

– Paraît que je suis trop parfaite pour rentrer dans le carcan limité des autres maisons ! Alors que le moule en guimauve s'adapte parfaitement à l'immensité de mes qualités.

– De ton ego aussi, mine de rien, souligna Rionach.

Sandra approuva avec vigueur.

.

* * *

.

Voilà. Et pour ceux qui se demandent :

Un "Peeping Tom", c'est un voyeur (oui oui, un pervers avec des jumelles, tout ça !)

Dans le tome 5 de Renouveau :  
– Ophélia est en septième année (toujours à Pouffy), et est une élève très douée en Métamorphose. Et elle a de fortes chances de devenir une Blanche.  
– Ophélia est douée, mais pas autant que Sandra qui est métamorphomage enregistrée (elle se change en capucin aux yeux mauves. par contre sa prothèse ne se transforme pas, malheureusement), et qui a un très bon dossier pour rentrer à la PSAF.  
– Rionach sort avec Carl, et le couple improbable est un grand allier du Quatuor.

 _À la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre d'Entre les Mondes avec pleins de révélations, des gens qui lisent des trucs dont ils ne devraient même pas connaître l'existence, et Mila-Maman qui revient en force o/'\o_


	4. Australie

Zaluuuut ! Je suis revienduuuu ! Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi ce texte avait disparu, ou qui le découvrent dans son intégralité aujourd'hui : j'en avais utilisé une version épurée d'un bon quart pour participer à un concours de Short Edition. Le règlement interdisant, et c'est bien normal, de faire apparaître le texte destiné au concours ailleurs, je l'avais donc masqué ici. Mais maintenant que j'ai été éliminé aux portes de la Finale, j'emmerde leur règlement, et je vous le remet ici.

Alors en guise de réponse, je fais un topo persos :  
– Drakensberg : Un personnage va bientôt revenir (Dans ELM-3). Et pas celui qui vous pensez !  
– Mighty Adler : Andreas et sa bande vont bien sûr être des personnages récurrents, Mighty Adler étant à ELM ce que Durmstrang est au Parfum des Arums (et même plus, en l'occurence).  
– Poudlard : Ophélia et Sandra sont des Blanches dans le tome 6 de Renouveau (j'ai hâte de les revoir), donc je ne peux rien pour vous, étant donné que le tome 6 est mon tome 8. Pour les autres, à voir, dans longtemps.  
– Pour la suite : L'OS de BeauX sera centré sur un personnage qu'on connaît déjà, mais pas un personnage principal (du moins pas un Augure), et pas un·e Aloysia. Celui de Salem sera sur un·e sang-mêlé·e, toujours réparti en 2015 donc durant le 3rd grade d'Amidala Kent (oui, parce que les Wiccans de Salem se passent en 2012-2013, du coup) qui ne sera pas préfète, mais aura un certain rôle. Et une info supplémentaire en fin de chapitre.

.

* * *

.

 **4) Australie : Campus Flottant d'Arnhem**

Nyurapayia Nakamarra jeta un regard désolé à sa tong cassée. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle n'avait pas vu le rocher, et avait violemment trébuché. Aussi c'est pieds nus, tenant ses chaussures à la main, qu'elle rentra au village. Elle pénétra dans la demeure familiale, et alla embrasser son grand-père.

– C'est quoi ça ? s'enquit le vieillard en essayant de lui arracher les tongs des mains.

– Je suis tombée, c'est pas grave, répliqua Nyurapayia en essayant de les garder.

– Donne-moi ça, grogna-t-il en tirant un coup sec. Voyons… ce n'est pas si grave ! Donne-moi ma baguette.

– Elle est où, _Grandpa_ ?

– Sur la table, à côté de la boîte de graines de kurrajong.

La jeune fille prît la vieille baguette usée sur la table, et la donna au vieil homme.

– _Reparo_. Maintenant remets-les, avant que ta mère ne se pose de questions.

– Merci Grandpa ! T'es le meilleur !

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu courais ?

– Papa a dit qu'il m'emmenait à Arhnem ce soir ! Je dois préparer mes valises !

– Ha ha ha, bonne chance alors ! rit son grand-père de bon cœur. Je me rappelle, ma rentrée. Il a fallu huit jours pour rejoindre un point d'ancrage ! On l'a manqué trois fois ! Faut dire aussi que mon père ne possédait pas de _voiture_ , et qu'on ne pouvait voler en balai que la nuit à cause des Moldus.

– Papa serait bien en mal sans _voiture_ , souligna sa petite-fille. Il est chauffeur de taxi longue distance…

– Je sais bien, je ne suis pas encore sénile ! gronda le vieil homme. Enfin, quelle déchéance tout de même ! À mon époque, aucun sorcier ne se serait abaissé à faire un travail moldu !

Nyurapayia haussa les épaules.

– Ça paie les factures. Et puis à t'entendre, il aurait bien pu y pleuvoir des kangourous phosphorescents géants, ton époque aurait quand même été mieux que la nôtre. Tu n'es qu'un incorrigible nostalgique, Grandpa.

– Je t'en ficherais, moi, de la nostalgie ! Allez, file de là, sale gamine ! Tu n'as pas des valises à faire, par hasard ?

– À ton époque, on les faisait comment, les valises ? Avec un boomerang à moustache ?

– Déguerpis ! la gronda faussement son grand-père, lui tirant un ricanement. Sale mioche, va…

Dans sa chambre, Nyurapayia se jeta sur son lit, encore hilare. Elle fut interrompue par une idée intense, qui la laissa silencieuse. Dans quelques heures, elle partirait en direction de la réserve aborigène d'Arnhem, quelque part au Nord. Non seulement elle verrait la mer pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, mais elle y passerait en plus toute son année, et les suivantes. En effet, L'École Australienne pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières de la communauté d'Arhnem avait la particularité d'être construite sur un immense radeau qui, tout au long de l'année, dérivait sur les mers australes, et ne rejoignait les côtes bordant la réserve aborigène d'Arnhem qu'en fin janvier – début février, le temps que tous les élèves puissent rejoindre l'école. Celle-ci dépendait en effet entièrement des marées, ainsi que du danger d'être aperçue par les moldus, et monter à temps sur le radeau relevait du défi. Cette particularité, unique au monde, lui valait le surnom sous lequel elle était la plus connue : le Campus Flottant d'Arnhem.

Le soir même, le père de Nyurapayia rentra du travail, et à peine avait-il passé la porte qu'une tornade de cheveux noirs s'abattit sur lui.

– Papaaa ! s'écria Nyurapayia. On va à Arhnem !?

– Doucement, doucement ! s'amusa son père. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de souffler un peu, petite chipie !

Tout le temps que son père prit pour se reposer du long trajet qu'il venait d'effectuer, Nyurapayia trépigna d'impatience. Lorsqu'enfin il termina son café et commença à se lever, Nyurapayia fut si rapide qu'il la soupçonna un temps d'avoir transplané dans son taxi. Anatjari sourit à cette idée. Aussi doué eut-il été au même âge, il n'avait pas maîtrisé le transplanage avant l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, et n'avait jamais passé le permis. Quand son épouse avait été hospitalisée suite à un grave accident de balai, il avait dû renoncer à ses rêves, et trouver du travail dans le monde moldu. Depuis, il y était toujours, et sa femme, handicapée, ne parvenait pas à trouver de travail. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à la grande maison centrale, à tisser avec les femmes du village.

– On va dire au revoir à ta mère avant de partir ?

– Nan, on se dépêche, refusa catégoriquement Nyurapayia, avant de remonter sa vitre.

Le sujet était clos. Évidemment. Là où certains pleuraient un parent décédé, Nyurapayia avait elle aussi été élevée par un seul parent, ou plutôt deux, si l'on comptait son grand-père. Mais sa mère, bien qu'en vie, et habitant le village, n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle. Clairement, Wintjiya Napanangka ne ressentait pas le moindre sentiment envers sa fille, sinon un vague agacement lorsque celle-ci lui rendait visite. Sa fille lui rendait bien, ayant au fil des années transformées l'amour filial en une haine froide.

– C'est ta mère, tout de même, tenta d'insister Anatjari, en prenant place derrière le volant.

– Ce détail ne l'a guère chiffonnée, ces onze dernières années ! répliqua Nyurapayia d'un ton neutre.

– Comme tu voudras.

.

* * *

.

Pendant tout le trajet, Nyurapayia ne parla guère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la frontière de la réserve et que son père stoppa la jeep-taxi devant la barrière, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

– Ils vivent en cage !? d'indigna-t-elle.

– C'est une protection, expliqua son père. Le gouvernement moldu croit qu'il s'agit simplement de frontières pour la réserve. En vérité, l'important n'est pas la frontière, mais les points de passage obligatoire. C'est le système idéal pour soumettre tout touriste moldu à un sortilège d'amnésie partielle.

– Mais tout de même, tous ces barbelés…

– Personne n'habite de ce côté de la réserve. Personne ne les voit au quotidien, comme on verrait les murs d'une prison. Et tu verras, quand le désert ne sera plus le seul paysage, tu comprendras. Tu te rappelles ce qu'est une forêt ?

– Euh oui, c'est un endroit où on trouve des centaines de très grands arbres très verts. Mais… ça n'existe pas, hein ?

– Tu verras, soit patiente, conclut Anatjari.

Après plus de dix minutes d'attente, un vigile vint enfin frapper à la vitre du taxi. C'était un homme aussi noir de peau qu'eux, mais sa tenue n'avait rien d'Aborigène : c'était un uniforme militaire de patrouilleur des sables. Celui-ci fit un salut militaire, et s'enquit :

– Bonsoir, Sir. Cette zone est un sanctuaire protégé à accès restreint. Disposez-vous d'une autorisation ?

– Bien sûr, la voici, répondit sobrement Anatjari, en sortant sa baguette. Anatjari Tjupurrula, j'accompagne ma fille Nyurapayia Nakamarra pour la rentrée.

– Bien entendu, Sir. Le point d'ancrage actuel est au grand quai, à l'Ouest de Milingimbi. Si vous manquez le radeau, le prochain est prévu à Maningrida, puis dans la crique de l'Île Warruwi. Ensuite… je ne garantis rien. Un gros grain est prévu, je pense qu'ils joueront la prudence en regagnant temporairement les grands fonds. Après, ils devront sûrement revenir sur Yirrkala. C'est là que j'irais, en tout cas, si j'étais vous.

– Merci pour tous ces renseignements. Le marché est encore ouvert ?

Le soldat sortit un étrange instrument de sa poche, qui ressemblait à une fusion entre une boussole et un planétaire. Il sourit.

– Le marché ferme dans deux heures et demie. Vous avez le temps de faire vos achats.

– Merci, bonne soirée à vous.

– Bonne chance pour l'embarcation, jeune fille. Au revoir, Sir.

Le soldat alla ouvrir la barrière, et Anatjari redémarra la jeep. Il s'engagea sur la route sur quelques centaines de mètre, avant de tourner sur un sentier de terre un peu cahoteux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un village qui ressemblait au leur. Mais la grande maison centrale était immense, et n'avait pas de mur. En fait, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, Nyurapayia se rendit compte que l'immense toit lévitait sans le moindre support au-dessus d'un marché qui comptait des dizaines d'exposants, et des centaines de clients. Aux Aborigènes en tenue traditionnelle se mêlaient des citadins, noirs ou blancs, mais tous vêtus d'une manière étrange : ils portaient des sortes de toges de couleurs pastel, des sandales de cuir, et des colliers de toutes sortes, de bois et de métal. Un marchand, un homme roux bedonnant, à la peau aussi pâle que celle de Nyurapayia était sombre, les héla :

– Hé mon p'tit Monsieur, ça vous dit, des tripes de dragon ? C'est un ingrédient rare, dans la région !

Anatjari se faufila entre les clients pour y jeter un œil. Le marchand émit un couinement étouffé.

– Pardonnez-moi, mon _grand_ Monsieur. Alors, ces tripes vous intéressent ?

L'Aborigène sourit de toutes ses dents. Du haut de ses deux mètres quinze, il avait l'habitude d'impressionner, malgré son corps râblé. En fait, il ressemblait à une immense marionnette d'ivoire, et s'il ne se promenait pas en pagne, mais en chemise blanche et en jean brun, la quantité impressionnante de colliers de bois, et les anneaux parcourant hélix, scapha, anti-hélix et lobe de ses deux oreilles ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses origines.

– En fait, je me demandais si vous vendiez des ingrédients de potions pour les élèves de première année.

– Ah, bien sûr ! s'exclama le marchand. Hum, je n'ai plus la liste exacte en tête…

– La voici, répondit Anatjari en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

– Merci bien ! Alors… foie de chauve-souris, classique… yeux de tritons, évidemment… je vois que vous avez fait quelques ajouts ! 1 kg d'Ingrédient Standard ?

– Ma fille va suivre l'enseignement des guérisseurs, expliqua Anatjari.

– Ah, ceci explique donc la présence de la sauge et de l'ambroisie ! Ambroisie… ça va vous coûter cher, ça. Dites, vous avez au moins de quoi payer ?

Sans un mot, Anatjari jeta une lourde bourse sur le comptoir. Le marchand en tira les cordons. Elle était pleine de gallions. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du marchand. Anatjari récupéra sa bourse d'un geste vif.

– D'abord la liste. Ensuite on verra pour les suppléments, selon votre stock.

– Il sera fait tel que vous le souhaitez, Messire ! s'inclina le marchand.

Il s'affaira ensuite à compléter la commande. Puis il sortit un coffret de sous son comptoir, et après avoir jeté un regard de chaque côté, l'ouvrit discrètement.

– J'ai la quelques ingrédients… _rares_ qui pourraient intéresser Messire.

– Rares, hein ? Le mot exact ne serait pas _interdits_ , par hasard ?

– Vous ne faites pas partie du Contrôle des Commerces, tout de même ! s'affola le marchand.

– Je vous donne deux gallions pour le venin de manticore.

– Deux gallions !? mais ça en vaut au moins quinze, un tel flacon !

– Je doute que les treize gallions de différence ne suffisent à payer l'amende que vous risqueriez si je vous dénonçais au vigile, là-bas.

– Vous êtes un homme cruel, s'offusqua le marchand, sortant tout de même le flacon du coffret, avant le cacher à nouveau.

– Voici vos deux gallions, plus l'argent pour les ingrédients de la petite.

Anatjari prit un sac en papier sur le comptoir du marchand, et y jeta le flacon de venin au fond, avant de le cacher sous les ingrédients de la liste. Il s'éloigna ensuite du comptoir d'un pas agile.

– D'où vient tout cet argent ? Pourquoi t'as acheté ce venin ? Tu allais vraiment le dénoncer ? On va où ? mitrailla Nyurapayia.

– Olà ! la stoppa son père. Si tu poses encore une question, je vais oublier la première ! Alors, déjà…

Il ouvrit la bourse remplie d'or. Il plongea la main dedans… et en ressortit une sorte de coque de bois sculptée et peinte, qui donnait l'illusion que les quelques gallions de sa bourse reposaient sur un véritable tapis d'or.

– Les marchands tendent à être beaucoup plus arrangeants s'ils croient leur interlocuteur riche. Ça, c'est mon père qui m'a appris ce coup. Ensuite, ce venin est un poison mortel si puissant qu'utilisé dans une potion correctement préparée, avec les anti-venins appropriés, on en tire un effet surpuissant, au-delà de ce qu'on tirerait d'un simple venin de serpent. J'ai lu une histoire étant jeune, qui contait la mésaventure d'une jeune sorcière allemande s'étant piquée le doigt sur un fuseau enduit d'un philtre de Mort-Vivante préparé avec du venin de manticore dans lequel on avait fait infuser des bézoards. Le philtre était si puissant qu'il a fallu cent années pour la réveiller.

– Elle devait être si vieille ! s'écria sa fille.

– Ce n'est qu'un conte, petite tête. Pour ta troisième question, non je ne l'aurais pas dénoncé. Mais l'important, c'était que lui le pense. Et enfin, nous allons… ici.

Il s'était arrêté devant le stand d'une baguettiste. C'était une vieille femme, dont les cheveux blonds se ternissaient au niveau des racines et le visage était ridé comme un fruit trop mur, mais dont les yeux jaune pâle semblaient sans âge.

– Une baguette magique, pour de vrai !? s'exclama Nyurapayia.

– Eh bien en réalité… non. J'en ai beaucoup discuté avec ton grand-père… et il nous a semblé que tes dispositions naturelles t'amenaient sur la voix des guérisseurs.

– J'avais bien compris, d'où les ingrédients supplémentaires, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

– Oui, reprit Anatjari. Mais tu as un don certain, et il ne faudrait pas le mépriser, même si tes connaissances en herboristerie sont très impressionnantes. Je parle bien sûr de ton talent en magie élémentaire. C'est pourquoi… j'aimerais t'offrir un bâton de pluie chamanique, plutôt qu'une simple baguette.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Nyurapayia eut l'impression que tout son s'était éteint. Puis, alors qu'elle se jetait violemment dans les bras de son père, il y eut comme une explosion sonore. C'était le bruit du marché qui revenait d'un seul coup, ponctué de son cri de joie.

– Merci ! Merci ! Merci tellement !

– Olà, du calme petite tête ! On va déjà demander à la dame ce qu'elle a.

Ayant suivi la conversation, la marchande avait déjà sorti plusieurs bâtons de pluie sur son comptoir.

– Celui-là, lâcha Nyurapayia d'un ton déterminé.

– Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas jeter un œil aux aut…

– Non, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Celui-là.

– Que penses-tu de l'essayer ? proposa la marchande.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que… commença Anatjari.

Mais Nyurapayia s'était déjà emparé du bâton. Il était fin, racé… un peu grand pour elle pour le moment, mais elle n'était qu'à l'aube de sa croissance. À l'extrémité, un nœud particulièrement large avait été creusé et sculpté, et à travers le tissage de crins de licorne, on devinait un minuscule dingo assis. Au bout du bâton surgissait une tresse, qui semblait elle aussi faite de crins de licorne. À l'extrémité de la tresse pendait trois plumes brillantes. L'une rouge orangée, l'autre bleue électrique, et la troisième, bleue et blanche, parcourue de nervures sombres.

– Une plume de phénix pour les humeurs chaude, une de son cousin des glaces pour les humeurs froides, et une de Jobarbille pour l'esprit, commenta Nyurapayia d'une voix absente.

– Vos connaissances m'impressionnent, jeune fille, commenta ta marchande.

– C'est de l'eucalyptus ?

– Évidemment.

Nyurapayia détailla encore une fois le bâton, puis se mit soudain à l'agiter doucement en traçant des arabesques compliquées. Elle l'abattit soudainement en direction d'un arbrisseau en bordure de village, qu'on apercevait depuis le stand. Un éclair surgi de nulle part s'abattit sur l'arbre, y mettant le feu. Une pluie étrangement localisée, se limitant à la proximité directe du buisson, s'abattit, éteignant le feu naissant. Nyurapayia se tourna vers le stand, où la marchande tenait en main un bâton. Celle-ci mit fin à la pluie d'un geste, et reposa le bâton.

– Si tu pouvais éviter de prendre l'habitude de faire des feux, rit la marchande. N'oublie pas que l'école se trouve sur un radeau de bois !

– Désolée, s'excusa Nyurapayia.

– Pas de souci ! Je vois que ce bâton est fait pour toi. Alors ?

– Combien je vous dois ? demanda Anatjari.

– Vingt gallions. Je vous offre un flacon de cire d'entretien, et un chiffon auto-nettoyant.

– Merci beaucoup, bonne soirée à vous !

– Que les Anciens vous accompagnent, salua la marchande en posant le dos de son poing sur son cœur.

– Qu'ils guident votre chemin dans la nuit, répondit Anatjari de même, souriant en découvrant que la britannique était au fait des salutations traditionnelles.

Maintenant qu'elle déambulait dans les allées du marché, son bâton de pluie à la main, Nyurapayia était aux anges, et ne semblait plus se préoccuper du reste. Son père achetait toutes ses affaires, et lui tendait de temps à autre un sac. Enfin, ils retournèrent vers le taxi. Nyurapayia entendit vaguement la voix de son père.

– … Hein ?

– Je disais, j'espère qu'il y a assez de place dans ta valise pour mettre tout ça, tu n'auras jamais assez de mains, sinon. Je ne peux pas monter avec toi sur le radeau, le règlement l'interdit.

– Mais ouiii, regarde ! soupira Nyurapayia en ouvrant le coffre de la jeep, puis sa valise qui était à moitié vide.

Elle y glissa ses sacs de course, ceux que son père tenait, et parvint même à caser le sac d'ingrédient standard en le bourrant dans son petit chaudron.

– Et ça, petite tête ? demanda Anatjari en montrant le bâton de pluie.

– Lui, il me quitte plus, répliqua Nyurapayia.

– Tu risques d'avoir besoin d'une main libre pour embarquer…

– C'est pour ça qu'il y a une boucle à l'avant de la valise, pour y accrocher un balai… ou un bâton de pluie !

– Ah, oui.

– Petite tête toi-même.

– Monte dans la voiture, sale gosse. On va être en retard.

Ricanant, Nyurapayia remonta dans la jeep, et son père reprit la route depuis laquelle ils avaient bifurqué. Arrivés à un virage assez serré, il ne tourna pas, mais continua tout droit, quittant la route. Ici, aucun chemin : la jeep cahotait dans le désert, grimpant rapidement la colline. Arrivée à son sommet, ils virent une immense étendue émeraude, qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

– C'est ça, une forêt !? s'écria Nyurapayia.

– Ça ? Oh non ! sourit son père. C'est juste beaucoup d'herbe, et quelques eucalyptus. Là ( _il montra une ligne sinueuse de hauts arbres_ ) il y a une rivière qui passe. Et en face, c'est la mer. On ne peut pas la voir, à cause des arbres. Quand on aura rejoint la digue, on pourra la voir.

Il leur fallut encore une bonne heure de traversée avant de rejoindre une étrange voie, qui tenait plus du mur ensablé que de la route. C'était le début de la très longue digue, qui finissait par se jeter dans la mer. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes, avant de rejoindre une véritable foule. Anatjari se gara sur le côté, et sortit la valise de sa fille du coffre.

– _Locomotor Barda_ , prononça-t-il en pointant la lourde valise de sa baguette. La valise décolla du sol, et se mit à le suivre.

– Dépêchez-vous ! les héla un homme qui faisait le trajet inverse. La marée descend, ils vont repartir !

– Merci, Sir !

Anatjari et Nyurapayia pressèrent le pas. Ils dépassèrent la ligne des arbres, et Nyurapayia stoppa net. Devant eux s'éloignait le plus gigantesque radeau qu'on puisse imaginer. On aurait dit une ville entière flottant sur des arbres si gros que cinq hommes se tenant la main n'auraient pu en faire le tour. Mais ce n'était pas la structure massive, ni le fait que celle-ci s'éloignait de la côte qui avait stoppé Nyurapayia. C'était la _chose_ sur laquelle elle se trouvait.

– C'est ça la mer ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Ouais, petite tête. La mer d'Arafura. Et il semblerait qu'on ait loupé l'embarcation.

Nyurapayia ne répondit pas. Elle tomba assise sur un rocher qui délimitait le bord du quai. On lui avait décrit maintes fois la mer : une étendue d'eau si vaste qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Mais elle ne se serait jamais imaginé ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue sept ans en arrière, quand son père l'avait emmené pour la première fois aux portes du Désert de Tanami. Mais en guise de sable blanc, elle faisait face à une masse d'eau d'une surface et d'une profondeur insondable, ondulant avec violent. Les vagues de la marée descendante, qui malmenaient l'immense radeau, atteignaient facilement les cinq mètres de haut.

Non conscient du trouble de sa fille, Anatjari s'exclama :

– Il est temps qu'on rejoigne Maningrida ! Le chemin est encore moins praticable, on ne pourra pas rouler très vite.

Il fallut tout de même près d'une heure pour que Nyurapayia retrouve l'usage de la parole.

– Papa, j'ai peur…

– C'est normal, c'est ta première rentrée ! Tu verras, ça va bien se passer !

– Non, ce n'est pas ça… j'ai peur de la mer.

– Aaaah… souffla Anatjari. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite tête ! Il n'existe aucune embarcation plus sûre que le Radeau. Il pourrait aisément résister à une tempête dix fois plus puissante que la plus puissante tempête l'ayant déjà frappé.

– Des… _tempêtes_ !? couina Nyurapayia.

C'est à ce moment qu'Anatjari sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Pour ne pas enfoncer le clou, il choisit de se taire, et c'est encore en silence, ponctué de grognements tirés par les cahotements de la jeep, qu'ils effectuèrent le trajet jusque Maningrida, un tout petit village côtier, qui comportait un petit port de pêche, à peine suffisant pour y approcher le radeau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port à l'aube, ils s'aperçurent que le radeau arrivait presqu'en même temps qu'eux. Ils purent donc assister à l'arrimage. La marée, maintenant montant, produisait des vagues qui, là où le radeau se tenait, atteignait six à huit mètres de haut. Le radeau n'en semblait guère perturbé, et les hommes et femmes qui se tenaient au bord, tenant de lourdes cordes, ne semblaient pas craindre de chuter. Les brise-lames remplissaient bien leur rôle, mais le quai était tout de même sévèrement agîté. Lorsque le radeau plus à moins d'un mètre du quai de bois, une dizaine de jeunes gens sautèrent dans le vide, et atterrirent dans une roulade. Ils attachèrent un par un leur corde aux piliers du quai : les bittes d'amarrage n'auraient jamais été assez solide. Cependant, une vague particulièrement grande souleva la structure flottante, arrachant du sol une jeune femme râblée, qui fit un vol plané, et atterrit dans la mer déchaînée dans une gerbe d'éclaboussure. Nyurapayia poussa un gémissement d'horreur en ne la voyant pas reparaître. Mais soudain, elle surgit de l'eau à pleine vitesse, sa baguette pointée vers le haut. Elle atterrit à nouveau sur le quai, et alla aider les deux jeunes hommes qui attelaient son cordage. Enfin, lorsque le radeau fut stable, bien que le bois du quai protestait contre la tension qui lui était imposée dans de violents grincements, les jeunes gens remontèrent sur le radeau en escaladant les cordes. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, une large passerelle, plus large encore que le quai central, glissa vers le sol. Lorsqu'elle toucha le bois du quai, des crochets surgirent de son extrémité, l'arrimant solidement, et des rambardes apparurent des deux côtés.

– Cet arrimage était particulièrement bien réussi, commenta Anatjari.

– Ça c'est clair ! commenta une femme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Lorsque j'ai accompagné mon fils l'an dernier, il leur a fallu plus d'une heure pour arrimer. Et je ne parle même pas du quai qu'ils ont arraché !

– Ah ah, ce devait être grandiose !

– Bruyant, surtout ! ricana la femme.

– Vous êtes tous cinglés, marmonna Nyurapayia.

Son père l'entendit, et sourit.

– Dépêche-toi de grimper à bord, petite tête.

Il posa sa valise devant elle, et l'aida à y fixer son bâton de pluie. Puis, toujours accroupi, il lui prit les mains, et la regarda dans les yeux.

– Ça va très bien se passer, petite tête. Tu vas monter sur ce radeau, et tu y descendras dans dix mois. Et pendant ces dix mois, tu vas te faire plein d'amis, et surtout t'amuser. D'accord ?

– D'accord, Papa.

– Une dernière chose… ( _il se releva, et lui chuchota à l'oreille_ ) Surtout, soit extrêmement prudente lorsque tu manipuleras le venin de manticore. Si jamais tu as le moindre soupçon d'avoir reçu une micro-éclaboussure, sur ta peau ou sur ta manche, n'hésite pas une seule seconde : tu mets un bézoard dans ta bouche, et tu te jettes sous le premier robinet. Et s'il n'y en a pas, si tu es dans les labos de plein air… déclenche la plus grosse averse de ta vie avec ça.

Il montrait le bâton de pluie noueux.

– Tu te souviens comment on déclenche un torrent circonscris à soi ?

– Oui Papa… _Amal_ , _takri_ , _kelopsa_ , braqué arrière haut, et décuple tourbillon, énonça Nyurapayia en mimant les gestes énumérés. Et hop, la douche s'allume pour dix minutes non-stop !

– Excellent, petite tête. Allez, dépêche-toi, ce serait dommage de le louper une seconde fois alors qu'on est arrivés avant lui.

Pleine d'appréhension, Nyurapayia s'engagea sur la passerelle, à la suite d'autres jeunes sorciers. Plus elle montait, plus son angoisse augmentait, et plus ses genoux se mettait à trembler. Ce n'était pas tant la hauteur qui l'impressionnait, bien que la partie émergée du radeau culminait à une dizaine de mètres. C'était la masse grouillante et sombre sous ses pieds.

Mais alors qu'elle s'arrêtait, si tremblante qu'elle ne pouvait plus avancer, une main ferme se posa doucement dans son dos, et se mit à la pousser. Elle tenta de voir.

– Ne te retourne pas, lui conseilla une voix grave. Ce serait encore pire. Continue d'avancer, tu verras. Une fois là-haut, si tu t'éloignes suffisamment du bord, tu oublieras vite que tu n'es pas sur la terre ferme. Allez, avance, ne te presse pas. Va à ton rythme. Et ne regarde pas en bas, ça ne sert à rien.

Parvenue en haut, Nyurapayia tint tout de même à se retourner. Le jeune homme qui la poussait ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, mais avait déjà la voix d'un quadragénaire. Sur son crâne chauve brillaient des peintures blanches dont les motifs étaient spécifiques aux Yolngu, la tribu qui vivait dans la réserve d'Arnhem. Nyurapayia faisait signe à son père, lorsqu'un soubresaut de la structure lui tira un cri.

– Il est temps de reculer, reprit l'adolescent de sa voix grave. La marée redescend, ils vont désarrimer.

Le désarrimage fut encore plus rapide que l'arrimage. Les arrimeurs remontèrent la passerelle. Ils descendirent ensuite en se laissant glisser le long des amarres, qu'ils détachèrent. Puis, s'y suspendant, ils remontèrent jusqu'au radeau, qui s'éloignait déjà. Nyurapayia regarda le quai s'éloigner, et la mer l'entourer peu à peu. Étrangement, le radeau bougeait à peine, malgré la taille des vagues qui passaient à côté d'eux. Suivant un groupe de jeunes qui s'engageaient dans une rue du village flottant, elle commença à découvrir le Campus Flottant d'Arnhem.

.

* * *

.

C'est sur ce qui était l'analogie d'une place de village que les élèves convergeaient. Au sol, un caillebotis de planches était étendu au-dessus des immenses troncs, aplanissant le sol. Cependant, entre les planches, et entre les troncs, la mer perçait, et des éclaboussures jaillissaient çà et là, mouillant le bas de la robe de ceux qui en portaient une. C'était généralement les citadins. On les repérait facilement à leurs tenues et leurs coiffures. Il y avait également les enfants du désert (aux États-Unis, on les auraient nommés _rednecks_ ), vêtus de tenues pâles, et portant bien souvent des gri-gris aborigènes, et des chaussures montantes et serrées, pour se protéger des morsures. Et puis il y avait les Aborigènes eux-même, vêtus de tenues traditionnelles, et arborant les peintures de leur tribus.

Nyurapayia, elle, portait un mini-short en coton beige, et une tunique tressée à grands motifs arc-en-ciel. Ses longs cheveux noirs frisés battaient au vent autour de son visage fin. À la voir ainsi, avec son bâton de pluie en main (elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser attaché à sa valise), on aurait pu la confondre avec une amérindienne, si ce n'était sa peau sombre. Cependant, elle préfera prendre place parmi les enfants du désert que parmi ses cousins : bien qu'issue de la tribu des Pintupi, Nyurapayia se considérait plus comme une fille du désert que comme une "sauvage".

Sortant d'une petite hutte à côté de la grande maison centrale, une femme en robe blanche s'avança vers eux. C'était une métisse d'une cinquantaine d'année, le visage peu marqué en dehors de pattes d'oie prononcées accentuant son regard ambré. Le silence s'imposa si vite que Nyurapayia la soupçonna d'avoir fait usage d'un sortilège de mutisme. Elle monta sur une petite estrade devant la foule, et posa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

– sooɴᴏᴏᴏRUUUS ! Bonjour à tous, salua la femme d'une voix magiquement amplifiée. Je suis Mrs Darana Hamilton, directrice de l'École Australienne pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières de la communauté d'Arhnem. Je souhaite la bienvenue sur le Campus Flottant aux nouveaux élèves, et j'accueille à nouveau les autres, avec un plaisir égal ! Avant de laisser les autres vaquer à leurs occupations, je vais faire un rappel du règlement, qui vous concerne tous. Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les premières années, vous remarquerez une ligne blanche peinte tout autour du radeau, à deux mètres du bord. Il est strictement interdit de franchir cette ligne en dehors de cours qui ne vous concerne de toute manière pas. En fait, il est même impossible de franchir cette ligne, puisqu'il s'agit d'une limite d'âge, fixée suffisamment haute pour qu'aucun élève, même majeur, ne puisse la franchir. Le couvre-feu est à 21h30, et le bruit dans les quartiers des élèves est autorisé jusqu'à 23h. Que les plus jeunes se rassurent, les quartiers sont répartis par année d'étude, et les premières années n'auront pas à subir les festivités tardives de leurs camarades de septième année, par exemple. Bien que ceux-ci soient censés se concentrer sur leurs études en vue de leur diplôme de fin d'étude…

Elle jeta un regard en biais à une bande d'adulescents ricanants.

– Ceci étant dit, le règlement du campus n'est pas si différent des lois affectant les villages de la terre ferme, à une exception près : vous pourrez ici faire usage de la magie. Nous vous recommanderons de ne pas faire usage de magie destructrice en dehors des salles de pratique spécialement aménagée, mais en cas d' _accident_ , le bois des structures est traité contre le feu. Que cela ne soit pas une incitation à faire des feux de camps à même le sol pour autant. En dehors de vos cours, vous pourrez aller à votre guise. Le campus est vaste, et comporte de nombreux aménagements, éducatifs comme ludiques. Il est même autorisé, à condition bien sûr de ne pas les perturber, d'assister à d'autres cours si l'envie vous prend. Dites-vous que vous êtes en croisière… une croisière de dix mois, avec des cours obligatoires.

Elle rit à sa propre blague, qui ne tira que de vagues sourire à la foule.

– Venons-en aux cours, maintenant. Tous les jours jusqu'au début des cours aura lieu un forum de présentation des matières et options, de 9h à 18h au premier étage de la grande maison centrale. Trois troncs communs obligatoires sont proposés : la filière dite traditionnelle, basé sur les enseignements les plus communs des écoles occidentales, la filière élémentaire, centrée, vous vous en doutez, sur la magie de l'eau, et la filière aborigène, basée sur la guérissologie, l'herbologie et la magie ancestrale. Aucune matière de ces troncs communs n'a lieu en même temps qu'une autre, et vous devrez choisir, en plus de votre tronc commun, un minimum de trois matières parmi les autres filières. L'avantage d'en prendre plus, c'est que vous n'aurez dans tous les cas que trois examens de fin d'année pour ces matières, libre à vous de choisir lesquels. Je conseille généralement aux élèves d'en choisir quatre : cela ne surcharge pas outre mesure votre emploi du temps, et vous permet d'éliminer, en fin d'année, la matière où vous vous sentez le moins à l'aise en vue des examens. Des questions ?

Personne ne broncha.

– Évidemment, sourit la directrice. C'est beau, la démocratie : on donne le droit de parole à des personnes qui n'ont pas l'intention d'en faire usage, mais qui se plaindront plus tard de ne pas avoir été écoutées. Désolée, je reviens sur le sujet principal. Il nous reste trois escales à faire, et peut-être une quatrième s'il y a des retardataires. Une fois le radeau rempli, les cours pourront commencer. En attendant, baladez-vous sur le radeau, discutez avec les professeurs de leurs matières, rendez vous dans vos quartiers… vous êtes libres, au moins jusqu'à l'annonce du grand départ. Vous pouvez y aller ! Les premières années, attendez. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'aux quartiers des premières années, où vous pourrez déposer vos affaires.

Mrs Hamilton descendit de l'estrade, et fit signe aux plus jeunes de la suivre, tandis que les autres se dispersaient, en majorité pour entrer dans la grande maison. Elle les mena vers un petit groupe de huttes, en demi-cercle autour d'un jardin hydroponique d'agrément où s'étiolaient des voltiflors d'une étrange teinte turquoise.

– Les huttes des filles sont de ce côté, et celle des garçons par là, présenta la directrice. Vous êtes libres de choisir celle que vous préférez. Ou plutôt les compagnons de chambre que vous préférez, puisque les huttes sont identiques.

.

* * *

.

Cinq jours. Il fallut cinq jours pour que tous les élèves soient présents, et que le campus flottant prenne enfin le large. C'est dans l'Océan Indien qu'ils se dirigeaient, quand les cours commencèrent. Nyurapayia avait choisi la filière élémentaire, et suivait en outre les cours de Potions et d'Herbologie de la filière aborigène, et les cours de Sortilèges et d'Astronomie de la filière traditionnelle. Elle ne s'était pas encore fait d'amis, mais elle était de toute manière plutôt solitaire. La hutte qu'elle avait choisie comptait trois chambres, dont deux étaient occupées par des amies d'enfances, qui ne lui avaient adressé que quelques banalités d'usage depuis le début. Mais Nyurapayia s'en moquait. Le matin même, au cours de Maîtrise de l'eau, elle avait fait démonstration de ses talents de danseuse de pluie, et s'était attiré la sympathie du professeur, et la jalousie de quelques camarades. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner avec son bâton, ou à étudier à la bibliothèque, à tel point qu'elle gagna rapidement un surnom : "Rat mouillé", diminutif de "Rat de bibliothèque mouillé par sa pluie".

– Hé, Rat mouillé ! la héla Ethan Lewis, un garçon de sa filière qui suivait aussi le cours de Sortilèges.

– Salut, Ethan, sourit Nyurapayia. Pressé d'aller en Sortilèges ?

Ethan rit joyeusement, avant de rabattre ses longs cheveux blonds d'un geste mécanique.

– Ce cours est une plaisanterie !

Il sortit sa baguette, et l'agita dans l'air.

– Si au moins on apprenait des vrais sorts ! _Lumos_ ! _Nox_ ! Si je voulais une lampe torche, je serais allé en acheter une à la boutique du coin !

– Il faut qu'on apprenne d'abord les bases, avant de maîtriser les sorts les plus avancés… tenta de justifier Nyurapayia.

– Tu es bien placée pour dire ça ! Tu peux faire tomber la foudre sur commande ! D'ailleurs, tu voudrais pas balancer un petit quelque chose sur le crâne du vieux Ross ?

– Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, ricana la jeune aborigène. Mais on va éviter. Et puis Mrs Wood nous a promis qu'on allait plonger avec la nacelle à la fin du mois, alors mieux vaut attendre avant de commettre des meurtres avant.

– J'en conclus donc d'après, ça sera bon ?

– Ce que je n'ai pas dit ne m'engage pas, répliqua Nyurapayia.

– Tu es trop intelligente pour moi.

Nyurapayia bénit sa peau sombre, le garçon ne l'ayant pas vue rougir violemment.

Le cours de sortilège porta sur le sort que Mr Ross trouvait le plus utile quand on était coincé sur un radeau instoppable au milieu de l'océan.

– Vous concentrez toute votre attention sur l'objet. S'il est dans votre champ de vision, c'est idéal ! Ensuite, vous prononcez _Accio_ , suivi du nom de l'objet, en effectuant ce geste.

Le prof tenait sa baguette entre son pouce et son index, dirigée vers le plafond de la cabane. Il traça un U, ne cambrant le poignet vers l'avant qu'un instant, au milieu du geste.

– À cet instant exact, reprit le prof au moment où sa main s'arrêtait, vous devez penser très fort que l'objet que vous avez appelé vient à vous. _Accio_ balle !

La balle en bois que le prof avait posé à l'entrée de la cabane en début de cours traversa la salle à une vitesse fulgurante, avant de terminer sa course dans la main du prof.

– Ok, on lui laisse une chance, chuchota Ethan.

Les jours passant, les cours devinrent de plus en plus difficiles, mais passionnants. Ethan passait quelques moments sympas avec Nyurapayia, mais semblait lui préférer la compagnie de la bande de jeunes populaires dont il faisait partie. Lorsque le radeau fit une halte à Horsburgh Island à l'occasion d'un weekend particulièrement chaud de la fin de l'été austral, les élèves furent fin heureux. Certains aidèrent les intendants à ramener à bord des fruits frais par caisses entières. Beaucoup d'autres profitèrent du fait de ne plus se trouver sur un radeau filant à plusieurs dizaines de nœuds pour se baigner dans les eaux tropicales. Ethan et sa bande déplorèrent l'absence de vagues à surfer, jusqu'à ce qu'un intendant leur propose une alternative. Et c'est sous l'effet de sorts de Têtenbulle lancés par le jeune intendant que la petite bande s'adonna à la plongée sous-marine parmi les récifs de corail. Une bande de filles discutaient sur la plage, l'une arguant qu'elle refusait de se baigner dans des eaux probablement infestées de dukuwaqa. Cela tira un ricanement à Nyurapayia, qui reçut un regard noir en échange.

– On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire dans ce que je dis, Rat mouillé ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas, minauda Nyurapayia. Par exemple, le fait qu'on ne trouve des dukuwaqa qu'autour des îles Fidji, qui se trouvent dans l'Océan Pacifique, à quelques milliers de kilomètres d'ici ?

– Tu crois tout savoir parce que tu lis des bouquins au lieu d'avoir des amis ? gronda la jeune fille.

Nyurapayia jeta un regard au livre ouvert qu'elle tenait, puis à la fille, puis au livre…

– C'est fou quand même ! Qu'un simple assemblage de papier puisse raconter des choses mille fois plus utiles et intelligentes que toi. T'en penses quoi, Charlotte ? Enfin, si tu es capable de penser, bien sûr !

La fille se jeta sur Nyurapayia. Ou plutôt elle tenta de s'approcher, avant d'être stoppée net par un crépitement magique au bout du bâton de Nyurapayia. Elle recula d'un pas, et sortit sa baguette.

– C'est une provocation ? souffla la dénommée Charlotte.

– Un simple rappel de tes chances si tu t'attaques à moi, sourit Nyurapayia.

Heureusement, l'affaire s'arrêta là, un professeur venant leur demander si elles étaient intéressées par une excursion pédagogique dans la jungle. Nyurapayia l'accompagna avec une allégresse non dissimulée : ç'aurait été une insulte aux éléments de foudroyer une fille aussi superficielle que Charlotte Price.

En fait, Nyurapayia eut l'occasion de faire usage de la foudre le soir même, alors qu'elle se baladait sur un pan de plage seule avec Ethan. Elle avait fait frapper le sable par la foudre à plusieurs endroit, et voilà près d'une heure qu'ils discutaient autour des quelques cratères fumants. Soudain, Nyurapayia se leva, et se mit à agiter son bâton de pluie.

– Ils sont prêts, indiqua la jeune fille en continuant sa danse de la pluie. Il faut les refroidir, et on pourra les sortir.

– Sortir quoi ? s'enquit Ethan.

– Attends un peu.

Lorsqu'elle termina sa danse, un nuage de vapeur surgit de sa baguette, et se mit à s'agglomérer dans les airs. Un petit nuage se forma, et de celui-ci, une averse se mit à tomber. Elle le dirigea tour à tour sur chacun des cratères pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de le faire disparaître. Puis elle posa son bâton, et se mit à genoux dans le sable noirci pour creuser. Elle en sortit un étrange amas, qui ressemblait à une racine.

– C'est quoi ? demanda Ethan, intrigué.

– Attends un peu, répéta Nyurapayia.

Elle ramassa une petite pierre, et se mit à frotter l'objet. Ce qui se révéla sous la couche de sable noir n'était pas une racine, mais quelque chose de transparent. Elle le frotta suffisamment pour que la transparence poigne sur la majorité de la surface. Elle le donna à Ethan, qui le tourna dans ses mains, fasciné.

– On appelle ça de la fulgurite, expliqua Nyurapayia. C'est… un éclair solidifié. Ça arrive, quand la foudre frappe du sable suffisamment ferreux, et qu'il ne pleut pas trop. Tu peux le garder, si tu veux ! Je vais récupérer les autres.

– Si on m'avait dit qu'une fille allait _littéralement_ m'offrir le fruit d'un coup de foudre sur une plage tropicale, je n'y aurais jamais cru, rit Ethan.

.

* * *

.

Ŭala ! On a fini pour les A, et la prochaine fois on entame les B (ça ira vite, il n'y a que le Brésil, en B). Je vous donne pas de date, mais une chose est sûre, ne soyez pas pressés ! Mon seul impératif est d'avoir publié la Grèce (OS n°12) avant le tome 7 d'Entre les Mondes, alors…

Pour l'info supplémentaire : comme vous l'avez constaté, ce chapitre ne s'attarde pas sur les spécificités de l'école, hormi qu'elle flotte. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle les partage avec d'autres. Ainsi, je traiterai la magie élémentaire au Brésil (prochain OS, d'ailleurs), l'étude des créatures et de la magie de l'eau au Canada, et même les tempêtes Australes en Nouvelle-Zélande ((spoil : une école volante en pleine tempête, c'est mieux qu'une école flottante, non ?)).


	5. Brésil

Goooooood Morniiiiiiing Braziiiil ! Je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Faut dire que j'ai morflé, ces derniers mois. Alors avant de commencer, je vais donner quelques petites nouvelles en vrac :  
– ma dépression, à défaut de s'améliorer, ne s'aggrave plus. J'ai recommencé à jouer à Skyrim, et ça m'aide beaucoup (sans blague : ce jeu est une véritable thérapie de la confiance en soi, sauver le monde, même virtuel, c'est bon pour le moral).  
– Mon opération s'est bien passée et j'ai mes nouvelles lunettes, et… FINIE LES PUTAINS DE MIGRAINES ! J'ai encore un peu mal derrière les yeux, mais parait que c'est normal parce que ma nouvelle correction est beaucoup plus forte (+4 à l'oeil gauche, +1,5 à l'oeil droit, alors que mon plus gros changement avant c'était -0,3 (oui oui, moins, ma vue s'améliorait), autant dire que je morfle pas pour rien).  
– Je vais reprendre l'écriture d'ELM, et le prochain chapitre qui a une semaine de retard sera publié demain. Je suis pour l'instant descendu à 16 chapitres (au lieu des 21 prévus), et il y a peu de chances que je remonte plus haut. Autrement dit, le tome 3 et le cycle 1 sont bientôt finis. BTW pour ceux qui l'ont loupé, le titre et résumé du tome 4 sont dispos sur mon profil.  
– Le wiki est à la Une de Wikia pour tout le mois de Février, et les choses bougent dans les coulisses. Les membres de la SSD peuvent en deviner un peu plus…

.

 **Réponse aux revieeeeeew… ça date !**

Yo **Ywena** ! Yeah pour moi c'est la deuxième meilleure école du Monde, après le Typhon Chantant. Rien ne bat le Typhon Chantant (rien que le nom est épique). Mais Scorpius aurait été bien en mal, au milieu de l'océan avec interdiction de produire le moindre feu ou la moindre explosion…  
Bon ben désolé, tu vas rester un peu sur ta faim, à ce niveau. Enfin, partiellement. Enfin, t'aimeras quand même.

Salut **Ezezaguna** ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, tiens… Bon ben je continue, mais je m'excuse quand même de décevoir tes attentes de découvertes avec mes délais de dingues… j'espère que ça te fera revenir !

Hey **Drety** ! En même temps, Nyu (si tu veux !) a eu droit à un entraînement intense de chaman de pluie, et quand elle arrive à l'école, à ses yeux elle est face à des gamins qui n'ont jamais fait de magie de leur vie (et pour la plupart c'est vrai). Alors forcément, elle ne se laisse pas intimider par une peste… J'ai connu une fille en 6ème qui se faisait tout le temps embêter, elle ne répondait jamais. Elle était toute petite, et rousse. Une fois, un mec est allé trop loin et l'a bousculé violemment. Elle s'est relevé sans rien dire, et quand il a réessayé, elle a attrapé son bras et l'a fait passé au-dessus de son épaule, lui cassant le poignet dans la manoeuvre. C'est le jour-là que j'ai appris qu'elle était ceinture marron de karaté, et que ne pas répondre aux provocations faisait partie de son entraînement. Faut se méfier des gens calmes.

.

Dans ce chapitre… du Brésil, de la violence, de l'amour, des positions fortes, et beaucoup d'éther. Partout.

.

* * *

.

 **5) Brésil : La Perle de Bahia**

Isadora connaissait bien la Perle de Bahia. En fait, elle la connaissait mieux que la plupart de ses camarades, car sa mère, Soraia Castilho, était professeure d'Histoire des Civilisations, et descendait de la tribu Pataxó. Une de ses mères. Sa _Mamã_. Sa _Mummy_ , Margareth Higgins, était une américaine qui avait, Isadora l'avait appris en lisant son journal en cachette, été rejetée par sa famille ultra-conservatrice du fait de ses penchants sentimentaux, et était venu exercer son métier de tisseuse de sort au cœur de la nature brésilienne. Toute deux étaient Sang-Pures. Isadora aussi : son géniteur n'était autre que le chaman Pataxó qui avait marié ses mères. Un vieillard ennuyeux comme la pluie, mais, injuste est la nature envers les femmes, encore pleinement fertile.

Ces détails saugrenues n'intéressaient pas Isadora. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était la rentrée à la Perle. Et le tissage. Évidemment.

– Mamã. Es-tu réellement certaine que ce soit nécessaire ? demanda Isadora sur un ton presque solennel. Non pas que je remette en cause ton jugement, loin de moi cette idée saugrenue. Mais étant établi que l'enseignement à la Perle est à forte majorité consacré à la magie élémentaire et que je dois, avec ton accord je le rappelle, poursuivre l'apprentissage du tissage de sort à la suite de ce que m'a enseigné Mummy et pour lequel nous avons acquis un ocarina Péruvien artisanal de première qualité, même si je le rappelle, j'avais expressément demandé à me concentrer sur le chant, en quoi une baguette me serait nécessaire ?

Soraia attendit une seconde supplémentaire pour s'assurer que sa fille avait terminé.

– Nous irons acheter ta baguette aujourd'hui, c'est non négociable, asséna-t-elle. Tu dois d'autant plus travailler la magie traditionnelle occidentale avec attention que Maggy n'a jamais caché ses espoirs de te voir étudier à la prestigieuse PSAF, et sache que je la soutiens entièrement. Tu auras tout loisir de travailler le tissage durant les heures que les premières années consacrent inutilement à l'admiration des cours en plein air de _S_ _enhor_ Casdoso. Je ne trouve pas ça sain, de consacrer autant de son temps à quelque chose d'inaccessible. La plupart ne sait même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre, alors personne ne serait assez fou pour les laisser jouer avec les éléments sans un long entraînement préalable. D'ailleurs, sache que tu n'es pas obligée de suivre les cours d'Arts Martiaux.

Aucun doute : c'était de Soraia qu'Isadora avait hérité l'intarissable flot de mots qui franchissait ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient mine de s'écarter. Pour l'instant, elles se contentèrent de s'étirer en un sourire forcé.

– Mouais. J'espère au moins que mon élément c'est le vent, comme Mummy.

Le sourire de Soraia, lui, fut parfaitement sincère. Sa vie était un océan de bonheur.

– Au fait, pourquoi Mummy n'est pas venue ? fronça Isadora.

– Je t'ai déjà expliqué que le transplanage est mauvais pour les femmes enceintes.

Ah oui, il y avait ce petit détail. Le chaman y avait encore joué un rôle, d'ailleurs. Il avait un bon patrimoine génétique, n'était pas envahissant pour une noise, et avait les talents nécessaires en Magie Rouge pour mêler les gènes de la seconde mère au fœtus. Chacun y trouvait son compte, au final. Bien sûr qu'Isadora y avait eu droit ! Non seulement sa peau était la plus claire de toute la famille Castilho, mais elle avait également les cheveux aussi bouclés que ceux de la celtique Margaret, la rousseur en moins. Et elle allait avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère biologique issu d'un autre utérus. Et vive la magie.

– Elle aurait pu prendre un portoloin, tenta toute de même l'adolescente.

– Outre que ça secoue au moins autant que le transplanage, les portoloins à destination de la Perle de Bahia sont réservés aux élèves uniquement, répliqua sa mère. Étant donné que je m'y rend et que toi aussi, mais qu'elle non, il n'y avait aucun intérêt stratégique à emmener Maggy…

– Ce n'était pas par stratégie, marmonna Isadora. Je voulais revoir Mummy avant de partir…

Soraia la serra dans ses bras, avant de transplaner en direction de Bolhacidade, la "Cité-Bulle", un petit quartier sorcier en périphérie d'Ibicoara qui servait de relais aux élèves et visiteurs de la Perle de Bahia. C'est là qu'on trouvait la plupart des boutiques de fournitures scolaires. Elles y achetèrent le nécessaire : quelques livres de cours, une amulette de concentration, et une baguette magique. Celle-ci était toute lisse, en bois d'ébène très rigide, et renfermait du ventricule de dragon. Elle mesurait à peine dix-neuf centimètres, presque un record.

– Cette jeune fille est destiné à la magie délicate, cette baguette ne sera qu'un outil d'appoint, avait expliqué la baguettière.

En revanche, l'amulette d'Isadora était un véritable ouvrage d'art. C'était une pierre d'agate sculptée en forme d'idole Inca, représentant _Inti Illapa_ , et dont les orbites étaient serties de tourmalines rubellites. Le tout était monté sur une délicate tresse de cuir de lama, qu'Isadora s'était empressée de passer autour de son cou.

C'était suffisant : à la Perle de Bahia, les potions n'étaient pas enseignées. Cela semblait un parti pris hasardeux, mais cela s'expliquait par deux choses. La première, c'est qu'il s'agissait de la seule école au monde enseignant les trois formes de magies humaines (ancestrale, élémentaire et traditionnelle, aussi appelées orientale, tribale et occidentale) sur un pied d'égalité, là où d'autres avaient une préférence notable. La seconde, c'était la souplesse des règles, qui permettaient aux élèves de la Perle d'effectuer leur scolarité dans n'importe quel établissement du monde, avec le suivi logistique, éducatif et personnel adéquat, à la condition expresse qu'ils effectuent leur première et leur septième année au Brésil. Ainsi les amateurs de Potions, d'Astronomie et autre Runes pouvaient littéralement aller voir ailleurs, l'école était ravie de les y aider.

Isadora s'en foutait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que quand elle avait serré son amulette dans sa petite main, une douce brise avait ponctué son geste.

.

* * *

.

 _Bla bla bla_ discours de bienvenue _, bla bla bla_ instructions et règlement, _bla bla bla_ répartition, _bla bla bla_ réunion de rentrée… Une chose fréquente chez les grands bavards, c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas écouter les autres parler pendant qu'ils doivent se taire. Pour Isadora, cette rentrée fut un véritable calvaire. Heureusement, ils commençaient par un cours de botanique, et elle avait grandi en bordure de la jungle.

– Quelqu'un connait le Filet du Diable ? interrogea le professeur Azevedo. Je vous écoute, Miss Castilho !

– Le Filet du Diable, ou Pieuvre Végétale, est une plante magique constrictrice qui se développe dans l'humidité et l'obscurité. Elle craint la lumière, et ne repère ses proies que grâce à leurs mouvements. Aussi, si l'on est pris au piège d'un Filet et qu'on n'a pas la possibilité de produire une grande quantité de lumière rapidement, il faut rester le plus immobile possible.

– Excellente réponse ! Et puis-je vous demander quelle est l'autre particularité notable du Filet du Diable ?

– Le Filet du Diable est, à l'instar des myxomycètes, à la fois végétal et animal, ou plutôt d'un règne intermédiaire.

– Vous semblez maîtriser le sujet, jeune fille ! admira Azevedo.

– J'ai lu le premier chapitre du manuel hier soir, et j'ai fait des recherches complémentaires à la bibliothèque ce matin, expliqua Isadora.

– Une attitude qui vous mènera loin, apprécia le prof. J'accorde trente points au Soleil.

Isadora sourit, satisfaite. Ici, les élèves étaient séparés en deux selon le principe simple de la dichotomie leader/suiveur. Les disciples du Soleil, les habitués de la lumière, étaient confrontés aux autres esprits forts, et constamment incités à la modestie et à la réflexion. Les disciples de la Lune, eux, étaient poussés à l'autonomie et à la prise d'initiative. L'objectif n'était pas de changer leur nature, mais de les confronter aux situations qu'ils voulaient éviter. Il allait sans dire que les disciples de la Lune étaient majoritaires. Et que la place au Soleil d'Isadora était assurée.

Sa satisfaction ne dura cependant pas. À la sortie du cours, Isadora fut coincée par trois garçons de sa classe.

– Première heure de cours, tu joues déjà les intellos ? demanda le premier, un grand brun appelé Sávio, en la bousculant. Ça t'amuse de nous ridiculiser, Madame Soleil ?

– Hé, t'es pas la fille de la prof d'Histoire ? demanda le second.

– Parait que c'est une _maricona_ , indiqua le troisième.

Isadora fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que le dialecte propre à la Perle était un Portugais agrémenté de mots étrangers, principalement espagnols. Elle ne connaissait pas ce mot, mais elle se douta qu'il s'agissait d'un vilain mot avant même qu'elle en demande le sens.

– Une quoi ? se braqua la jeune fille.

– Une maricona, répéta le second. Une saloperie de brouteuse de gazon !

Évidemment.

– Oui, ma mère est lesbienne, et ça n'affecte en rien sa capacité à enseigner, répliqua Isadora avec aplomb. Moi j'ai deux mamans qui m'aiment, ça vous pose un problème ? La vôtre ne vous aime pas assez ?

– C'est pas normal, grogna Sávio. C'est contre-nature !

– Pas plus que ta sale tronche de fouine.

– Je vais t'exploser la gueule, sale garce !

Il empoigna Isadora par le col, et leva son poing. Isadora sourit.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, la dégénérée ? s'énerva encore plus Sávio.

– Je pense que c'est ma présence inopinée, répondit une voix grave derrière lui.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent, et firent brusquement volte-face. Devant eux se tenait un septuagénaire d'à peine un mètre soixante, sec comme un cotret. Pourtant tous le saluèrent avec une déférence mêlée d'humilité honteuse.

– Senhor Casdoso.

– Je pense que vous serez tous trois ravis de commencer l'année avec quatre heures de retenue. Et je retire vingt points à la Lune.

– Mais…

– Chacun.

– Bien, Senhor Casdoso, acquiesça Sávio.

Les trois garçons s'éloignèrent, se rejetant mutuellement la faute avec de grandes invectives. Le professeur observa Isadora d'un regard étrange, chargé de mélancolie. Puis il posa une question pour le moins incongrue :

– À votre avis, pourquoi ce Sávio Pérez ne fait pas partie des disciples du Soleil ?

Isadora le regarda avec incrédulité, encore un peu sonnée de l'agression. Puis elle comprit : c'était un test.

– Il ne peut pas agir seul. Et même s'il était clairement le meneur, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a insultée le premier. Je pense qu'il doit apprendre à assumer ses actes avant même d'envisager de déléguer, analysa Isadora.

– Très pertinent, accepta le professeur. Hé bien ! En l'occurrence, c'est vous que je cherchais : il y a eu un petit changement dans votre emploi du temps, à la demande de votre mère. Elle a insisté pour que vous poursuiviez vos cours de tissage de sorts, et la professeure qui l'enseigne n'est disponible qu'au même créneau horaire que votre cours de pyromancie de cet après-midi. C'est pourquoi, puisque vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas de figure et que j'ai un créneau libre, je serai votre professeur.

Après un infime instant de jubilation intense, Isadora se reprit, demandant d'un ton innocent :

– Nous serons combien ?

– Quatre, avec moi.

Génial. Un cours quasi-privé. Avec le Maître.

Extatique, Isadora se rendit à peine compte qu'ils durent traverser la totalité de l'école, ni qu'ils furent rejoints en route par les deux autres. L'École Brésilienne de Sorcellerie et Magie, dite la "Perle de Bahia", était un village entier situé sur une presqu'île du Rio Una, au centre de la région de Bahia. Alors que le torrent poursuivait sa route au Sud, une partie du fleuve était détournée vers l'Est, alimentant un grand lac sous-terrain, via une cascade qui marquait la fin de la Perle. C'est là que se trouvait L'Île des éléments. Un rocher damé couvert de traces de brûlures, entouré d'un canal creusé par magie. Un sol de roche pour la géomancie, sans rien d'inflammable à proximité pour faire obstacle à la pyromancie, entouré d'eau pure idéale pour l'hydromancie, et au bord de la falaise, donc située idéalement pour l'aéromancie. À l'opposé, au Nord-Ouest se trouvait le seul accès terrestre permettant de quitter la Perle. Tout relativement, car il s'agissait d'une vallée parfois sous-terraine, parfois marécageuse, qui longeait le Rio Una en amont. C'était le territoire de créatures magiques parfois dangereuses, un véritable paradis pour les clabberts, d'affreux singes-grenouilles avec une pustule-radar au milieu du front les avertissant du danger. Soraia Castilho avait raconté à sa fille que certains soirs, quand un fauve s'aventurait dans cette partie de la vallée, on pouvait voir un véritable festival de lueurs rouges dans les arbres. C'est de ce côté que se situaient les cabanes d'Étude des Créatures et de Botanique.

Entre les deux, on trouvait toutes sortes de huttes de rondin et de paille, de tailles et d'usage varié sans véritable organisation. C'était un village, avec des panneaux dans tous les sens et des enseignes sur toutes les devantures, et l'on pouvait trouver un des nombreux dortoirs des Lunaires entre une salle de Communion et un laboratoire de Métamorphose, ou la salle de cours de Langues (qui s'apparentait plus à une bibliothèque non silencieuse) à l'étage du même bâtiment qui abritait le réfectoire.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous quatre sur l'Île, le Senhor Casdoso fit s'aligner les trois premières années à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, et s'arrêta devant chacun d'eux pour les saluer en bonne et due forme :

– Isadora Castilho, disciple du Soleil. Quel est votre élément ?

– Le… le vent. Je crois.

– … Leonardo Figueiredo, disciple du Soleil. Quel est votre élément ?

– Le feu, Senhor.

– … Eduardo Mendez, disciple de la Lune. Quel est votre élément ?

– Euh… je ne sais pas…

Le professeur prononça quelque chose dans une langue très étrange, et quatre runes lumineuses apparurent dans les airs.

– Laquelle vous attire le plus ?

– La quatrième ! répondit sans hésiter le Chilien à la peau sombre.

– Votre élément est le vent.

Cela confirma les soupçons d'Isadora : elle aussi avait été attirée par la quatrième rune. D'un geste, le professeur les dissipa, puis il recula de quelques mètres avant de s'adresser à ses trois élèves d'une voix claire et puissante :

– La pyromancie est différente des autres magies élémentaires en cela qu'elle ne consiste pas simplement à manipuler, mais aussi à créer et maintenir une énergie incapable d'exister en tant que telle dans la nature. À la Perle de Bahia, nous ne vous apprendrons pas à influencer un feu déjà allumé. Cela doit venir de vous. L'examen intermédiaire de quatrième année consistera à créer un feu de Sempremais, ou feu éternel. L'examen final de septième année consistera à créer, maîtriser et neutraliser un feudeymon sans l'usage de baguette. Ici, vous apprendrez à maîtriser les quatre éléments. Mais la pyromancie est notre lettre de noblesse, notre discipline pour laquelle le Monde entier nous admire et nous respecte.

Sans mentir, ce prof avait un foutu charisme !

– Une incompatibilité d'emploi du temps vous amène, tous les trois, à passer ce cours avec moi. Mesurez votre chance : je n'accepte habituellement aucun élève de moins de quatorze ans. Vous êtes peu nombreux, cela devrait bien se passer. Mais sachez que je tolérerai aucun écart.

Un foutu charisme, et un regard d'une intensité terrifiante…

– Vos affinités de définissent pas l'élément que vous pouvez maîtriser. Elles déterminent la méthodologie de travail que vous devrez adopter. Leonardo, votre affinité au feu vous permet d'utiliser la technique de l'auto combustion. Pensez chaud. Pensez très chaud. Et lorsque que la sensation de chaleur aura gagné tout votre corps, concentrez l'énergie de votre amulette sur votre main. Cela vous permettra de créer une flamme à partir de votre propre énergie. Les deux autres, votre affinité au vent vous rend particulièrement sensible aux courants d'énergie volatils. Vous ne devez donc pas servir de source, mais de canaliseur. Cherchez autour de vous les énergies chaudes, captez-les à travers votre amulette, et faites-les ressurgir sous forme de magie. Après une séance d'échauffement, je vous aiderai à identifier ces courants, et à les capter. Pour vous, pas de création de feu durant les premières leçons. À l'inverse, Leonardo, vous _êtes_ le feu : vous devez apprendre à faire surgir cette énergie avant de la canaliser.

Et le prof ne plaisantait pas, en parlant d'échauffement. En fait, ça ressemblait à un mélange intense entre une séance de tai chi et un entraînement de boxeur. Hermenegildo Casdoso avait la capoeira dans le sang, impossible de s'en dissocier. Quand Isadora acheva d'étirer son dos, elle prit la position de la grue, et concentra son esprit sur son amulette. D'abord, il ne se passa rien… puis quand ils apparurent, Isadora fut si surprise qu'elle faillit s'étaler lamentablement. Le professeur Casdoso sourit.

– Je suppose à votre réaction que vous avez eu un aperçu des courants magiques.

– Oui, Senhor ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de si… intense !

– Avec la mise en condition adéquate, on peut transcender les limites de la vision humaine. Les meilleurs d'entre vous qui préfèrent la discipline de l'esprit à celle du corps pourront être formés à regarder le monde à travers le prisme du plan éthéré, et voir les auras et autres courants magiques sans effort. Il faudra bien sûr renoncer au cours de Capoeira Élémentaire, bien sûr. Mais trêve de bavardages, reprenez-vous.

Nul doute que lui les voyait sans effort. Son intense regard noisette était cerclé d'azur, un trait propre aux personnes percevant les auras qui s'expliquait par l'effet corrosif de l'éther sur l'iris.

– Bien Senhor !

Isadora se concentra à nouveau. Quand, au bout de longues minutes la vision revint, elle ressentit cette fois-ci le déclic, ce degré de concentration qu'elle devait atteindre. Puis elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle voyait. Le monde était comme nimbé de flux translucides, presque invisibles, qui luisaient avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Pourtant, leur lumière n'éclairait rien, comme si elles venaient d'un autre monde. Un autre plan.

– Ne perdez pas votre concentration, Isadora. Ce que vous contemplez, ce sont les courants de magie. En réalité, il s'agit de radiation éthérique de magie. Vous pouvez percevoir des ondulations au niveau du sol et de l'eau. S'il fait correctement ses exercices mentaux, vous pouvez peut-être même en percevoir autour de votre camarade Leonardo.

En effet, le garçon semblait dégager des ondes de choc circulaire. Il était en phase d'extériorisation.

– Mais votre affinité au vent vous permet surtout de voir les courants les plus nombreux, les plus perceptibles. Ceux de l'air. La particularité de l'énergie pyrique est qu'elle existe partout et nulle part à la fois. Pour les personnes ayant une affinité avec le vent, il s'agit de capter les courants aériens les plus instables, ceux les plus amenés à muter.

Il se tourna vers le Chilien Eduardo, dont les yeux trahissaient qu'il voyait à son tour les courants d'éther, et reprit :

– Dès que vous apercevez un courant qui ondule de plus en plus, concentrez-vous dessus, et cherchez à remonter à sa source.

Les deux aéromanciens en herbe s'exécutèrent. Isadora regardait attentivement autour d'elle lorsqu'elle aperçut un courant, à deux mètres au-dessus de la tête du professeur. Elle se concentra dessus, et fut heureuse de trouver le sens du courant si facilement. Mais au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit comme une résistance. Alors elle tira… tira… et fut soudain envahi d'images et de son. Ça débordait de partout… il lui fallut deux longues secondes pour s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle faisait, et lâcha tout d'un coup. Elle regarda Eduardo, qui semblait au moins aussi abasourdi qu'elle.

– Ce n'est qu'un hameçonnage, commenta le prof. Vous avez tous les deux essayé de suivre le fil du même courant, et vous êtes remontés dans l'esprit de l'autre. Ce n'est pas grave, reposez-vous un peu avant de repr…

À cet instant, Leonardo Figueiredo prit feu. Il poussa un affreux hurlement. D'un geste presque ennuyé, quoiqu'alambiqué, le Senhor Casdoso souleva une vague du canal, qu'il abattit sur son élève d'un revers de main. Leonardo s'effondra sous le choc, détrempé mais éteint. Le professeur soupira.

– Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez y aller, la demi-heure est presque terminée.

Autre particularité de la Perle de Bahia : ici, on utilisait un système horaire décimal. Chaque jour était divisé en dix heures, chacune étant divisée en cent minutes, et chaque minute en cent secondes. Ainsi, une heure décimale équivalait à deux heures vingt-quatre. La plupart des cours duraient donc une demi-heure décimale, soit une heure douze. La semaine de cinq jours se répartissait ainsi : Deux heures le matin et une heure l'après-midi les Mardi et Jeudis, et une heure le matin pour deux heures l'après-midi les trois autres jours. Les cours du matin se terminaient toujours à 5h, heure décimale, soit 12h, et les cours de l'après-midi commençaient toujours à 5h30, soit 13h12. Aux dires des plus âgés, on s'y habituait très vite, ou on devenait fou. Mais c'était pas souvent, et surtout, pas prouvé.

Puisque le cours était terminé, Isadora et Eduardo quittèrent l'île. D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le réfectoire. Il n'était pas tout à fait midi, mais Isadora savait par sa mère que dans moins de dix minutes, le réfectoire serait un champ de bataille. Ils se firent servir par l'intendante, et allèrent poser leur plateau sur une table assez éloignée de l'entrée. Ce fut la jeune solaire qui brisa le silence.

– Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure c'était…

– … bizarre ! confirma son camarade. Alors on est allés dans la tête l'un de l'autre ? Ça veut dire…

– … qu'on a vu les souvenirs de l'autre, conclut Isadora. Alors comme ça tu es Né-Moldu ?

– Ouais ! Ça a fait un tel choc à mes parents que l'agent venu les informer a dû appeler des renforts…, soupira Eduardo. Ils ont effacé leur mémoire, et ensuite leur ont fait croire que j'avais été choisi pour rejoindre une école pour surdoués financée par l'État.

– Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux, rit Isadora.

– Tu te fais souvent embêter comme ça ? demanda le garçon de but en blanc.

Isadora grimaça. Pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait.

– Les gens se méfient de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils attaquent de peur d'être attaqués.

– Je suis mal placé pour réfuter ça, mes parents voulaient m'exorciser quand l'agent leur a annoncé la couleur ! grinça le Chilien. Des cathos radicaux…

– Mais au fait, pardonne-moi si ma question est stupide mais… pourquoi un Né-Moldu s'est inscrit au cours de Tissage de sorts ? Je veux dire, c'est une discipline assez secrète, même parmi les sorciers…

– Tu connais L' _Héritage_ de Christopher Paolini ?

– Non c'est quoi ?

– C'est une saga de livres moldus, qui parle de dragons et de leurs dragonniers…

– Des gens qui… chevauchent des dragons ? demanda la sorcière, incrédule.

– Ouais, c'est trop cool ! Enfin bref, dedans il y a des elfes qui modèlent des objets, des gens, voire la forêt entière rien qu'en chantant, parce que leur langue est celle de la magie. Ça correspond bien à l'idée que je me fais du tissage de sort, d'après ce que j'ai pu en lire lors de mon stage d'été.

– Stage d'été ? s'enquit la Brésilienne.

– Ha ha ! encore une chose que je sais sur le Monde Magique et que tu ignores ! jubila Eduardo. Les nés-moldus passent le mois d'août complet dans un genre de camp de vacances, où on nous apprend plein de trucs pratiques sur le Monde Magique qui nous serviront dans la vie de tous les jours. Les trucs genre l'importance du Secret Magique, les principales lois, les règles de sécurité du style ne pas jeter de sort aux effets inconnus, tous ça… le genre de trucs qui sont sûrement évidents pour les enfants de sorciers, mais qu'on ne peut pas savoir. Et là-bas il y avait pleins de livres, dont un sur le tissage de sorts. J'adore lire.

– Je ne suis pas Née-Moldue, je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, répliqua Isadora avec mauvaise foi. C'était quoi le livre ?

– Euh… un truc du genre "Les fils du mouchoir magique"…

– _Les Fibres du Tissu Arcanique_ ? s'étonna Isadora. C'est le livre que ma mère a utilisé pour m'apprendre les bases !

– C'est elle qui va nous faire les cours ?

– Non, mon autre mère, sourit Isadora. Elle est tisseuse de sorts professionnelle. Celle qui travaille ici est prof d'Histoire. D'ailleurs j'ai cours avec elle à 5h30. On se rejoint devant le réfectoire à 6h pour aller au cours de tissage ensemble ?

– Je ne me ferai jamais à ce système horaire…, marmonna le garçon en guise de réponse.

Puis alors qu'Isadora se levait, s'apprêtant à partir, il la héla :

– Attends ! Fais voir ton emploi du temps, pour savoir quels cours on a ensemble ?

– D'accord ! accepta Isadora en sortant le parchemin de sa sacoche, tandis que le garçon faisait de même.

Ils les comparèrent, et se rendirent compte qu'ils ne partagaient pas moins de cinq cours ensemble : Pyromancie avec le Senhor Casdoso, Tissage de Sort avec un·e certain·e Delgado, Magie Traditionnelle avec la vieille Dominguez, Étude des Créatures avec la jeune Isabela Rosario, et Géomancie avec un Égyptien du nom de Kirollos Farouk El Sayed.

Isadora se dépêcha. En réalité, son cours d'Histoire ne commençait pas avant un moment, mais elle voulait aller à la bibliothèque. La cabane qui abritait les livres était la plus éloignée de la rivière, construite légèrement en hauteur au pied de la falaise. À l'intérieur, murs et sols étaient recouverts de tapis bariolées, et l'atmosphère était étrangement feutrée. Ici, tout était naturel, et inflammable : cabane en rondins, tapis en laine, meubles en bois, et livres en papier ou en parchemin. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Aucun objet métallique, aucune vitre aux fenêtres, …

Isadora ne vit pas le temps passer, tant elle était absorbée par son livre sur la chute de l'Empire Inca que lorsqu'elle demanda l'heure au bibliothécaire…

– Il est 5h36, jeune fille.

– Oh pu…naise ! s'écria Isadora.

Elle avait six minutes de retard au cours de sa propre mère ! Et six minutes décimales, ça faisait plus de huit minutes !

Le temps d'arriver à la cabane d'Histoire, Isadora avait facilement dix minutes de retard. Soraia regarda sa fille entrer avec un regard désapprobateur. Elle consulta sa montre décimale :

– Hé bien, il est 5h37. Le cours commence à 5h30, jeune fille.

– Pardon, Senhora.

– Je vais devoir retirer dix points au Soleil, asséna la prof.

Isadora marmonna pour la forme. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait droit à aucun traitement de faveur de la part de sa mère, mais c'était vraiment pas cool. Les disciples du Soleil participaient statistiquement beaucoup plus en cours, mais était beaucoup moins nombreux. À peine un pour cinq. Il leur était donc plus difficile de se hisser à la première place, et une perte de point avait un impact multiplié par cinq.

– Comme je disais avant d'être interrompue, reprit sa mère, le cours de cette année se concentrera sur la période préclassique, et notamment sur les première civilisations humaines Sud-Américaines en ayant intégré la magie de manière quotidienne. Nous commencerons par une très large partie sur la civilisation Chibcha, où les premiers rites de magie naturelle ont pris forme. Cela nous occupera quasiment jusqu'à la fin du semestre, que nous conclurons avec un petit chapitre sur la culture de Chavín, et nous parlerons notamment de la flûte hydrolique de Huántar, à ce jour le plus ancien instrument magique du Monde, et le plus grand du continent. Commençons ! Les Chibchas ou Tchibtchas ou Muiscas étaient une communauté précolombienne de l'actuelle Colombie, vivant autour de l'actuelle Bogota, conquise en 1536 par le conquistador Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada, alors à la recherche de l'Eldorado…

La fille de la professeure prenait ses notes avec attention. Sa mère avait un don pour raconter des histoires. Elle le savait déjà, mais la voir à l'œuvre devant toute une classe était d'autant plus impressionnant. Elle captivait la foule, le ton de sa voix s'adaptant à ce qu'elle disait.

À la fin du cours, elle leur donna un petit devoir de recherche, une dizaine de lignes pour la semaine suivante.

– Isadora, viens-voir, la héla-t-elle avant que celle-ci ne quitte la cabane.

– Oui, Senhora ?

Soraia attendit que le dernier élève fût sorti, et soupira.

– C'était quoi ça, tout à l'heure ? Comment dois-je prendre le fait que tu sois la seule à arriver en retard à mon cours le jour de la rentrée ?

– Je lisais un livre sur la chute de l'empire Inca, se justifia Isadora. Tu savais que chez les Incas, l'homosexualité était totalement acceptée, et que ça leur a valu d'être massacrés en masse pas les espagnols ?

– Ma chérie, je comprends ce que tu cherches à faire, mais tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre tous les enjeux, la réconforta sa mère en posant sa main sur son épaule.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit le bleu sur la base de son cou.

– Qui t'as fait ça ? s'énerva Soraia. Qui s'en est pris à toi ?

– Des garçons de ma classe de Botanique…

– Donne-moi leurs noms !

– Ils ont été suffisamment punis, Mamã. Ils m'ont provoqué, je les ai remballés, ils n'ont pas apprécié. Un professeur les a surpris et les a sévèrement punis, ils ne recommenceront pas. Ça va, je te jure !

.

* * *

.

En réalité, ça n'allait pas. Isadora rejoignit son nouvel ami Eduardo devant le réfectoire, et ils se dirigaient vers l'Ouest pour rejoindre la cabane de Tissage lorsqu'ils croisèrent le trio de garçons. Sávio Pérez regarda autour d'eux, et constatant l'absence de témoin, esquissa un sourire de requin. Lui et ses amis bloquèrent le passage des deux camarades.

– Comme on se retrouve, la dégénérée ! C'est qui lui ? Ta maricona chérie déguisée en mec ?

Isadora n'avait jamais vu autant de sang. Le coup de poing d'Eduardo avait pulverisé le nez de Sávio, qui coulait comme une fontaine. Celui-ci poussa un braillement glouglouteux qui ressemblait à "Tu vas me le payer", avant d'être tiré par ses compères en direction de l'infirmerie. Eduardo regarda avec nonchalance son poing, qui était tout écorché. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Une belle baguette claire, bien plus ouvragée que celle de sa camarade. C'était une thématique récurrente dans les régions où la magie occidentale était secondaire : la complexité de la baguette reflétait l'importance de cette pratique dans la vie de son sorcier.

– _Episkey_.

Les écorchures se refermèrent à vue d'œil. Isadora tiqua.

– Comment un né-moldu peut connaître un sort si avancé le jour de la rentrée ?!

– Ça faisait partie de la formation. Apprendre à jeter un sort non-offensif de notre choix pour comprendre que la magie n'est pas qu'une arme. Ça m'a semblé utile, comme sort.

– Bah tu m'étonnes ! s'écria Isadora, un peu jalouse. Tu me l'apprendras ?

– Si tu m'aides en tissage de sorts, répliqua le garçon.

Ils arrivaient justement devant la cabane dédiée à ce cours. Ils rentrèrent sans s'annoncer. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas de porte. À l'intérieur, quelques élèves attendaient déjà. L'intérieur de la cabane, qui était parfaitement circulaire, était organisé de manière concentrique. Il y avait deux rangs de tables, le premier de douze tables, le second de huit, et au centre, une plateforme circulaire surrélevée de cinquante centimètres. Le long des murs nus étaient entreposés divers instruments de musique, au sol ou dans des étagères en arc de cercle. Au plafond, un étrange dome brillant de toile argentée était suspendu, constituant la principale source de lumière.

– C'est pour l'acoustique, expliqua Isadora.

Deux élèves de plus les rejoignirent, portant leur nombre à neuf. Il fallut quelques instants de plus pour que l'enseignant les rejoigne. L'enseignante, plutôt : la senhora Delgado était une jeune femme aux cheveux courts blonds très souriante. Elle faisait avancer son fauteuil roulant à l'aide de sa baguette, mais l'irrégularité du terrain expliquait en partie son retard.

– Bonjour à tous ! Bonjour, asseyez-vous. Hé bien, vous êtes plus nombreux que d'habitude ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant d'élèves d'un coup… Commençons par le commencement : qui a apporté son propre instrument ?

Plusieurs élèves, dont Isadora, sortirent un instrument.

– Parfait. Les autres, vous aurez largement le temps de choisir votre instrument de prédilection. Rangez ça, nous commencerons par le chant. Oui oui ! On ne râle pas, jeune homme. Comment pouvez-vous aspirer à maîtriser un outil si vous ne vous maîtrisez pas vous-même ?

Tout en parlant, la prof circulait autour de l'estrade centrale, de manière à regarder dans les yeux les élèves tour à tour.

– La seule, et majeure différence entre les arts classiques et le tissage de sort, c'est que vous ne vous contentez pas de produire des vibrations de l'air, ce qui produit des sons. C'est l'ether même, que vous devez faire vibrer, de manière à ce que ses ondulations produisent des enchantements.

À cet instant, le regard de la prof croisa celui d'Isadora. Elle constata qu'elle aussi avait le cercle bleu caractéristique autour des iris. Ainsi, ça ne venait pas qu'avec l'âge…

– Je suis Yaira Delgado, et foi d'Argentine, aucun de vous ne ressortira d'ici sans maîtriser le tissage vocal.

Ça mettait tout de suite dans l'ambiance. La prof commença par les faire se regrouper d'un côté de la classe, pour ne pas avoir à tourner en rond pour neuf élèves. Puis elle leur fit faire des vocalises pour s'échauffer la voix. Ensuite commencèrent les exercices.

– On ne vous demande pas de chanter juste. En fait, on ne vous demande pas de chanter tout court. C'est l'éther, qui doit vibrer, pas l'air. Commençons par un exercice simple : Faites le son "djjj".

– Djjjjjj ! répétèrent en chœur les élèves.

– Vous sentez les vibrations dans votre bouche ? Bien. Maintenant, répétez "djoooooo". Entendez comme le "o" continue à vibrer sur la même fréquence.

– Djoooooo !

– Bien, bien ! Maintenant, faites-moi tous les sons voyelles non-nasaux. Ensemble :

– Djaaaaa ! Djeeeeeuuu ! Djiiiii ! Djooooo ! Djuuuuu ! Djééééé ! Djooooouuu !

– Pas mal, les enfants ! Répétez ça en boucle quelques minutes. À chaque fois que j'abaisse la main, vous changez de son.

– Djaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Djeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuu ! …

La prof les fit travailler ainsi Presque dix minutes. À force, Isadora avait un peu mal aux dents à cause des vibrations. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre d'exercice avec sa mère, parce que le tissage avec un instrument était résolument différent : le simple fait de souffler dans l'instrument produisait les vibrations nécessaires, et la difficulté résidait dans la maîtrise des fréquences, alors que là, tout se jouait dans les vibrations de la voix, la formulation se faisant de manière bien plus simple.

– Ça suffira ! les arrêta la Senhora Delgado. Maintenant que vous maîtrisez un minimum la vibration, vous devez y insuffler de la magie. Pour cela, rien de plus simple. Hum… nous allons faire cet exercice chacun votre tour, pour ne pas saturer l'air. Eulália Balceiro, tu vas commencer. Tu es droitière ou gauchère ?

– Gauchère, Senhora.

– Retire ton amulette, et place-là dans ta main gauche. Entortille la cordelette autour de tes doigts, de manière à ce que le pendentif repose au centre de ta paume. Voilà, comme ça. Maintenant, place ta main droite sur le côté de ta bouche et de ton nez, comme… comme un demi porte-voix, disons. Voilà, très bien. Maintenant, tu vas répéter la formule, en effectuant ce geste.

La prof fit une démonstration. Ça consistait à tracer des arabesques avec le poing serré au rythme de la formule.

– Tu as déjà eu un cours de magie élémentaire ?

– Oui, Senhora, acquiesça Eulália

– Parfait ! Alors concentre-toi sur l'amulette dans ta main comme tu as appris à le faire. Tu as compris le geste ? Essaie.

L'élève exécuta le geste d'une manière à peu près satisfaisante.

– C'est pas mal. Essaie d'accentuer le dernier mouvement. C'est l'exécution du sort. Tu dois être ferme. Et maintenant, la formule. Écoute attentivement, et répète : _Anahuayë malesienesqin dalaõ qinsat'n maõhë_. … Bien. Tu connais la chanson _Feitiço_ des Dragão Azul ?

– Je l'adore !

– Parfait. Alors voilà en quoi consiste l'exercice : tu vas prononcer la formule au rythme du refrain de _Feitiço_ , en faisant vibrer ta voix sur la fréquence du "djooo", le tout en effectuant le geste. Tu t'en sens capable ?

– Je vais essayer, Senhora.

– Tu veux peut-être que j'écrive la formule ?

– Ça serait pratique… Euh, je veux dire, oui Senhora.

Delgado sourit. Elle ressortit sa baguette, et d'un geste, fit léviter un petit tableau qui reposait contre un mur jusqu'à l'estrade derrière elle. En se posant sur l'estrade, le tableau bouscula une batterie, dont la cymbale crash bascula, percutant le sol dans un fracas de métal. Cela produit une onde de choc telle que les élèves furent renversés de leurs tables, sauf Isadora qui avait eu le réflexe de se baisser, et un garçon qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. La prof, qui avait échappé au pire grâce à sa position en contrebas, redressa la tête, et constatant que personne n'était blessé, sourit.

– Oups ! Hé bien j'en conclus qu'il va falloir que je déplace cette batterie enchantée, si elle gêne. Allez, nous reprenons ! J'inscris la formule au tableau. Reprends tes esprits, Eulália, nous allons mener cet exercice à bien !

.

* * *

.

Si vous êtes curieux : -13.271334, -41.265762


End file.
